


Взаимное притяжение

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Case Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Матушка Холмс сильно озабочена благополучным исходом семейной жизни своих сыновей. Первым желание жениться высказывает Майкрофт, и у Виктории конечно же уже подобран достойный кандидат для сына - отставной военный медик Джон Ватсон, найденный по объявлению на сайте знакомств. Однако у Майкрофта как всегда слишком много дел, так что забирать нареченного с вокзала придется Шерлоку, которому прямо-таки очень интересно, кого же выбрала матушка и почему этот кто-то согласился.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pull of One Magnet to Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256520) by [ellie_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_hell/pseuds/ellie_hell). 



> Благодарности:  
> Бессменной бете Vipera_Berus89  
> Арт/видео: Mittas и Indrikhole.  
> За моральную и не только поддержку:  
> Arin Knight и Mindofaddict

Виктория посмотрела на своих сыновей и улыбнулась, ощутив в глубине души что-то, похожее на нежность. Майкрофт, как всегда элегантный, похоже, нервничал, и, судя по тому, как дергался уголок его рта, он явно боролся с желанием совсем по-детски прикусить губу. Шерлок изо всех сил старался избегать взгляда своего брата, и нервно барабанил пальцами по столу. Перед ним стыла нетронутая чашка с чаем.  
\- Ну же, расскажи нам, для чего ты нас здесь собрал, - мягко сказала Виктория, отвлекая Майкрофта от размышлений.  
Майкрофт осторожно отставил чашку, откинулся на спинку кресла и изящно скрестил ноги. Немного помолчал, вспоминая заготовленную речь и, когда пауза стала достаточно драматичной, наконец заговорил.  
\- Мне уже сорок один год, - начал он, игнорируя смешок младшего брата, - и я считаю, что в карьере достиг всего, чего желал. Занимаемая мной должность удобна, мотивирует, дает достаточно власти и, чего уж греха таить, приносит очень много денег.  
Виктория кивнула, а Шерлок продолжил смотреть мимо, всем своим видом демонстрируя возмущенную тоску. Выражение вышло донельзя убедительным – Виктория не удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что ее сын копирует его с иллюстрации в каком-нибудь учебнике по психологии. Когда Шерлок закатил глаза, Майкрофт конечно же заметил, но предпочел проигнорировать, вместо этого продолжив свою речь.  
\- Теперь я готов к появлению чего-то нового в моей жизни…  
\- Это ты сейчас про диету, Майкрофт? – не упустил возможности Шерлок. - Если так, то незачем было отрывать меня от работы.  
Виктория гневно посмотрела на сына, и тот замолчал, недовольно фыркнув. Она прекрасно знала что через четыре, три, две, одну… Вот. Шерлок откинул голову назад – лет через десять это движение уже будет причинять ему боль.  
\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что мне кажется, настало время мне найти себе достойную пару, - закончил Майкрофт, перед тем, как снова взять кружку и сделать глоток.  
Лицо Виктории немедленно осветилось широкой улыбкой, а глаза замерцали счастьем. Она ждала этого момента столько лет, с тем самых пор как ее сын, тогда еще совсем подросток сообщил ей, что, хотя он желает найти человека, с которым проведет остаток своей жизни, он хочет, чтобы это был мужчина, и еще он хочет подождать с замужеством до того, как приобретет в обществе достаточный вес. Миссис Холмс была расстроена даже не тем фактом, что сын выбрал себе партнера одного с ним пола, но тем, что она не сможет обустроить его свадьбу до тех пор, пока подобные отношения не будут разрешены законом. Однако, ее радовал сам факт того, что сын положился на ее выбор, поддерживая традицию баков по соглашению, принятую в семье.  
Семейство Холмсов было одним из тех древних родов, которые все еще придавали подобным бракам огромное значение. Свадьба миссис Холмс была устроена отцом ее мужа, чья свадьба тоже была устроена, ну, и так далее.. Позволять опытным родителям выбрать партнера для своих детей было вполне логично: родители выбирали его, основываясь на чисто прагматических принципах, избегая излишней эмоциональности, или, упаси Боже, гормональных срывов. Холмсы не верили в любовь с первого взгляда: у них было слишком много доказательств того, что взаимопонимание, основанное на резонном союзе, служит гораздо более прочной основой для семьи, чем влюбленность. Крайне низкий процент разводов внутри семьи год за годом подтверждал это правило. Конечно, и у Хомсов периодически рождались бунтари, готовые выскочить замуж по той самой любви, так что миссис Холмс была очень даже рада тому, что ее старший сын решил избежать подобной участи, и была вполне готова подождать.  
Тем не менее, не стоило забывать, что Холмсы не привыкли ждать, сложа руки. Виктория знала, что найти сыну партнера мужского пола статистически более сложная задача, чем найти для него невесту, так что она приступила к поискам уже когда Майкрофту исполнилось двадцать и он только приступил к восхождению по карьерной лестнице. Она опрашивала знакомых, получала списки потенциальных женихов от брачных агентств, даже посещала закрытые аристократические вечеринки для гомосексуалов, и все безуспешно.  
Время шло, а миссис Холмс продолжала искать. После утверждения закона о гражданском партнерстве ее энтузиазм только возрос: она уже мысленно рисовала церемонию и представляла себе, как красив будет ее сын, стоящий рядом с подобранным ему женихом. Пока же, кандидаты приносили ей одно расстройство: в конце концов, она начала проклинать свое поколение, растящее из юношей сплошных Майкрофтов – напыщенных, заносчивых хлыщей, даже близко не похожих на ее собственного мужа, по сути, истинного джентльмена. Именно такой супруг и был необходим ее сыну. Когда Виктория поняла, что она вряд ли найдет такого среди сливок общества, она обратила свое внимание на сайты знакомств в интернете.  
Это действительно был легкий и удобный способ поиска жениха: его можно было вести из дома, задавать весьма специфические параметры поиска, а фотографии помогали отсеять непривлекательных внешне кандидатов. Пока до брака было далеко, Виктория посвящала этому занятию несколько часов в месяц, но когда Майкрофту исполнилось тридцать пять, она уже выработала целый метод.  
Она определила следующие критерии: не более пяти лет разницы в возрасте, обязательна стабильная работа, отсутствие вредных привычек, совпадение политических взглядов, не вегетерианец, без детей и родной английский язык. За прошедшие несколько лет Виктория отметила несколько профилей, которые периодически проверяла на обновления. Самых интересных было три: Первый принадлежал рыжеволосому бухгалтеру, второй был просто симпатичен и походил на фотомодель, а третий – самый занятный на ее взгляд, принадлежал военному врачу с добрыми голубыми глазами и стеснительной улыбкой. Он сочетал в себе все нужные качества, но, к сожалению, не заходил на сайт со времени создания профиля.  
Когда трое Холмсов покинули «Ландмарк», Виктория поняла, что настало время связаться с тремя потенциальными женихами. Это должно было, похоже, занять все ее свободное время, и она мысленно возблагодарила Бога, что Шерлока не интересовали ни мужчины, ни женщины, пока они не были зверски убиты. Подготовка одной-то свадьбы грозила занять массу времени, не говоря уже про две… Ей очень хотелось, чтобы церемония была великолепна, а Майкрофт остался доволен избранником.


	2. Chapter 2

Через полгода после того памятного чаепития, Шерлок обнаружил себя в такси, что, само по себе, было не так уж и необычно. Необычной была вся сложившаяся ситуация в целом. Он ехал на вокзал и уже опаздывал. Сильно опаздывал. Ему нужно было забрать оттуда нареченного Майкрофта: задание, которое он бы ни за что не стал выполнять, если бы не цепочка неудачных случайностей. Присутствие Майкрофта срочно потребовалось в Кот-д’Ивуаре, так что он ну никак не мог лично встретить своего суженого.  
Логично было бы, если бы за ним приехала мамочка, но Виктория проснулась с жуткой головной болью и позвонила Шерлоку, упросив его встретить совершенно точно напыщенного карьериста с ура-патриотическими наклонностями (определение не ее, Шерлока) на вокзале. Шерлок, конечно, протестовал, но мама была упорна, а грядущая свадьба была так важна для нее, что она не могла доверить такое важное задание никому другому.  
Увидев нареченного Майкрофта, Шерлок подумал, что, должно быть, ошибся, но такое бывало крайне редко,поэтому он всего лишь посмеялся над мыслью о том,что брат связался с инвалидом. В этот момент он понял, что не помнит имя встречаемого, так что ему придется подойти и спросить у незнакомого мужчины, не он ли помолвлен с его братом. Как неудобно-то.  
Мужчина,видимо, почувствовал на себе его взгляд, потому что поднял голову и посмотрел на Холмса. его глаза расширились от удивления, и он целую минуту сидел неподвижно, рассматривая Шерлока. Когда же наконец их взгляды пересеклись , Шерлок понял, почему именно этот мужчина – жених Майкрофта. В этих голубых глазах было что-то говорящее о скрытой силе, о жажде битвы - да, он действительно был похож на военного с этой стрижкой и гордым разворотом плеч. Пока Шерлок продолжал таращиться, мужчина встал,взял трость и похромал к нему.  
-Вы Майкрофт?-спросил он, и Шерлока скрючило при мысли о том,что его спутали со старшим братом.  
-Я его брат - Шерлок Холмс,- ответил он.- А вы, получается, муж.  
\- Да, Джон Ватсон - ответил Джон, и на его лице отобразилось облегчение, видимо, потому что ему не стали возражать. Шерлок подумал, что с такого расстояния Ватсон выглядел моложе. Оказался практически его ровесником. Джон протянул ему руку, и Шерлок пожал ее,отмечая то,как прямо стоит его собеседник, совсем не бережет свою раненную ногу. Видимо,психосоматическая травма, это любопытно.  
\- Идем, я должен сопроводить тебя в наше поместье,но сначала мне нужно кое-куда заехать, - сказал Шерлок и пронаблюдал за тем, как Джон похромал к своему чемодану и с трудом поднял его.  
Когда Джон поравнялся с ним, Шерлок повернулся, чтобы уйти со станции,и заметил эмблему медицинского подразделения на чемодане. Армейский врач. Еще одно интересное открытие. Шерлок шел очень широкими шагами, так что доктор с трудом поспевал за ним, и, когда им удалось поймать кэб, водитель неодобрительно посмотрел на Шерлока, помогая Джону затащить в машину его здоровенный чемодан. На какую-то секунду Холмс задумался, не ждал ли Джон от него помощи, но его хромота явно была психосовматической, так что он прекрасно справился бы со своим багажом сам.  
\- Бартс ,- бросил он кэбмэну , и они сорвались с места.  
Джон смотрел в окно,но периодически бросал короткие взгляды на Шерлока, который пытался сосредоточиться на своем телефоне. Выяснилось, что это сложно, когда за тобой кто-то наблюдает.  
\- Ок, у тебя есть вопросы? - Шерлок надеялся, что Джон примет это, как приглашение к разговору.  
-Несколько.Например, куда мы едем?  
\- Очевидно, в Бартс. Ты же слышал, - коротко ответил Шерлок.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я забыл свой хлыст в морге, - спокойно ответил Шерлок, и Джон вытаращился на него.  
\- Меня разрывает между несколькими вопросами: откуда у тебя вообще хлыст, что ты делал в морге, и зачем он там тебе понадобился?  
\- Учитывая маршрут нам ехать около десяти минут. Если ты будешь спрашивать быстро, я смогу ответить на все твои три вопроса.  
\- Да нет, я общем-то… - Джон сбился с мысли и слегка покраснел. - Так что ты делал с хлыстом в морге? - спросил он, собравшись.  
\- У меня было дело, - ответил Шерлок. - Я разгадал его, обнаружив, что синяки на теле мужчины появились после смерти, но мне нужно было провести эксперимент, чтобы доказать это.  
\- Дело? - переспросил Джон. - Ты полицейский?  
\- Нет! – ощетинился Шерлок. - Я консультирующий детектив, полиция связывается со мной, когда заходит в тупик.  
\- И часто такое происходит?  
Шерлок фыркнул,но улыбнулся.  
\- Ты и понятия не имеешь.  
Всю остальную дорогу Джон задавал вопросы про дело и радовался каждый раз, когда Шерлок объяснял свои умозаключения, приведшие его к тому или иному результату.  
После третьего возгласа «Восхитительно!» Шерлок все-таки сдался и позволил улыбке растянуть уголки его губ. А когда он вылез из такси, то практически прыгал от радости.  
В морге Молли тоже неодобрительно посмотрела на Шерлока, когда заметила, что Джон сам тащит свой чемодан. Шерлок проигнорировал ее, быстро забрал свой хлыст, но когда уже собрался уходить, его внимание привлек труп, к которому он немедленно направился. Джон с интересом следовал за ним по пятам. Шерлок рассказывал собеседнику все, что мог узнать об этой мертвой женщине. Он никак не мог понять откуда это взялось, это желание похвастаться своей наблюдательностью, но каждая похвала Джона отзывалась в его сердце, как что-то очень желанное. Он хотел больше и желательно немедленно, так что пошел к следующему телу, не обращая внимания на протесты Молли, и следующий час они провели в морге: Шерлок продолжал поражать Джона своими умозаключениями.  
Когда они вышли на улицу, солнце уже садилось. Шерлок понимал, что должен поймать машину и отвезти Джона в поместье,но вот, что интересно: ему совсем этого не хотелось. В Джоне было что-то, что ставило Шерлока в тупик, что-то, чего он еще не мог понять, а он терпеть не мог бросать нерешенные загадки. Ему очень понравилась компания Джона, и он не хотел отпускать его от себя, и вместо того, чтобы сделать то,что ему полагалось, он внезапно спросил доктора, не хочет ли тот перекусить.  
\- Умираю с голода, - прозвучало в ответ.  
Так что Шерлок поймал машину, и они отправились в маленький уютный итальянский ресторанчик Анджело, гдеустроились за столиком у окна и некоторое время сидели в тишине пока им не принесли меню.  
\- Тебе следует попробовать лазанью, - предложил Шерлок, и Джон удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Ты и правда можешь вычислить, что я хочу лазанью? - недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- Нет, конечно, но лазанья здесь и правда неплохая, - ответил Шерлок. Джон засмеялся.  
Не смотря на то,что Холмс уже несколько раз слышал, как Джон смеется, каждый раз все равно был для него сюрпризом.  
Сам факт того, что он мог заставить кого-то засмеяться был необычен; люди обычно смеялись над ним,но сейчас дело обстояло совсем по-другому. К тому же, смех Джона был слегка выше, чем должен был, и он производил на Шерлока странный эффект. Как будто каждый раз ему становилось чуть-чуть теплее.  
\- То, что ты сегодня делал - это было потрясающе, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок снова почувствовал этот странный прилив тепла, но попытался сдержать себя и показаться невозмутимым,как обычно.  
\- Это то, что я делаю. Это моя работа, хочешь я проанализирую тебя?- предложил он, потому что успел заметить очень многое, чему хотел найти подтверждение.  
\- Твоя мать, возможно, рассказала тебе все, что знает обо мне. Так что это будет не так уж и удивительно. Ты не поверишь, сколько вопросов она мне задавала, но мне кажется, я ее понимаю. Она же не хочет, чтобы ее сын сочетался браком с серийным убийцей, - улыбаясь, ответил Джон, его явно забавило это воспоминание.  
До этого момента Джон никак не упоминал грядущую свадьбу. Не интересовался, где же его будущий супруг, не говорил о предстоящем праздновании, даже не возмутился, когда Шерлок потащил его в морг вместо родового поместья. Это открытие приятно удивило Шерлока, и он понял, что тоже не горит желанием обсуждать свадьбу. На самом деле, он вообще не хотел вспоминать о ней, хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не поймет, что же такого необычного кроется в этом совершенно обыкновенном с виду парне.  
\- Я ничего о тебе не знаю, мы с братом не особенно близки, и я, в общем-то, не особо интересовался грядущей свадьбой.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Джон, опуская взгляд на подставку с зубочистками на столе.  
Это было странно. Он ведь только что улыбался, а сейчас вдруг нахмурился. Шерлок задумался над этой резкой переменой настроения, и понял, что Джон, возможно, решил, что больше неинтересен Шерлоку. Детектив отвесил себе мысленный пинок.  
\- Можем заключить сделку, - нашелся Шерлок. – Если я угадаю что-то о тебе правильно, я расскажу о себе, идет?  
\- А если не угадаешь? – Джон был явно заинтересован.  
\- Я никогда не «угадываю», но если окажусь неправ, ты скажешь мне, где я ошибся, и я позволю тебе назвать меня «идиотом» - это разрешается очень немногим.  
В этот момент к ним приблизился улыбающийся Анджело, он перемещался между столами с прирожденной грацией человека, привыкшего к излишнему весу. Его матушка была явно из тех людей, которые накладывают детям в тарелки непомерно большие порции крайне питательной еды и заставляют их съедать все до крошки. Заметив, что Шерлок пришел не один, Анджело улыбнулся еще шире и оправил галстук, решив произвести хорошее впечатление на гостя.  
\- Шерлок! – воскликнул Анжело. - Как здорово, что ты зашел, тебя так дано не было видно! Ты и представить себе не можешь, как я рад, я столько лет умолял тебя устроить свидание, и вот, наконец, здесь, с партнером! Пойду принесу свечу, для большей романтики, - и скрылся так быстро, что ни Шерлок, ни Джон не успели возразить.  
Джон явно ощутил себя неловко, и Шерлок быстро догадался, почему.  
\- Не беспокойся, Анжело мечтает увидеть меня на свидании уже долгие годы, так что он просто слегка преувеличил, когда увидел нас вместе, – Шерлок постарался говорить как можно спокойнее. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось провести остаток вечера в полном молчании только из-за того, что Джон решил, будто Шерлок пытался его соблазнить.  
\- Так ты… Он думает... – Джону явно было неудобно задавать этот вопрос. Шерлок приподнял бровь и слегка переместил корпус вперед, показывая заинтересованность, которая могла бы помочь собеседнику продолжить.  
\- Он в курсе, что ты…эээ.. встречаешься с мужчинами? – наконец, выдавил Джон.  
\- Мне пришлось сказать ему это, чтобы он перестал подстраивать свидания с женщинами. Все эти ухаживания кажутся мне ужасно скучной затеей, – ответил Шерлок, надеясь закрыть тему.  
Он не очень любил обсуждать свою ориентацию и сексуальные пристрастия. Однако с Джоном почему-то решил вести себя несколько мягче, все-таки тот был женихом его брата, а значит, не мог быть гомофобом или решить, что Шерлок вдруг накинется на него.  
Анджело вернулся со свечой и принял заказ: две лазаньи и бутылка красного вина, положив конец затянувшейся неловкой паузе. Пока они ожидали заказ, Джон все-таки согласился поиграть в дедуктивную игру, и Шерлок устроился поудобнее, сложив руки под подбородком.  
Некоторое время он внимательно разглядывал Джона, чтобы не упустить ни одной важной детали. Он очень хотел оказаться прав, но вместе с этим озвучить такие выводы, которые бы могли поразить доктора и заставить его думать, что Шерлок великолепен. Если он сдедуцирует что-то удивительное, то возможно, Джон захочет похвалить его вслух, снова назвать его замечательным или даже фантастическим. Начал Шерлок с фактов попроще.  
Он правильно вычислил, что Джон изучал медицину именно в Бартсе, по тому, насколько ему были знакомы больничные коридоры – он прекрасно знал, куда идет, а не просто следовал за Шерлоком. В обмен на это, Джон узнал, что Шерлок играет на скрипке, и это помогает ему размышлять, поэтому он играет на ней в любое время дня и ночи. Когда Джон поинтересовался у него, насколько хорошо он играет, он только фыркнул и перешел к следующему факту.  
Знак медицинского подразделения на чемодане, строгая стрижка, манера держать себя и слегка приподнятый подбородок буквально кричали о том, что Джон служил в армии. Это было так просто понять, что Шерлок всего лишь поделился своими предпочтениями в пище – в основном, индийская кухня, особенно курица карри. Потом Шерлок сказал, что Джон комиссован домой из Афганистана или Ирака, из-за ранения в верхнюю левую часть тела. Это тоже было достаточно просто понять, понаблюдав за движениями Джона и отметив некоторую зажатость в районе левого плеча. Джон подтвердил, что служил в Афганистане и был ранен в левое плечо, но посчитал это размышление за два факта и наседал на Шерлока до тех пор, пока тот не выложил ему их вместо одного. Пряча улыбку за гримасой раздражения, Шерлок поведал, что разгадал первое дело, когда ему было семь (нашел соседскую кошку), а в университете изучал химию.  
Все еще опираясь на рассмотрение внешности доктора, Шерлок объявил, что Джон сломал нос, играя в регби или футбол. Джон подтвердил, что это произошло во время матча по регби, и Шерлок, которому неожиданно понравился подобный обмен фактами, продолжил тему травм, сообщив, что перенес шесть сотрясений мозга, три из них, когда его били по голове чем-то очень тяжелым. Джон, будучи хорошим доктором, передернулся, но Шерлок быстро успокоил его утверждением, что он все еще умнее большинства людей, вызвав смех собеседника. Шерлок нежиданно почувствовал гордость: он снова заставил Джона смеяться.  
Потом Шерлок отметил, что мать Джона умерла около семи лет назад из-за дегенеративного нейронного нарушения. Когда явно пораженный доктор уточнил, откуда Шерлок это узнал, тот ответил, что свитеру Джона около десяти лет, и он связан человеком со слабостью или дрожью в пальцах. Факт того, что Джон хранил его все эти годы и решил надеть в этот важный день, говорит о глубокой сентиментальной привязанности. Джон подтвердил, что джемпер связан именно его матерью перед тем, как амиотропный латеральный склероз лишил ее возможности заниматься рукоделием.  
Шерлок был не настолько уж несведущ в вопросах эмоциональной привязанности. Он знал, что некоторые люди могли очень долго горевать из-за потери близкого человека, и вполне логично было в подобном случае проявить сочувствие. Он не мог утверждать, что Джон горевал очень сильно, но в его глазах отразилась далекая печаль, когда он говорил о матери, сильно опечаленной тем, что она больше не сможет вязать. В попытке утешить Джона, Шерлок вспомнил выражение лица Лестрейда, когда тот общался с близкими жертв преступлений. Он вспомнил это выражение, немного смягчил его (мать Джона погибла очень давно, его горе не так свежо) и попытался изобразить на собственном лице.  
\- Сочувствую твоей утрате, - сказал он, но Джон просто-таки покатился со смеху. Шерлок озадаченно усттавился на него.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты свое лицо видел? – выдавил Джон между приступами хихиканья.  
Он содрогался всем телом и держал руку на груди, делая мелкие судорожные вдохи, явно пытаясь успокоиться, но все было тщетно. Каждый раз, когда он поднимал взгляд на Шерлока, его снова охватывал приступ смеха, а детектив только и мог, что озадаченно смотреть на него.  
\- Что? – повторил он еще раз.  
\- Лицо! – просипел Джон, и Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Да, я знаю, ты уже говорил. Нет, я его не видел, здесь нет зеркал, – сказал он, что вызвало еще один приступ хихиканья и немного отсрочило ответ.  
\- Ты сделал такое лицо, будто долго гуглил «выражение сострадания» и попытался изобразить его. Никакой искренности, – пояснил Джон, все еще улыбаясь.  
Сказать, что Шерлок был поражен, значило не сказать ничего. Его кривляния никогда не могли провести мамочку или Майкрофта, но Лейстрейд, например, покупался на них до сих пор. Но вот перед ним был Джон Ватсон, без пяти минут с поезда, который, кажется, рисковал от смеха вывихнуть челюсть. Как необычно и интригующе.  
\- Прости, Шерлок, но ты выглядел ну просто очень забавно! – хихикнул Джон, и Шерлок присоединился к нему, пока к ним не подошел Анжело с бокалами и бутылкой вина. Он расставил все это на столе и склонился к ним, будто желая поделиться секретом:  
\- Я принес вам одну из лучших своих бутылок, - прошептал он, указывая на вино. - Некоторые случаи просто требуют, чтобы их отметили, – подмигнул им и скрылся.  
\- Я не его парень! – крикнул Джон ему вслед, но Анжело либо не услышал, либо пропустил это мимо ушей.  
Шерлок налил им по бокалу вина, и они некоторое время провели в тишине, наслаждаясь бархатистым вкусом багряной жидкости, а совсем скоро Анжело принес им две огромные тарелки лазаньи. Джон буквально набросился на еду – Шерлок, как зачарованный, наблюдал за этим зрелищем, вяло ковыряя сыр на своей тарелке.  
\- И это все, что ты можешь продедуцировать? – Джон только что проглотил здоровенный кусок лазаньи и теперь смущенно слизывал остатки томатного соуса из уголка губ.  
\- Пока да, - ответил Шерлок. – Если дашь посмотреть часы или телефон, я расскажу о тебе больше.  
Джон достал свой телефон из кармана и осторожно передал его Шерлоку, который взял его небрежно, словно пару старых носков. Даже погруженный в изучение аппарата, Шерлок заметил, как передернулся Джон, и улыбнулся, когда кусочки головоломки встали на место. Царапины и сколы были для него открытой книгой, буквально умоляющей его прочесть ее секреты. Подняв глаза на Джона, он провел пальцем по гравировке на задней панели телефона.  
\- Телефон изначально не твой, твоего брата. Легко понять по имени, выгравированнному на задней крышке телефона. Не отец или дядя: гаджет скорее для молодого человека, высокая стоимость говорит о близком родстве. Ты обращаешься с ним так, будто бы он хрустальный, хотя телефон весь в сколах и царапинах, но ему нет и полугода. Кто-то вроде тебя не довел бы его до такого состояния. К тому же, гравировка: «От Клары с любовью» и три поцелуйчика - романтическое увлечение. Цена указывает на жену, не просто подружку, но почему он избавился от телефона так быстро? Замужество не удалось, и он бросил ее, в противном случае он оставил бы телефон себе. Причина? Придется гадать, но скорее всего причиной послужило его пьянство.  
\- Как ты узнал про пьянство? – ошарашенно спросил Джон. Шерлок улыбнулся и развернул телефон так, чтобы Джон увидел разъем под питание.  
\- Видишь царапины? Когда он ставил телефон на зарядку, у него сильно дрожали руки, так что он несколько раз промахивался. Таких отметок никогда не бывает на телефонах трезвых людей, но у пьяниц они бывают всегда.  
\- Это. Было. Потрясающе, – сказал Джон, застыв с куском лазаньи на полпути ко рту.  
\- Думаешь? – спросил Шерлок, сам удивленный разросшемуся в груди чувству гордости. Сейчас он практически лучился.  
\- Конечно! Это было необыновенно, совершенно… необкновенно, – Джон вздрогнул, когда забытый кусок лазаньи шлепнулся обратно в полупустую тарелку. Он усмехнулся и снова ткнул в нее вилкой, отправляя обратно в рот.  
\- Я в чем-то ошибся? – поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Да, - кивнул Джон, в его глазах плясали хитрые искорки. - Идиот, – добавил он, вспоминая правила их дедуктивной игры.  
Шерлок нахмурился, вспоминая все сказанное про Джона. Как он мог ошибиться? Царапины на новом телефоне, зарядка трясущимися руками, гравировка, развод… Возможно, брат Джона не был алкоголиком, просто унаследовал заболевание матери, но это маловероятно.  
\- Что не так? – наконец, спросил он, и Джон улыбнулся и тщательно прожевал еду, прежде чем ответить. Частично, из-за того, что этого требовали правила вежливости, частично – потому что ему нравилось заставлять Шерлока ждать.  
\- Гарри – моя сестра. Это сокращение от «Гарриет», - сказал он, и Шерлок скривился, будто получил по голове тяжелым предметом и вот-вот обзаведется седьмым сотрясением мозга.  
\- Твоя сестра! – Шерлок застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Сестра! Я вечно что-то упускаю, но редко попадаюсь на банальную ловушку вопросов пола.  
\- Все равно, это было замечательно, - сказал Джон, - и считается за две правильно угаданные вещи. А еще ты мне должен за то, что правильно определил заболевание моей мамы.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него и задумался, о чем еще можгл было рассказать Джону, который и без того за несколько часов умудрился узнать о Шерлоке куда больше, чем все остальные. Поскольку он узнал что-то о его семье, нужно было рассказать и о своей, хотя от вопроса отношений с братом он старался держаться как можно дальше.  
\- Мой отец ушел от матери двадцать лет назад, и я с тех пор его не видел. Когда я был моложе, моей единственной мечтой было уехать в деревню и заняться разведением пчел, а еще у меня в паху есть родимое пятно в форме…  
Его прервал Джон, подавившийся своей лазаньей, и сигнал нового текстого сообшения. Он выкопал телефон из недр кармана и уставился на экран. СМС от Майкрофта.  
«Почему Джон еще не в поместье? Что ты с ним сотворил?»  
«Ничего я не делал, он будет завтра» .  
«И лучше бы это действительно было именно так» .  
Шерлок с трудом поборол совершенно ребяческое желание показать язык телефону. Вместо этого он обернулся к Джону, который уже тянулся за своим кошельком, все еще пытаясь побороть приступ кашля.  
\- Убери. У Анжело ко мне должок, он выплачивает его итальянской кухней. Теперь мы можем отправится в поместье, но до него добираться полтора часа, а ты уже пятнадцать минут зеваешь, Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня, – Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что от его предложения очень сложно отказаться: Джон был явно вымотан, его щеки от вина порозовели, и он выглядел как человек, который заснет при первой же возможности.  
\- Ты уверен? Я не хотел бы навязываться... – начал Джон, но Шерлок перебил его:  
\- Никаких проблем. У меня есть свободная спальня, и я могу убедить матушку, что ты приедешь к ней завтра.  
\- Тогда ладно. С ног валюсь, – сказал Джон, и они направились к выходу из ресторана.  
Сейчас, когда Джон поднимал свой чемодан, Шерлок наблюдал за ним более внимательно. Он держал плечи ровно, сурово сжав челюсти, в глазах его светилось упорство. Это не могло быть более очевидно: Джон был гордым человеком, для него было важно нести свой багаж самому, хоть это и было тяжело. Это было его поле битвы: с ногой, чтобы доказать самому себе и миру, что он не инвалид. Пока они добирались до Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок размышлял о способе избавления доктора от его психосоматической хромоты.  
Когда они добрались до дома, после некоторых усилий Джон все-таки втащил свой чемодан наверх. Шерлок несколько смущенно отпирал дверь 221Б: у него нечасто бывали гости. Джон немного поглазел по сторонам, хихикнул по поводу черепа на каминной полке и с долгим вздохом устроился в кресле. «Он действительно устал», - подумалось Шерлоку, и тут он вспомнил, что расстроенным гостям принято предлагать чашечку чая. Шерлок некоторое время поразмышлял, считать ли Джона «расстроенным» и есть ли у них вообще чай, но эти размышления прервала миссис Хадсон, прокравшись в кухню.  
\- Шерлок, ты привел с собой мужчину! – прошептала она, и Шерлок обернулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что Джон не слышал.  
\- Да, миссис Хадсон, это один из друзей моего брата.  
\- Твой брат изображает сводника, как мило с его стороны! – она сияла, как маленькая девочка на Рождество.  
\- Конечно, нет, – сказал он, а потом заметил на подносе две полосатые кружки и горку печенья. В кои-то веки он обрадовался умению своей домовладелицы вечно лезть в чужие дела, особенно когда она чуяла романтику.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя редко бывает чай, так что держи и постарайся быть с ним поласковей. И не переживайте по поводу шума, я очень крепко сплю, когда приму свои травки, – сказала она и хитро ему подмигнула.  
Шерлока смутило ее поведение, но он не стал задерживаться, и понес поднос в комнату. Джон радостно схватился за кружку, довольно закрыл глаза и отхлебнул горячий напиток. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и устроился в кресле напротив Джона. Он подумал, что, возможно, принимать гостей не так уж и тяжело. С Джоном было вполне неплохо: гостю, похоже, у него нравилось, да и Шерлоку было приятно видеть Джона у себя в квартире.  
При мысли о том, что Джон должен был уехать на следующий день, у Шерлока внутри заворочалось неприятное собственническое чувство. Глупо было Джону переезжать к матери в поместье, когда сам Майкрофт еще не вернулся; ему гораздо интереснее было здесь, с Шерлоком, чем вдвоем с Викторией в огромном доме. Но он же не мог просто так попросить Джона остаться. Ему нужна была причина, что-то, что заинтересует Джона: а ему, кажется, нравились рассказы Шерлока местах преступления и кровавых убийствах. Если бы у Шерлока сейчас появилось дело, может быть, Джон остался бы подольше. Шерлоку нужно было время, чтобы разгадать загадку по имени Джон Ватсон.  
«Мне нужно дело. Интересное», – написал он Лестраду.  
Ответ последовал быстро: Лестрад за пять лет знакомства с Шерлоком уже запомнил, что ему придется несладко, если он задержится с ответом.  
«Нет у меня интересных дел».  
«Можно просто дело, я сам сделаю его интересным».  
«Шерлок, я не могу просто взять и убить кого-то чисто для твоего разлечения».  
«Напиши мне, как только кто-то совершит преступление. Абсолютно любое».  
Шерлок прижал кончики пальцев к губам и вздохнул: ему нужно было разгадать Джона Ватсона. Нужен был только случай.


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлок всю ночь ворочался с боку на бок, то и дело поглядывая на дисплей телефона - вдруг сообщение от Лестрада. Но криминальный мир то ли вымер, то ли инспектор не горел желанием приглашать детектива. Так дело не пойдет: солнце уже встало, Джон в конце концов спустится в гостиную, и Шерлоку придется отвезти его в поместье, или, не дай Боже, матушка приедет за ним сама. В любом случае - слишком рано. Шерлок горел желанием узнать, отчего же именно Джон был выбран Майкрофту в мужья, и - гораздо важнее - почему тот согласился?  
Провести остаток жизни супругом скучного государственного чиновника, которого заставляют заниматься унылыми вещами ради призрачных выгод… Джон был врачом, солдатом, ему приходилось штопать людей под завываниями тревожной сирены. Он так заинтересовался делами Шерлока, ему нравилось даже просто слушать про них; такой человек вряд ли будет рад жизни с кем-то вроде Майкрофта. Шерлоку просто нужно было еще немного времени для получения данных. Он все еще продумывал свой план, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Стоило ему взять трубку, как оттуда понеслось:  
\- Шерлок, ты что там себе надумал?  
\- С Джоном все в порядке, он провел ночь у меня. Он устал вчера и после ужина я решил предложить ему отдохнуть в свободной спальне.   
\- Начнем с того, что не должно было быть никакого ужина, - сказала она тоном, который всегда заставлял Шерлока чувствовать себя нашкодившим малолеткой.  
\- Начнем с того, что я вообще не должен был его встречать. У меня были планы, и они заняли несколько больше времени, чем я рассчитывал, - отозвался Шерлок, упуская из виду тот факт, что он специально задержал их обоих в морге. - Мне что, надо было запихивать его в кэб, не накормив, хотя он явно был голоден?  
\- Ну, что сделано, то сделано, но Джон Ватсон должен быть в моем доме не позже, чем через четыре часа. Я потратила достаточно усилий, чтобы найти его и заставить согласиться на эту свадьбу, так что я не потерплю того, что ты пытаешься отпугнуть его.   
\- Я не… - начал Шерлок, но матушка повесила трубку прежде, чем он успел закончить фразу.   
Он поднял глаза и увидел Джона, с интересом глядящего на него с верхней площадки лестницы. Он задумчиво чесал в затылке, отчего и без того взъерошенные волосы топорщились еще больше, а футболка на животе задиралась, обнажая полоску кожи с даже на вид мягким островком золотистых волос, который Шерлок видел, даже не вставая с кресла.   
\- Не против, если я воспользуюсь твоим душем? - хриплым, заспанным голосом спросил Джон, сонно моргая. Очевидно, он только что проснулся: весь его вид буквально кричал об этом.  
\- Конечно, - отозвался Шерлок и поспешил вниз к миссис Хадсон, чтобы позаимствовать (но никак не спереть) у нее пару пакетиков чая.   
Вернувшись на кухню, он сполоснул чашки, из которых они пили вчера, и, как только шум душа затих, поставил чайник. В доме кроме бисквитов миссис Хадсон не было совершенно ничего, что можно было бы назвать завтраком, так что им, возможно, следовало бы прогуляться до кафе... Шерлок в уме просчитал оставшееся время: матушка желала видеть Джона к одиннадцати, так что выходить из дома они должны были в полдесятого - у них было еще немного времени.   
Джон, наконец, спустился вниз, и они попили чаю. Шерлок рассказал Джону о звонке матери, и, возможно, ему померещилось, но Джонвыглядел расстроенным, когда услышал, что выходить нужно будет/придется через два часа. Однако, это мимолетное ощущение исчезло, когда детектив предложил Джону позавтракать в кафе, так что они отправились в маленькое местечко недалеко от Бейкер-стрит. Было заметно, что Джону гораздо проще передвигаться без своего тяжеленного чемодана. Они выбрали столик у окна, Шерлок купил им кофе и выпечку и, вернувшись к столу, обнаружил, что Джон мечтательно глядит в окно, витая мыслями явно где-то далеко.  
\- Я скучаю по Лондону, - через некоторое время сказал он. - Я жил здесь до Афганистана, правда, вместе с сестрой. Жалко, у меня было слишком мало времени… -он смущенно замолчал.  
\- Майкрофт живет в Лондоне, теперь ты тоже будешь все время здесь, - Шерлок успешно скрыл все следы отвращения в голосе.  
Джон вздохнул, оперев подборок на правую руку.  
\- Это не то же самое, ты же должен понимать - это как шататься по городу без особой цели, просто глазея по сторонам. Никто не ждет тебя дома, все что у тебя есть, это Лондон, - доктор грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - отозвался Шерлок.  
Он и правда знал каково это: бесчисленное количество раз он шатался по городу, просто чтобы разглядеть окрестности и насладиться журчанием жизни. Он хотел бы показать Джону свой Лондон. Полный криминала и бешеных гонок по мокрым крышам.  
\- Такой чудесный день, в другой жизни я бы отправился на прогулку в Гайд-парк, - все еще печально отозвался Джон.  
Шерлок внимательно следил за ним, продумывая новый план. С поездкой в особняк можно было не спешить, а если Джон скучал по городу и мечтал хоть еще немного побыть в городе свободным человеком, возможно, он захочет остаться еще на день? Матушка здесь была бессильна, разве что она решит самостоятельно приехать за Джоном в Лондон, но попытаться все же стоило. Один день, всего один день. Его должно хватить на то, чтобы разгадать, отчего Джон согласился выйти за Майкрофта, а если он в процессе узнает этого удивительного человека чуть лучше, так разве это плохо?  
\- Можешь остаться еще на день. Майкрофта все еще нет в городе, так что ты можешь еще немного пожить в Лондоне свободным человеком, - предложил Шерлок, и Джон радостно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- А ты… - начал было Джон, но Шерлок уже ждал этого вопроса, так что раздраженно прервал его:  
\- Да, Джон, я уверен. Можешь остаться у меня еще на день, мне это абсолютно не помешает.  
На лице Джона не осталось ни следа прежней грусти: глаза сверкали, а улыбка просто сияла радостью.  
\- Спасибо, Шерлок, но как же ваша мама? Она же ждет меня сегодня.  
\- Я позабочусь об этом, - отозвался Шерлок и потянулся за телефоном. Он собирался позвонить матери, но звонить - значит ругаться. Мобильного у нее не было, так что написать он ей тоже не мог. Поэтому он написал Майкрофту.  
«Джон останется со мной до завтра. Скажи маме».  
Майкрофт ответил так быстро, что Шерлок даже не успел убрать телефон обратно в карман.  
«Джону надо быть дома, с мамой».  
«Джон хочет побыть в Лондоне, значит, ему нужно быть в Лондоне».  
«Не веди себя, как ребенок».  
«Отвали».  
\- Так, я все уладил, - сказал Шерлок и убрал телефон, - ты остаешься со мной еще на день.  
\- Я правда благодарен тебе. Могу приготовить ужин в качестве благодарности, - предложил он, а Шерлок только махнул рукой.  
\- Уверяю тебя, меня не за что благодарить.  
\- Да ладно, Шерлок! Вчерашний день был самым хорошим в моей жизни с тех пор, как я вернулся из Афганистана. И нам все равно нужно поесть, а мне говорили, что я не плохо готовлю.   
Шерлок практически раздулся от гордости: Джону с ним было хорошо. Раньше никому не было хорошо рядом с Шерлоком, да и сам он, честно говоря, редко не тяготился присутствием других людей. Странно, что вместе им было хорошо, но и визит в морг и последующий ужин понравились им обоим.  
Когда они разделались с кофе и пирожными, на пороге кафе случилась заминка: Шерлок не знал, стоит ли ему сопровождать Джона или отправиться домой. Так они и стояли, глядя друг на друга, и Джон нервно барабанил по трости.  
\- Я не задержусь надолго… моя нога… Ты дома сегодня?  
\- Планов у меня нет, но если я куда-нибудь выйду, миссис Хадсон впустит тебя домой, - сказал Шерлок и ощутил себя несколько отвергнутым, потому что Джон решил пойти без него.  
\- Если ты не очень занят, может, прогуляешься с мной? - предложил Джон.  
Шерлок с трудом сдержал радость, соглашаясь: взрослый мужчина может прыгать от восторга, когда его никто не видит, но на улице это могло бы выглядеть странно. На минуту он задумался о возможности вызвать такси, чтобы поберечь ногу Джона, но психосоматическая хромота интриговала его. Он хотел посмотреть, как Джон ходит, скоро ли попросит передышки, скоро ли хромота усилится или, возможно, исчезнет.  
Путь до Гайд-парка прошел спокойно, прохожих было мало, так что они могли спокойно идти по тротуару. Несколько раз Джон обратил внимание на новые магазины, которых не было в его время, и Шерлок с радостью разъяснял ему причины закрытия: обанкротился, был закрыт по решению пищевой комиссии, из-за разлада в семье, смерти владельца и одного особенно жестокого убийства. Джон был восхищен тем, как хорошо Шерлок знал Лондон, и продолжал задавать вопросы, горя желанием узнать больше о преступлениях, совершенных в этом районе. Они так увлеклись беседой, что не заметили, как добрались до Ланкастерских ворот.  
Войдя в парк, Джон сразу же направился к Ланкастерскому фонтану, спустился по ступенькам и оперся на ограждение, наблюдая за утиным семейством. Шерлок не спешил к нему присоединиться, а остался позади, наблюдая. Джон стоял абсолютно прямо, его трость стояла рядом, прислоненная к ограде, позабытая. На нем были темные джинсы, клетчатая рубашка и свитер цвета хаки под черной кожаной курткой. Абсолютный пример обыденных вещей скрывающих абсолютно обычное тело. Однако Шерлок все равно мог различить мышцы, скрытые одеждой: явно обрисованные бицепсы и подтянутые ягодицы под тканью брюк.   
Шерлок снова почувствовал это странное ощущение в животе, пока осматривал Джона. Это ощущение было у него раньше, когда работа была не самым важным предметом в жизни: сейчас он припоминал этот жар в низу живота и дрожь в бедрах - и с интересом наблюдал за первыми признаками возбуждения.  
В первый раз с момента встречи на вокзале, Шерлок подумал, сможет ли он увести Джона у Майкрофта, хоть ненадолго. Мысль напугала его, и он быстро задвинул ее вглубь сознания; возможно, Джон привлекает его, потому что он просто не может понять его до конца. Если обычное наблюдение подведет его, он перейдет к крайне редко используемой стратегии - будет задавать прямые вопросы. Конечно, достоверность сведений, полученных таким методом, подлежит сомнению, ведь все лгут, но попробовать стоило.  
Джон поднялся по ступеням, и Шерлок присоединился к нему в прогулке по парку. Детектив шел медленнее, чем обычно, но все равно быстрее Джона. Доктор хромал, но все равно поспевал за спутником, не сбиваясь с дыхания. После пяти минут молчания, Шерлок решил перейти к активному выяснению подробностей свадьбы.  
\- Скажи мне, Джон, как моя мама нашла тебя? - и тут у Шерлока в кармане зажжужал телефон. Похоже, матушка звонила ему уже в третий раз, так что он снова проигнорировал ее. Шерлок покосился на Джона - тот, кажется, ухмылялся.  
\- На сайте знакомств, вообще-то. Кто-то из дружков прикололся.  
\- Шутка, правда?  
\- Пару лет назад я нажрался с товарищами в пабе, как это обычно бывает: пинта, потом еще, и понеслось. После закрытия паба мы все завалились к Мюррею и продолжили. И в угаре ребята решили создать мне профиль на веб-сайте, чисто поржать. Я и забыл про него, пока ваша мать не связалась со мной.  
\- Это, наверное, было неожиданно: получить предложение от потенциальной свекрови, - Шерлок понадеялся развить тему.  
\- Неожиданно - это еще мягко сказано, - ответил Джон и, покраснев, уткнулся взглядом в ботинки.  
\- И как скоро ты согласился?  
\- Не сразу, - Джон явно прятал глаза.  
Шерлок быстро соображал. Джон явно смутился и явно пытался закрыть тему односложными короткими ответами. С этим согласием явно было что-то не совсем чисто: ничего особо криминального, иначе мамочка немедленно узнала бы об этом, но что-то неприятное лично для Джона, раз он так смущался.  
Из-за чего люди краснели так, как сейчас Джон? Это был не багровый румянец ярости, не оттенок приятного смущения, а предательское зарево стыда: люди всегда пытались его скрыть, но оновсе равно выдавало их с потрохами. Чего обычно стыдились люди? Обычно, они стыдились того, что нарушают правила, если их действия не соответствовали общепринятым представлениям о правильном. Что же нарушил Джон? Что заставляло его ощущать себя ненормальным?   
Вожможно, что-то, связанное с сексуальностью. Люди обычно устраивали из нее целое представление, но в данном случае было крайне сомнительно, что именно необычность ориентации подтолкнула Джона к согласию на свадьбу. Если только он не был нимфоманом, который жаждет всегда иметь партнера поблизости. Хотя вариант того, что кто-либо может возжелать именно Майкрофта, был крайне маловероятен, но Шерлок понимал, что его собственный взгляд на этот вопрос вряд ли можно было считать эталоном. Пагубное влечение отметать было нельзя. Джон явно не употреблял наркотики, иначе Шерлок понял бы это еще на вокзале. Алкоголизм тоже отметался - Джона после полбутылки вина лишь слегка повело. Возможно, дело было в деньгах. Деньги всегда служили очень мощной мотивацией, а у Майкрофта их было много, так что эту гипотезу вполне можно было считать рабочей. Шерлок сдержал желание скривиться при одной мысли об этом: предположение того, что Джон мог выйти за кого-то исключительно ради денег, было таким скучным и унылым, что он предпочел об этом даже не думать.   
Также существовала вероятность, что Джон выходит за Майкрофта по каким-то другим, неизвестным Шерлоку причинам. Многолетний опыт раскрытия преступлений убедил сыщика в том, что люди могли творить совершенно невероятные вещи по совершенно идиотским причинам. Несмотря на то, что Джон был так интересен сейчас, он мог оказаться одним из таких людей. Шерлок опять скривился: ему нужно было больше данных, но Джон решительно упирался и не хотел помогать ему в этом. Если прямой допрос не сработает, ему придется прибегнуть к более изощренным методам. Кроме того, требовалось время, чтобы удалить с "жесткого диска" образ матушки, рыскающей по сайтам знакомств.   
\- Почему ты выходишь за моего брата? – наконец, спросил он, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.  
\- Неважно, - отозвался тот.  
\- Важно для меня! Я не могу понять! - воскликнул Шерлок, сам удивленный своей внезапной вспышкой.  
\- Тебе обязательно понимать все? - на губах Джона затаилась усмешка.  
\- Да. Нет. Только то, что интересно, - выпалил Шерлок и с удивлением отметил, что ухмылка стала только шире.  
К сожалению, больше Джон ничего не сказал, так что до кафе около Галереи Серпентайн они добрались в молчании и, устроившись под развесистой ивой, выпили по чашечке чаю. Вокруг пышным цветом цвела сирень, заполняя всю округу своим сладковатым ароматом, так что чаепитие превратилось в какой-то буколический фарс. Шерлока бы наверняка вывернуло наизнанку от приторности, задумайся он над этим больше, чем на две секунды. Вместо этого, он сосредоточился на Джоне и его рассказах, потому что в жизни детектива впервые за черт знает сколько времени происходило общение ради общения. Это было ново и необычно и призывало узнать о Джоне больше через беседу, а не посредством скупого перечисления фактов, как ранее обычно поступал Шерлок со всеми новыми знакомыми.   
Разговор конечно, был достаточно увлекателен, но даже желание узнать Джона явно не было источником того возбуждения, которое сейчас испытывал Шерлок. Особенно приятным, как оказалось, было находиться в центре внимания Джона: тому всего было мало, он задавал Шерлоку вопрос за вопросом о жизни и о работе, и детектив с удовольствием отвечал на них. Почти все, что мог бы. Почти. Но он не единственный говорил, Джон тоже с удовольствием делился с ним жизненным опытом и был на самом деле довольно общителен, пока беседа не касалась Майкрофта или свадьбы.  
Они растягивали свое чаепитие, как могли, потому что тогда пришлось бы уйти. Но последний глоток был сделан - чай стал настолько холодным и мерзким, что оба скривились, пряча гримасы за чашками. Когда они продолжили прогулку, ветер дул сильнее, чем обычно, так что запах сирени преследовал их до самого Круглого Пруда . Джон ни разу не упомянул о ноге, не попросил Шерлока замедлить шаг или остановиться; он просто продолжал идти, как и полагалось солдату. Они гуляли около двух часов и, вернувшись к фонтану, Сзнали о друг друге уже гораздо больше. Матушка Шерлока звонила еще пять раз, но он игнорировал ее звонки, не желая разрушать приятный день, проведенный с новым знакомым (или, может быть, другом?).  
Они дошли до "Теско Экспресс" на Бейкер-стрит, где Джон купил все необходимое для ужина. Шерлока поставили отвечать за тележку, так что он следовал за Джоном с плохо скрываемым удовольствием на лице. Джон спрашивал, есть ли у Шерлока дома те или иные продукты, и все, чего не хватало, отправлялось в тележку. С каждым новым предметом Шерлок удивлялся все больше. Конечно же, для него не было секретом, что именно собрался приготовить Джон: курица, йогурт и разнообразные приправы говорили сами за себя, но Шерлоку все равно было приятно думать о том, что его сейчас накормят первым в жизни домашним карри. Он был в таком приподнятом настроении, что даже купил восемнадцать красных яблок для эксперимента.   
У кассы они чуть не поругались: Шерлок был убежден, что должен заплатить за покупки по праву хозяина, а Джон утверждал, что благодарственный ужин должен был быть оплачен тем, кто этот ужин, собственно, и готовил. Люди вокруг них старательно не пялились, а некоторые тихо хихикали, будто бы над крайне смешными овощами в своих корзинках, а вовсе не над двумя мужчинами, ругающимися, как старая парочка. В конце концов, Шерлок сдался, за что был вознагражден довольным лицом Джона и еще одной широкой улыбкой, от которой ему становилось так тепло.   
Дома Джон разложил покупки: Шерлок уверил его, что специального места у него нет, так что Джон просто свалил все, что не нужно было убирать в холодильник, в один шкаф. В это время Шерлок звонил маме - у него закончились отговорки. Он ужасно боялся этого разговора, но, с другой стороны, хотел уже разобраться с ним как можно быстрее. Видимо, матушка ждала его звонка, потому что трубку подняли после первого гудка.  
\- Что за безумие у вас там происходит? - без приветствия начала она. Виктория Холмс всегда была крайне прямолиненийна.  
\- Мама, не стоит...  
\- Это смешно! Это все твоя идиотская зависть? Десткая привычка тащить все, что принадлежит брату? Или возможно, ты жаждешь уничтожить его, расстроив его помолвку?  
\- Нет, я...  
\- Что бы ты ни придумал, это не сработает: Джон согласился выйти за Майкрофта, и помолвка состоится. Он очень подходит твоему брату, и я не позволю тебе вмешаться.  
\- Я не...  
\- Завтрашнее утро - крайний срок, - сказала она и повесила трубку, прежде чем Шерлок успел открыть рот.  
Теперь матушка была твердо уверена в том, что он пытается разрушиь брак старшего брата, хотя он вовсе не намеревался этого делать. Ну почти. Ему просто нужно было понять, а для этого нужно было время. Согласно его прошлому опыту, Джон сейчас должен был случайно совершить какую-нибудь глупейшую ошибку, которая выдаст его с потрохами. Он всего лишь хотел подержать Джона у себя, пока тот не перестанет быть интересным.  
\- Жутковато было. Кто это? - спросил Джон, и на секунду Шерлок захотел сказать, что это был Майкрофт, просто чтобы Джон подумал, что у его жениха ужасный характер. Однако, тогда мамочка оказалась бы права, так что он сдержался. У Джона будет еще миллион возможностей понять, как плох его супруг.  
\- Матушка, которая думает, что я тебя похитил.  
Джон скривился и крепче сжал трость, явно чувствуя себя неловко.  
\- Сказал бы мне, я бы объяснил ей, что именно я упросил тебя разрешить мне остаться- сказал было Джон, но Шерлок только отмахнулся от него.  
\- Поверь мне, если я бы не хотел, чтобы ты остался, ты бы уже ехал в направлении поместья, - сказал Шерлок и плюхнулся на диван с ноутбуком на коленях: почитать новости в поисках подходящего преступления, которое он мог бы отправиться расследовать. Вместе с Джоном.  
Утро прошло довольно тихо: Джон с интересом разглядывал книги на полках. Выражение его лица менялось с удивленного на ошарашенное и даже иногда смущенное. Библиотека у Шерлока была довольно-таки разношерстная: старые издания книг по химии перемежались различными учебниками, словарями, путеводителями и, что самое удивительное - романами. Когда Джон хихикнул, Шерлок поднял голову от монитора.   
\- Это было важно для дела, - сказал он, и Джон понимающе кивнул, не переставая улыбаться.  
В конце концов Джон выбрал книгу о Джеке-Потрошителе и устроился в том же самом кресле, что и вчера. Книга оказалась интересной, но вполовину не такой захватывающей, как заметки на полях, написанные аккуратным, убористым почерком. Хорошо, что Джон был так увлечен книгой - он не обращал внимания на все более долгие взгляды, которые бросал на него Шерлок. Иногда они перебрасывались парой фраз - Джон уточнял какие-то заметки на полях, но в основном они молчали, и это было приятно. Большинство людей не переносило долгого молчания, но Джон явно не относился к этому большинству, что очень нравилось Шерлоку: в полной тишине он обновил свой сайт.   
Шерлок почти закончил описание дела о пропавших кувшинах, когда Джон встал и направился на кухню. Шерлок слышал, как он переставляет там вещи с места на место, но по звукам не было похоже на обычный ритуал приготовления чая. Заинтригованный, он отставил ноутбук на кофейный столик и отправился на кухню: Джон как раз ожесточенно рылся в шкафу. Покупки вольготно расположились на столе, среди чашек Петри, а Джон вытаскивал из шкафа разделочную доску, нож, мерные стаканы, сковородку и деревянные ложки.   
\- Селезенка, плесень, семя, персики, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон удивленно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Это загадка такая, или ты просто не умеешь готовить?  
\- Этим ножом я вскрывал селезенку, на доску клал плесень, в эту чашку - семя -, а в сковородке я варил персики.  
Джон скривился, подцепил стакан двумя пальцами и внимательно осмотрел.  
\- Семенная жидкость была твоя?   
\- А это важно? - поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Думаю, нет. Но… честно, это омерзительно. Кроме, разве что, персиков. Это-то как раз нормально.  
\- Они были гнилые, - уточнил Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно, давай опустим тот факт, что ты применяешь посуду для экспериментов, ты после них-то ее моешь? - спросил Джон, наполняя раковину горячей водой и ссыпая туда вещи со стола. И, на всякий случай, добавил туда тарелки, которые намеревался искать позже.   
\- С моей точки зрения, это ты используешь оборудование для экспериментов в качестве посуды. В этом никто никогда не готовил - ну я-то точно. Я чищу их по необходимости, - Шерлок устроился на одном из высоких барных стульев и подвинул микроскоп, чтобы удобнее устроить локти на столе.  
\- Просто из интереса, а как часто наступает необходимость? - спросил Джон.  
\- Как только миссис Хадсон начинает на меня кричать, - ответил Шерлок, и Джон хихикнул, занятый мытьем посуды.  
\- Ты такой грязнуля, да?  
Этот выпад Шерлок решил счесть недостойным своего ответа, так что он просто промолчал и продолжил наблюдать за Джоном. Тот стоял абсолютно прямо, опираясь на обе ноги, его трость стояла рядом, у одного из шкафов. Зрелище Джона, хозяйничающего на кухне, очаровывало: он выглядел совершенно уверенным и спокойным до тех пор, пока ему не нужно было двигаться с места. Тогда ему приходилось опираться на кухонный стол для равновесия, но он оставался по-своему грациозен: Шерлок с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Джон балансировал на здоровой ноге, с медицинской точностью нарезал курицу и чуть проворачивал кисть, орудуя мешалкой в сковороде. Но ничто не могло сравниться с тем ловким движением бедра, которым Джон закрыл ящичек, из которого только что доставал штопор. Совсем скоро перед Шерлоком появился стакан белого вина, а Джон вернулся к плите, помешать рис басмати.  
Шерлок не мог наблюдать за Джоном на кухне без того, чтобы не представить его хозяйничающим в кухне Майкрофта. Шерлок сцепил зубы, представив, как Джон наливает Майкрофту бокал архидорогого вина или нарезает овощи на чистейшей кухне без единого пятнышка, без микроскопов, пипеток и химикатов на рабочем столе. Станет ли брат молча наблюдать за процессом, как Шерлок сейчас, или встанет и поможет? Заставит ли Джона рассмеяться уже несколько раз за день, как Шерлок? Майкрофт обязательно захочет обсудить с Джоном подробности рабочего дня, но будут ли Джону интересны унылые политические дрязги? Конечно же, нет, Джон был похож на Шерлока, он зависел от адреналина, а единственное возбуждение Майкрофт испытывал, открывая зонтик в доме.  
Продукты неспешно превращались во вкусно пахнущую курицу карри, и Шерлок подкрался к плите, чтобы глянуть в сковороду. Он чуял смесь специй, нежное куриное мясо с привкусом кокосового молока: пахло так вкусно, что Шерлок не мог удержаться от желания окунуть туда палец. Джон это вовремя заметил и поймал детектива за запястье.  
\- Во первых, это ужасно негигиенично, особенно теперь, когда я знаю, что ты возишься со всякой мерзостью вроде семени, плесени и внутренних органов. Во-вторых, ты обожжешься. Вот, возьми, - Джон взял деревянную лопаточку, подцепил кусочек курицы и передал Шерлоку.  
Вместо того, чтобы взять лопаточку, Шерлок нагнулся и подхватил еду губами прямо с прибора, а проглотив еду, удивленно расширил глаза. Курица была удивительно вкусной, и он немедленно сообщил об этом Джону, не только потому что это было правдой, но и потому, что ему нравилось, как мило краснел Джон каждый раз, когда его хвалили.  
Шерлок повторил свою похвалу несколько раз, пока они ели, так что Джон становился все краснее и краснее. Шерлок подумал, что он-то наверняка выглядел столь же довольным каждый раз, когда Джон хвалил его за блистательные умозаключения, но быстро отбросил эту мысль: с подобным выражением лица ему лучше было не попадаться на публике.  
Они оба так объелись, что не представляли, как впихнуть в себя еще хоть один кусочек, так что томившийся в духовке яблочный пирог (да, из яблок, купленных Шерлоком для эксперимента) , было решено оставить на вечер.. Джон хотел было начать убирать со стола, но тут Шерлок услышал писк нового сообщения.  
"Для тебя есть дело. Один умник похитил человека и показывает его в трансляции. Тебе лучше приехать как можно быстрее".  
Лицо Шерлока осветилось радостной улыбкой, и он прочел смс Джону: его глаза расширились от удивления (и интереса?). Дело звучало многообещающе - Шерлок обожал убийц, которые умело использовали современные технологии, - расследование могло затянуться больше чем на одну ночь, так что если он все сделает правильно, Джон сможет сопровождать его до самой поимки преступника.  
\- Пойдешь со мной? - с надеждой спросил Шерлок.  
\- Ну, не знаю, я не буду там мешаться? - Джон был явно заинтригован.  
\- Нет. Врач может быть полезен. И это довольно опасно… - Шерлок замолчал, наблюдая за борьбой противоположностей в Джоне.  
\- Хорошо, поеду, - наконец отозвался он. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и принялся натягивать пальто, шарф и перчатки. Джон последовал за ним, и вскоре они уже ехали к Скотланд-Ярду. 


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Шерлок с Джоном зашли в офис Лестрада, первым, кого они увидели, был незнакомый Шерлоку молодой человек лет тридцати. Над поясом коричневых брюк сияла ярко-желтая полоска резинки трусов, а торс плотно обтягивала футболка с V-образным вырезом. Не очень-то обычный наряд для посещения Скотленд-Ярда, не говоря уж о кабинете детектива-инспектора. Тот как раз посмотрел на Шерлока и нахмурился, понимая, что тот пришел не один.  
\- А это кто? – немедленно спросил он.  
\- Доктор Джон Ватсон, - сказал Шерлок и быстро добавил. - Он со мной.  
\- Что значит «со мной»? Это не вечеринка, сюда нельзя таскать гостей.  
\- Я сказал, он со мной, – настоял на своем Шерлок. – Ты будешь упираться, или все-таки объяснишь мне, что происходит?  
Лестрад еще некоторое время колебался между желанием настоять на своем и все-таки ввести Шерлока в курс дела. Последнее победило и Лестрад тяжело вздохнул.  
\- А, черт с тобой. Шерлок, это Джим Мориарти, он из Главного Управления по борьбе с киберпреступлениями. Джим, это Шерлок, я тебе про него рассказывал, – представил их Лестрад. Джим улыбнулся и протянул детективу ладонь, которую тот бегло пожал.  
\- Шерлок Холмс! Так рад встрече с вами, я столько о вас слышал! – воскликнул Джим, но Шерлок не удостоил его даже взглядом.  
\- Лестрад? – Шерлок вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
Явно уставший Лестрад повернул ноутбук экраном к Шерлоку, чтобы они с Джоном могли увидеть сайт, который исследовали инспектор с Джимом. Он выглядел крайне аскетично: черная подложка и видеотрансляция посередине. В шапке ярко сверкали буквы: «Смотри, убью». Под видео крутился счетчик активных зрителей: 532. Да, затейливый фон такому сайту явно был не нужен: внимание привлекало исклдючительно видео.  
На крюк в потолке вниз головой был подвешен связанный мужчина; он не сдавался и продолжал упорно извиваться, пытаясь вырваться из пут. Рук на экране не было видно, но судя по движениям пленника, они были притянуты к чему-то в полу. В помещении было достаточно темно, весь свет проникал из маленького оконца наверху, так что это, скорее всего, было какое-то подвальное помещение. .  
\- Это прямая трансляция? – спросил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
\- К сожалению, именно так, - ответил инспектор и знаком попросил Джима продолжить.  
\- Сайт подняли вот уже как две недели, он привлек наше внимание, потому что на нем кто-то в режиме реального времени убивал животных. Растягивал прямо как сейчас: передние лапы к полу, задние – к потолку. В углу экрана обратный отсчет: чем больше зрителей, тем он дольше. Как только он доходил до нуля, животное убивали.  
\- Как именно? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Когда собиралось достаточно зрителей, в сердце животного прилетал арбалетный болт. Ладно, это и так было достаточно жутко, когда он убивал зверей, но сейчас он вообще, перешел на людей, - ответил Джим.  
\- Вы уверены, что это прямая трансляция?  
\- Да. Видите окно? – отозвался Джим и потянулся к экрану через плечо детектива. - Мы изучили световой и погодный рисунок, и, хотя полной уверенности нет, мы думаем, что это здание расположено если не в Лондоне, то где-то очень близко.  
\- Хорошо, что вы все же не полные идиоты. Я так полагаю, сайт закрыть вы уже пытались? – коротко спросил Шерлок.  
\- Закрыть не получится, IP постоянно меняется, а зеркала сайта держат изолированные сервера. Доменный сервер имеет очень короткий TTL , так что имя у него тоже постоянно меняется, – пояснил Джим.  
Он выглядел как-то чересчур довольно. Видимо то, что он кучу времени проработал на самом нижнем этаже Ярда, общаясь всего с несколькими людьми, привело к тому, что сейчас он вел себя, как ребенок, хвастающийся новыми игрушками. Шерлок застонал и оглянулся на Джона. Тот стоял с совершенно озадаченным выражением лица: видимо, не понял вообще ни слова.  
\- В интернете полно прокси-серверов, нескоро они у него закончатся, – пояснил детектив, и Джон кивнул.  
\- Он так быстро их вскрывает, похоже, за него это делают боты. Мы блокируем IP, и тут же возникает новый. Это бесит, – Джим извиняющеся улыбнулся Шерлоку.  
\- Шерлок, мне нужно все, что ты сможешь выжать из этого видео. Нам нужно найти этот подвал и остановить ублюдка, пока он не убил несчастного парня, – сказал Лестрад, и Шерлок придвинулся ближе к экрану, Джон за его спиной – тоже.  
\- Не так уж и много. По состоянию древесины скажу – дом примерно восмидесятых годов постройки.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – спросил Лоестрад, и, прежде чем Шерлок смог ответить, в комнату вошла сержант Донован, все обернулись в ее сторону. Она раскраснелась от бега и несла сотовый на вытянутой руке.  
\- Выяснила, кто он! – объявила она, и инспектор немедленно поднялся на ноги.  
\- Кто?  
\- Питер Говард, Лондон. Бармен в «Бедуине», в субботу работал, в воскресенье у него был выходной, но сегодня он до работы так и не дошел. Жена говорит, что он ушел из дома в половину четвертого. Смена у него начинается в четыре, но его шеф говорит, что на работе он так и не появился.  
Лестрад направился к выходу, раздавая команде приказы: им нужно было разделиться на поисковые отряды – один направится к Говарду домой, второй – в паб. Некоторое время полицейские шумно собирались, но вскоре в кабинете остались только Шерлок с Джоном и Джим. Лестрад напоследок оглянулся.  
\- Джим, обратно в свой отдел, Шерлок, если ты найдешь тот дом, мне придется на тебе жениться! – заявил испектор и поспешил вслед за своей командой.  
\- Тоже мне, стимул! – проорал Шерлок ему вслед, но Лестрад никак не отреагировал на это заявление, скрывшись из виду.  
Джим, наоборот, никуда не пошел, а остался в офисе, переминаясь около Шерлока. Несколько раз, кажется, собирался заговорить, да так и замирал с открытм ртом. Когда же он, наконец, собрался с силами, голос у него ощутимо дрожал.  
\- Так, видимо, нам придется снова встретиться, если вы взялись за дело. Шерлок Холмс на хвосте - это же очень плохо для преступника, верно?  
Шерлок не ответил: он продолжал таращиться в монитор, на котором несчастная жертва все еще пыталась вырваться из пут. Джима тишина, похоже, нисколько мне смутила, он еще некоторое время понаблюдал за детективом, затем развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Прощай, Шерлок Холмс, - сказзал он, уходя.  
\- Это было странно, - выдал Джон, как только Джим скрылся из виду.  
\- Да, я ему понравился, - отозвался Шерлок, все еще погруженный в размышления.  
\- Что, правда? Странные у него методы самовыражения тогда.  
\- Он сунул записку с номером телефона мне в карман, пока терся рядом. Правда, не очень-то изысканно, – сказал Шелок и отправился шарить по ящикам стола инспектора. После чего обернулся к Джону и объявил, что они отправляются совершать некое исследование.  
\- Какого рода? – отозвался Джон.  
\- Команда Лестрада допросит семью и коллег парня, так что нам не придется вязнуть в этихх идиотских человеческих взаимоотношениях. Мы проследим его возможные пути на работу и поищем улики. Мне просто понадобится его домашний адрес, – с этими словами Шерлок вытащил из кармана свой Блекбери и защелкал кнопками.  
\- Вот, - он повернул телефон к Джону. Там отображался сайт со всеми контактными данными Говарда.  
\- Это в 10 минутах отсюда. Я, конечно, понимаю, что в темноте искать неудобно, но если он сопротивлялся, то я обязательно найду следы борьбы. Пошли, Джон, – и они вдвоем покинули Скотланд-Ярд.  
Большую часть вечера они шарахались по улицам на отрезке «дом Говарда-работа», ища что-нибудь подозрительное. Шерлок светил по сторонам спертым (позаимстванным) у Лестрада фонариком. Он не очень-то привык к подобному: нет, не к поискам улик, а к тому, что рядом находился кто-то, с кем можно было поговорить (пусть и довольно одностороннем порядке). Джон следовал за ним, даже когда они навернули несколько кругов поо одному и тому же месту, не жалуясь на боль в ноге, хоть все еще слегка прихрамывал.  
Шерлок рассматривал все. Искал подозрительные следы шин, следы на песке, примятую траву или слишком любопытных соседей, выглядывающих из окон. Джон время от времени спрашивал, что искать, и внимательно осматривался, указывая детективу на что-либо подозрительное. Шерлок был удивительно тронут энтузиазмом Джона – конечно, все то, на что он указывал, было бесполезно, но он с трудом подавлял желание тупо улыбнуться на каждое «Шерлок, а это ты видел?» Он даже подобрал бычок, не имеющий никакого отношения к делу, просто потому что Джон указал на него.  
Было уже почти два часа ночи, когда они добрались до дома. Оказавшись там, Шерлок немедленно сгреб лаптоп проверил сайт. Питер Говард был еще жив и даже относительно в порядке, висел в прежней позе, но дергался уже вяло и явно устал. Шерлок устроился в любимой позе в любимом кресле с ноутом на коленях, чтобы поразмышлять.  
Шерлок, конечно же заметил, что Джон ушел на кухню делать чай, а затем принес и поставил исходящую паром кружку на подлокотник его кресла, и только отмахнулся, когда Джон предложил, что будет спать на диване на случай, если понадобится его помощь. Несколько часов Шерлок перекладывал разрозненные кусочки головоломки то так, то сяк, надеясь, что всплывет что-то, незамеченное ранее. На мониторе, Питер пытался прижать голову к груди, но его лицо краснело все больше и больше, и он, казалось, вот-вот потеряет сознание. Но он был хотя бы жив. Счетчик под видео указывал, что число зрителей удвоилось.  
Когда Шерлок выпал из своего медитативного состояния, он понял, что в какой-то момент Джон просто вырубился на диване. Он выглядел впоне мирным и довольным жизнью, и Шерлок несколько минут разглядывал его, стараясь не представлять Джона в монструозной постели Майкрофта. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить гостя, Шерлок прокрался всвою комнату и принес оттуда покрывало, и акуратно укрыл им Джона. Тот немного поерзал во сне и пробормотал что-то вроде «верблюд». Шерлок улыбнулся и вернулся к размышлениям над делом.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро Шерлок заваривал чай на кухне, втайне надеясь, что миссис Хадсон не решит войти, как всегда, в самый неподходящий момент: если она выяснит, что Шерлок все-таки умеет заваривать чай, то совершенно логично перестанет сама делать его для детектива, а это совершенно не входило в его планы. Удивительно, но процесс приготовления чая оказался совсем несложен. Еще более удивительным было то, что Шерлок хотел приготовить этот чай для Джона и предложить ему его, когда он проснется. Это должно было произойти довольно скоро: Шерлок сам собирался разбудить его в ближайшее время. Им нужно было кое-что обсудить. Матушка Шерлока выдвинула ему ультиматум: Джон должен был приехать к ней этим же утром, а Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что все еще не готов к этому.  
В это тихое и спокойное утро, когда квартира только-только наполнялась светом первых солнечных лучей, Шерлок размышлял о том, захочет ли он отпустить Джона хоть когда-нибудь. Они так замечательно работали вместе. Шерлок походил на ураган или лесной пожар, Джон же, наоборот, был похож на огненного муравья: маленький, совершенно не грозный на вид, но сильный и опасный. Целая армия была заключена в этом небольшом организме, и это было захватывающе.  
Щелчок закипевшего чайника вывел его из раздумий: он разлил кипяток по чашкам, закинул в каждую чайный пакетик, и понес их в гостиную, где Джон все еще крепко спал под тяжелым одеялом. Поставив чашки на стол, Шерлок опустился на колени около дивана и стал рассматривать спящего. Джон выглядел очень спокойным, а лучик света из окна подсвечивал его волосы, отчего они казались больше золотыми, чем коричневыми. Пряди растрепались, но все равно выглядели очень мягкими, и Шерлок, не задумываясь, потянулся к ним и пропустил одну прядь между указательным и средним пальцами. Она оказалась еще мягче, чем он ожидал, так что Шерлок задумал было коснуться волос Джона всей ладонью, но тут пискнул его телефон: сообщение от Майкрофта. «Ну спасибо, братец», - подумал Шерлок и опустил ладонь на плечо Джона, чтобы легонько потрясти его.  
Джон резко проснулся и несколько секунд пытался осознать, где он, собственно, находится. Потом поморгал, зевнул и потянулся перед тем, как улыбнуться Шерлоку.  
\- Доброе утро, - хрипло сказал он, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ, протягивая кружку с чаем.  
\- Доброе, Джон. Прости, что разбудил тебя, но уже рассвело, а нам нужно поговорить, – Шерлок взял свою кружку и уселся на стол, напротив Джона. Вспомнив сообщение Майкрофта, он покосился на телефон.  
«Джон еще жив?»  
«Конечно».  
Джон обратил внимание на ноутбук, стоящий на столе рядом с Шерлоком, и вспомнил про дело и несчастного бедолагу, висящего вниз головой в каком-то из Лондонских подвалов.  
\- Как он? – спросил Джон, и Шерлоку не понадобилось уточнять, о ком идет речь.  
\- Все еще жив, но несколько часов назад потерял сознание, - отозвался Шерлок, и Джон вздохнул.  
\- По-крайней мере, он еще не погиб, у нас есть время, чтобы его найти.  
\- Да, именно так. Но до того, как мы приступим к этому, нам нужно обсудить твое участие в деле, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок, отпив глоток чая. Джон явно расстроился, будто бы его отвергли, и лицо его больше не выражало привычной радости.  
\- Я вчера только путался у тебя под ногами, так? – Джон с трудом сдерживал дрожь в голосе.  
\- Джон! Конечно же, нет. С тобой вчера мне было хорошо… очень, – Шерлок заерзал по столу. - Просто матушка надеется увидеть тебя до ланча.  
\- А, - отозвался Джон и снова уткнулся взглядом в кружку.  
\- Ты хочешь отправиться в поместье? – спросил Шерлок, и тут настал уже черед Джона смущаться и теребить край одеяла.  
\- Я не хотел показаться неблагодарным, это со стороны твоей матушки было очень мило предложить мне свободную комнату, но Майкрофта же не будет до самого воскресенья… Возможно, если ты не будешь против… я мог бы остаться и помогать тебе. Ну вдруг тебе понадобится врач… - Джон запинался на каждом слове.  
Это было удивительно милое зрелище: щеки и кончики ушей Джона порозовели, и он то и дело нервно облизывал нижнюю губу. Шерлоку пришлось даже прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать улыбку, грозившую вот-вот растянуть его собственный рот до ушей: Джон хотел остаться с ним! Это, да еще и возможное убийство делало день просто замечательным.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. Ты мне здорово помог вчера, так что я сообщу об этом Майкрофту, - сказал Шерлок и немедленно принялся строчить смс.  
«У меня дело, Джон мог бы мне помочь, так что пока его приезд к мамочке откладывается на неопределенное время».  
«Мне напомнить, что Джон вообще-то мой жених?»  
«Он врач, это может быть полезно, особенно для меня. Скажи мамочке, чтобы прекратила названивать. Джон не приедет, пока мы не закроем дело».  
«Тебе не приходило в голову, что Джону может быть неинтересна роль твоего ассистента?»  
«Он сам попросил», – написал Шерлок, прекрасно понимая, насколько это разозлит брата.  
Так оно и оказалось: Майкрофт не ответил, и Шерлок был сполна вознагражден ощущением собственного превосходства. Это чувство было ему знакомо – он всегда испытывал его, когда ему удавалось хоть в чем-то превзойти старшего брата. Однако, у Шерлока не было времени долго размышлять о Майкрофте: где-то в Лондоне томился в плену человек, и с этим надо было что-то делать.  
Шевеление на экране отвлекло детектива от размышлений. Из-за камеры вылетела длинная тонкая стрела, пронзившая сердце Питера Говарда. Джон судорожно вздохнул, но не отвел взгляд от кровавого пятна, расплывающегося по рубашке мужчины. Вскоре под видео появились крупные буквы:  
«Вам понравилось, господин Шерлок Холмс?»  
Джон удивленно распахнул глаза и вопросительно покосился на детектива, надеясь получить разъяснения, которых, впрочем, так и не последовало. Шерлок был озадачен не меньше Джона, и сейчас перекапывал свой «жесткий диск», перебирая всех знакомых, кто мог быть способен на нечто подобное. Процесс прервало сообщение Лестрада:  
«Надо поговорить».  
«Уже едем»,- ответил Шерлок, стаскивая Джона с дивана, из его уютного гнезда под теплым пледом. Они не стали тратить время на переодевание, душ или завтрак: у них было дело, труп, и убийца, обратившийся к Шерлоку.  
:::  
Они проторчали в кабинете Лестрада почти весь день. Сначала инспектор просто орал на детектива, требуя выдать всю известную ему информацию, которую тот совершенно точно выдавать не хотел. Джон наблюдал за перепалкой, как за захватывающим теннисным матчем: собеседники успешно обменивались оскорблениями, завуалированными угрозами и крупицами полезной информации с легкостью давно знающих друг друга игроков. В конце концов, Джону пришлось вмешаться, заявив, что хоть ему и нравилось наблюдать за их грызней, но им еще нужно было поймать убийцу. Убийцу, который явно намеревался продолжать, потому что его первая попытка оказалась вполне удачной (ну, с его точки зрения).  
Трансляция на сайте прекратилась, там осталось только всплывающее сообщение, адресованное Шерлоку. Это сообщение стало одновременно и благословением и проклятьем: оно значило сузило круг подозреваемых, со всех подданых ее Величества до тех, кто был лично знаком с детективом. К сожалению, похоже все, кто смотрел трансляцию на сайте, прогуглили имя Шерлока и устремились на форум его сайта.  
Телефон Шерлока надрывно пищал чуть ли не раз в минуту, и, хотя Шерлок порывался просто вырубить звук, Лестрад заставил его читать все сообщения, в надежде на то, что там попадется какая-нибудь зацепка. Также нельзя было упускать вероятность того, что «онлайн-убийца», как окрестил его Лестрад, захочет связаться с Шерлоком лично. На форуме появилось около сотни новых сообщений, и Джон вызвался проглядеть их, пока Шерлок с Лестрадом изучали увеличенные фотографии подвала, в котором держали Питера Говарда.  
Джон провозился с форумом все утро. Он работал так быстро, как мог, принимая во внимание непривычную клавиатуру. Он тщательно отмечал IP-адреса и подозрительные сообщения, но в окне постоянно всплывали новые посты, и это здорово замедляло процесс. С точки зрения Шерлока, все это жутко отвлекало его от работы. Каждый раз, когда он отвлекался от фотографий, он утыкался взглядом в Джона, облизывающего губы или сосредоточенно прикусившего кончик языка. Шерлок за всю свою жизнь не видел столь беспокойных частей тела, хотя частей тела он повидал немало. Если бы Шерлок был менее рациональным человеком, он бы решил, что язык Джона дразнится, завлекая его.  
Через несколько часов, Шерлок с Лестрадом пришли к общему мнению, что в имеющихся данных не было совершенно никакой зацепки, которая могла бы вывести их на след убийцы. Джон составил список подозрительных адресов, который был отправлен по факсу в компьютерный отдел, чтобы они могли отследить их. Форум продолжал заполняться постами, но уже не так активно, как раньше, так что Джону стало несколько проще.  
Шерлок, по настоянию Лестрейда, все-таки составил список людей, которые могли его ненавидеть. К большому расстройству инспектора и отдела, жаждущих прочесать подноготную всех и каждого, список занял четыре листа мелким шрифтом. Джон заинтересованно сунул нос в распечатку и нашел там имя, не так давно ставшее ему знакомым.  
\- Шерлок, а почему тут имя твоего брата?  
\- Потому что Лестрад сказал, что я должен выписать имена всех, у кого есть причина ненавидеть меня, невзира на причину ненависти, – спокойно отозвался Шерлок.  
\- Почему он ненавидит тебя?  
\- Боюсь, ответ на твой вопрос займет еще четыре листа и отнимет час нашего времени. Учитывая тот факт, что твой желудок издает разнообразные звуки вот уже сорок пять минут, а мы пока больше ничем не можем помочь Скотланд-Ярду, почему бы нам не отправиться домой?  
Джон согласился и уже потянулся за курткой, но Лестрад все еще хотел прояснить некоторые моменты.  
\- Это не игра, Шерлок! Нам правда следует копаться в прошлом твоего брата? У нас тут убийца, и мне бы не хотелось тратить время на бесполезные расследования! – инспектор не повышал голоса, но это все равно прозвучало угрожающе.  
\- Хорошо,. – пробормотал Шерлок, отобрал распечатку у Лестрада и вычеркнул оттуда имя Майкрофта.  
\- Это отнюдь не значит, что у него нет причин меня ненавидеть, но мой брат гораздо умнее любого следователя, которого вы поставите на это дело. Никто никогда ничего про него не выяснит, и, поскольку он в данный момент находится в Кот-Д’Ивуар, из которого довольно сложно убивать людей здесь, в Лондоне, мы ожем не тратить на него ваши ресурсы, – изрек Шерлок и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но инспектор снова остановил его.  
\- Стой. А кем работает твой брат?  
\- Он – самый опасный в мире человек, который только может вам встретиться. Пошли, Джон, - Шерлок решительно направился к выходу, Джон поспевал за ним недлинными, но уверенными шагами.  
:::  
Дома Джон буквально набросился на остатки вчерашнего карри. Он потянулся было поставить на стол вторую тарелку, но Шерлок остановил его:  
\- Пищеварение замедляет мыслительный процесс, я редко ем, когда работаю над делом, - Шерлок покачал головой.  
\- Это безумие! – воскликнул Джон. - К тому же это дико вредно!  
\- Мой организм нетребователен, - отозвался Шерлок и подхватил со стола ноутбук, чтобы проверить злосчастный сайт. Ничего нового: все то же раздражающее сообщение на черном фоне.  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь кусочек? Мне вот всегда на второй день вкуснее кажется, – Джон впиявился в очередной кусок.  
Шерлок уже собрался было отказаться повторно, но тут Джон довольно застонал, закрыв глаза и проглатывая мясо. Когда Джон откинул голову назад, солнце осветило его кадык так, что Шерлок немедленно преисполнился желания лизнуть выступающую плоть. Возможно, поставить засос. Немножко искусать.  
\- Давай же, Шерлок, даже если твой организм не хочет этого, ему все равно понравится, - сказал Джон. Когда он протянул Шерлоку свою вилку, в его глазах плясали веселые искорки.  
Даже если бы Джон провел долгие часы, размышляя над построением фразы, он не могбы выдать ничего ужаснее только что сказанного: организм Шерлока явно не нуждался в этом, но был совсем не против. Когда Шерлок потянулся за вилкой, Джон пожал плечами и сунул кусок себе в рот, зажмуриваясь и счастливо вздыхая так, будто бы он никогда не ел ничего вкуснее. Возможно, если бы Шерлок мог пошевелиться, он бы сдался и попробовал кусочек, но он чувствовал себя полностью обездвиженным.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что Джон всего лишь дразнится и высмеивает его манеру еды, но все равно почувствовал, как кровь устремляется к паху, стоило Шерлоку только представить, что именно он сможет заставить Джона стонать и вздыхать, как сейчас. Он нахмурился, удивленный таким ходом мыслей – обычно его либидо было довольно-таки спокойно, а во время расслледования так и вовсе сходило на нет. Это было уж совсем необычно: хотеть прямо сейчас взобраться на стол, сгрести Джона за волосы и целовать, до тех пор пока не забудет о своей чертовой курице. Желание затащить Джона в спальню, сорвать с него одежду, лизать, целовать и кусать не только для того, чтобы изучить весь диапазон звуков, но и доставить ему удовольствие. Это было неожиданно. Кажется, он влип – не так ли? Но его вполне устраивала опасность, если рядом был Джон. Не только в постели, но везде и всюду. Во всей его жизни.  
\- Шерлок! – резкий оклик Джона заставил детектива вздрогнуть. По его тону можно было понять, что он уже не в первый раз звал Шерлока.  
\- Что? – Шерок попытался, чтобы это вышло раздраженно, гневно... как угодно, только не возбужденно.  
\- Я собирался принять душ, ты не хочешь пойти первым?  
Шерлок покачал головой и последил за тем, как Джон выходит из кухни и поднимается наверх. Совсем скоро он услышал шум воды, и, вздохнув, направился в гостиную – еще раз проверить сайт. После обновления страницы на привычном черном фоне возникло новое видео. Шерлок удивился – он не ожидал, что следующую жертву найдут так скоро. Однако, в этот раз на экране высветился не терзающий путы человек, а здание. Да и счетчика просмотров тоже не было видно, Шерлок изумленно распахнул глаза: он рассматривал фасад своего дома на Бейкер-Стрит. Отключив ноут от зарядки, Шерлок шагнул к окну. Трансляция велась вживую: он заметил свой силуэт в окне 221 Б. Камера явно снимала снизу, так что окна соседнего дома отпадали. Возможно, машина? Он снова выглянул из окна, но камеры не разглядел.  
\- Джон? – позвал он, но тот не отозвался, так что он попробовал еще раз, громче:  
\- ДЖОН! Скорее, за нами следят! – Джон проорал что-то в ответ, но Шерлок не разобрал, что именно.  
Он решил не дожидаться Джона – дело было слишком срочным. Он швырнул наоутбук на диван и выбежал на улицу в поисках камеры.  
:::  
В квартире, Джон торопиво выбежал из ванной в одних джинсах и футболке. Он слышал, как Шерлок зовет его, так что выбрался из душа как можно скорее и даже успел одеться, на случай, если Шерлок успел вляпаться в неприятности, пока Джон был в ванной.  
\- Шерлок? – позвал Джон, ссыпаясь по лестнице, вода с мокрых волос неприятно пропитывала на футболку.  
Шерлока не было ни на кухне, ни в гостиной. Джон только успел заметить брошенный ноутбук и подобрал его, чтобы посмотреть на открытые вкладки. Здание на экране казалось подозрительно знакомым, но Джон опознал его, только увидев долговязую фигуру человека в костюме, стоявщего перед ним на улице. Бейкер-стрит! Шерлок!  
Уже готовый к сражению, Джон пулей взлетел на второй этаж и выкопал со дна чемодана свой табельный пистолет. Сунул его за пояс джинсов и поспешил на улицу, окликая детектива.  
\- Скорее в дом, ты, дубина! – Шерлок обернулся чтобы посмотреть на Джона, который схватил его за руки, торопливо оглядывая на предмет травм.  
\- Джон, со мной все в порядке, но убийца точно был здесь – камера установлена вон на той машине, - сказал Шерлок, ткнув пальцев в направлении одного из автомобилей.  
Джон огляделся, пытаясь определить, где находится человек, установивший камеру, но на улице было слишком много народу. Правда, он заметил странного мужчину, который внимательно посмотрел на них с Шерлоком и, повернувшись, скрылся в переулке.  
\- Сюда! – крикнул Джони припустил в переулок, Шерлок побежал следом.  
Это было восхитительно. Такого прилива адреналина Джон не испытывал с самого возвращения в Лондон. Он чувствовал себя героем остроосюжетного фильма: погоня за подозреваемым, попытки не упустить его из виду на поворотах. Джон слышал стук своего сердца, чувствовал, как расширяются его легкие, наполняясь воздухом, и слышал ритм своего бега. Ветер, бьющий Джону в лицо, наполнял его восторгом, а присутствие Шерлока заставляло его ощущать себя непобедимым. Это было великолепною  
Джон и Шерлок гнались за парнем, кажется, целую вечность, пока он не прыгнул в черную машину и не скрылся из виду. Здесь настала очередь Шерлока вести: они неслись зигзагами по переулкам, вламывались в рестораны, лезли по пожарным лестницам и бежали по крышам. У Шерлка в голове точно была полная карта Лондона: он знал, на каких улицах машине придется замедлиться, а где и вовсе почти остановиться. Они некторое время успевали за ней, но потом водитель дал газу на красный свет, и машина скрылась из вида.  
Тяжело дыша, Джон привалился к ближайшей кирпичной стене и сделал несколько глубоких размеренных вдохов, которые, впрочем, скоро перешли в смешки, а следом и в заливистый хохот. Сначала Шерлок недоумнно косился на него, но вскоре присоединился к Джону. Так они и стояли, привалившись друг к другу – правая рука Шерлока у левой Джона. Когда Джон, наконец перевел дыхание, он посмотрел на детектива.  
\- Это было безумно. Самая невозможная вещь за всю мою жизнь.  
\- У тебя, видимо, слишком скучная жизнь, - отозвался Шерлок, повернувшись к Джону с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
Шерлок был прав, его жизнь была слишком уж тихой, и свадьба с Майкрофтом вряд ли многое изменила бы. Его ожидала долгая, обыденная и скучная жизнь, но ему ведь требовался именно покой, не так ли? Раньше его жизнь была полнга различных событий, но все они почему-то приводили к весьма печальным результатам: сначала пуля в плече, а потом и вовсе неподъемная ноша, о которой никак нельзя позабыть.  
Он чуть не разрыдался от смеха, когда прочел первое письмо мимссис Холмс, но позже, через несколько месяцев вежливых бесед (почта, затем телефон) он был вынужден признать, что идея брака между ним и Майкрофтом была не так уж и плоха. Он мог съехать от Гарри и оставить прошлое позади. Да и само понятие того, что у него будет компаньон, с которым можно делиться новостями, готовить еду, вместе смеяться и больше не мерзнуть в постели, было очень приятно.  
Шерлок несильно пихнул его в ребра, вырывая из раздумий.  
\- Эй! Ты чего? – возмутился Джон.  
\- Возвращаю тебя на грешную землю. Давай скорее, надо бежать к дому, я проверю машину, - с этими словами Шерлок сорвался с места.  
Джон рассмеялся и последовал за ним, апрельский ветер холодил пот на его лбу. Шерлок, кажется, несся совершенно загадочными петлями. Когда они добрались до Бейкер-стрит, камера была на все том же месте. Шерлок немедленно скрутил ее и осмотрел, но потом установил обратно, чтобы копьютерщики с Джимом могли все осмотреть.  
\- Ты знаешь, чья это машина? – спросил Джон.  
\- Есть у меня одна идея... – Шерлок ловко вскрыл замок багажника.  
Внутри лежало тело Питера Говарда. Шерлок обрадовался, как малыш на Рождество, и даже хлопнул в ладоши от восторга. Потом заявил, что хочет осмотреть тело раньше Лестрада, и приказал Джону вернуться домой, чтобы спрятать пистолет, пока Шерлок соберет свои инструменты. Спустившись, Джон обнаружил Шерлока в гостиной: тот лихо крутил его тростью на манер шеста.  
Джон замер с открым ртом: нога не беспокоила его с того момента, как он увидел Шерлока в видеотрансляции на сайте «Смотри, убью».


	6. Chapter 6

В обычный день кухня на 221B Бейкер-стрит напоминала нечто среднее между кухней и лабораторией. В ту ночь кухня была едва видна под всем лабораторным оборудованием, которое Шерлок умудрился разбросать по всем поверхностям. Команда Лестрада с телом уехала час назад, но у Шерлока было достаточно времени чтобы собрать частицы крови, тканей, волос, ногтей и кожи. Сейчас он старательно изучал каждую крупицы возможных улик, чтобы найти что-то – ну хоть что-нибудь, что могло привести их к убийце. Джон сидел на стуле, наблюда за Шелоком слипающимися от усталости глазами, опираясь на маленький столик, заставленный пробирками и чашками Петри.   
Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что хвастается своими способностями. Да, он сейчас делал то же самое, до чего мог дойти и Андерсон, но он не только был способен провернуть все это на собственной кухне, он еще и делал это быстрее и качественнее. Джон, правда, не следил за его действиями, и это было совершенно неприемлемо; не каждый день Шерлоку удавалось наглядно доказать, что он хорош в чем-то кроме построения умозаключений, Джону не следовало пропускать такое зрелище. Но тот был совершенно вымотан и заснул уже через несколько минут сидения за столом. Шерлок хотел было рзбудить его и отправить в постель, но он уже практически закончил анализ на токсины и хотел, чтобы Джон услышал результат.   
\- Джон? - прошептал он, закончив с экспериментом, но Джон не пошевелился.

\- Джон! - повторил Шерлок чуть громче и осторожно коснулся его плеча.

Джон со стоном открыл глаза и покосился на Шерлока из-под полуопущенных век .

\- И ты позволил мне заснуть в подобном положении? – он недовольно нахмурился.

\- У меня есть результат анализа крови,- Шерлок, похоже, и вовсе не обратил внимания на заданный вопрос.

На этом моменте Джон проснулся. Он выпрямился, пригладил волосы, и Шерлок подождал, пока он обратит на него все свое внимание, чтобы показать то, что ему удалось узнать.

\- Я обнаружил следы хлоргидрат эторфина в его крови. Я не удивлен использованию седативных препаратов, именно поэтому мы не нашли никаких следов борьбы в квартире вчера ночью. Этот препарат - M99 - действует быстро, так что у Говарда, вероятно, не хватило времени на защиту. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом препарате?

\- Не совсем, нет. Я, конечно, слышал о нем, - отозвался Джон, и Шерлок практически видел, как у него голове проворачивались шестеренки. Он желал сейчас, чтобы Джон пришел к правильным выводам так же яростно, как родители желают чтобы их малыш наконец заговорил. Джон еще ни разу его не разочаровал, и он очень не хотел, чтобы это произошло сейчас.

\- Разве этот препарат не используется на животных? – наконец, спросил Джон, и Шерлок ободряюще кивнул.

\- Животный транквилизатор, значит, доступ к нему на законных основаниях имеют только ветеринары, - сказал Джон, и его улыбка стала еще шире.

\- Ветеринары, ветконтроль или цирковые работники, да, - подтвердил Шерлок , и Джон на мгновение задумался.

\- Таким образом, если мы будем искать тех, кто имеет доступ к этим наркотикам, то это должно значительно сократить наш список подозреваемых, - радостно выдал он.

Шерлоку захотелось поцеловать его. Джон в очередной раз доказал, что был великолепен. Не так хорош, как Шерлок, таких было очень мало, но умный, вполне способный решать головоломки в одиночку.

\- Да, стог сена стал значительно меньше, - произнес Шерлок, строча смс Лестраду, чтобы сообщить ему, что его команде нужно приступить к поискам в новом направлении. - Иди спать, завтра нам с тобой предстоит великий день. Конечно же, если команда Лестрада сможет достойно справиться с порученным заданием. 

\- Не пойду, если тебе нужна моя помощь. Тебе нужна моя помощь? - спросил Джон, и Шерлок немедленно захотел найти хоть какую-нибудь задачу, требующую помощи.

\- Мы ничего не сможем сделать до утра, спи, я разбужу тебя, если что-то случится, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Ты не собираешься идти спать? - спросил Джон.

\- Может быть.

\- Тогда спокойной ночи, - сказал Джон и направился по лестнице в «свою» комнату.

Приятно было смотреть, что он ходит, не хромая. Шерлок не знал, как долго это будет продолжаться, но он был готов придумать другие способы избавления от психосоматических травм, если они когда-либо снова проявят себя в будущем. «Тогда он будет справляться с ними не один», - подумал он и плюхнулся на диван. Он немного поразмышлял над делом, но погоня по всему городу была достаточно утомительна, одеяло, прижатое к лицу пахло Джоном, да и устроился он довольно удобно, так что вскоре уснул.

:::

Когда Шерлок проснулся, квартира была залита солнечным светом. Судя по всему, было семь-восемь часов утра. Из кухни доносился странный шум: кто-то возился с чайником и насвистывал незнакомую мелодию. Джон проснулся и явно был в хорошем расположении духа. Шерлок был удивлен, что он спал так долго: обычно он не залеживался в постели во время расследования. Он обвинил в этом одеяло с заманчивым ароматом, который, к сожалению, уже выветрился, так что детктив встал, чтобы проверить свой телефон. Как только он увидел, что не было никаких сообщений или пропущенных вызовов, он направился на кухню, чтобы посмотреть, что же там делал Джон.

На столе стояли две кружки, из тостера торчало два кусочка хлеба, а сам Джон, стоял, прислонившись к холодильнику, видимо, ожидая, что произойдет раньше: поджарятся тосты или закипит чайник. Он все еще был в своем спальном (старые серые спортивные штаны и белая хлопковая футболка), босиком, волосы были растрепаны, и он выглядел как человек, который имел право находиться здесь, на 221Б Бейкер-стрит. На мгновение Шерлок почувствовал укол зависти, когда представил Джона в монструозной кухне Майкрофта, за этим последовал прилив гнева, связанный с братом, который, вероятно, не сможет оценить всю уникальность и привлекательность Джона. Тем не менее, как только Джон заметил Шерлока и поприветствовал его широкой улыбкой, которая перешла в тихий смех, тот незамедлительно позабыл все свои дурные мысли. 

\- Я никогда не видел настолько измятого костюма! – воскликнул Джон, и Шерлок рассмеялся вместе с ним, потому что это было приятно, а еще потому что его костюм действительно выглядел ужасно.

После чашки чая и куска тоста, который Джон был вынужден практически запихивать ему в горло, аргументируя это тем, что он ничего не ел в течение двадцати четырех часов, а это было просто смешно, Шерлок принял быстрый душ. Потом переоделся в отглаженные брюки и рубашку цвета запекшейся крови . Джон сидел в кресле в гостиной, когда Шерлок вернулся вниз.

\- Тебе идет этот цвет, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал, что краснеет, но так как он только что принял горячий душ, он был совершенно уверен, что Джон ничего не заметил.

Теперь настала очередь Джона идти в душ и переодеваться, и в его отсутствие Шерлок получил новое сообщение от Лестрада.

«Еще одна жертва».

«Уже едем».

Шерлок позвал Джона и, когда тот спустился со второго этажа, заметил, что у него на подбородке осталось немного пены для бритья. Улыбнувшись краешком губ, Шерлок придвинулся ближе, оказавшись в личном пространстве доктора. Джон смотрел на Шерлока, пока тот нарочито медленно вытирал излишки крема длинным указательным пальцем. Прежде, чем Джон успел возмутиться, детектив исчез на кухне, чтобы вытереть палец полотенцем. Менее чем через минуту, они уже поймали такси и направились в Скотланд-Ярд.

Когда они прибыли на место, Лестрейд уже оживленно беседовал с Джимом из компьютерного. Компьютер инспектора стоял на столе, веб-браузер показывал сайт онлайн-убийцы. Шерлок проигнорировал мужчин и сел с другой стороны стола, знаком показывая Джону занять место рядом с ним. Затем он повернул компьютер так, чтобы они могли наблюдать за происходящим на экране.

Трансляция обновилась: с потолка, подвешенный за ноги, опять свисал мужчина, связанные руки были притянуты к полу. Он был взволнован, но не так сильно, как Питер Говард, когда его только похитили.

В конце концов, Лестрейд и Джим закончили говорить и повернулись к гостям. Инспектор выглядел уставшим, но говорил тепло и вежливо, а Джим то и дело чересчур задумчиво косился на Шерлока. Они едва успели обменяться приветствиями, как в кабинет вошла Салли. Она бегло поздоровалась с инспектором и Джимом, прежде чем обратить внимание на детектива и Джона.  
\- Привет, фрик. Привет… фанат фрика.  
Джон нахмурился и поднял голову, вымученно улыбнувшись. Шерлок же не обратил на нее ровным счетом никакого внимания, продолжая выискивать пропущенные детали на экране ноутбука. Пока ничего нового.  
\- Донован, зацепки есть? – спросил Лестрад.  
\- Именно поэтому я и пришла. Мы отследили весь список линцензированых закупщиков М99, кроме Патрика Бейтмана.  
\- Отслеживайте дальше, он нам нужен. Что-то еще?  
\- Нет, сэр, - с этими словами Донован покинула кабинет.  
Шерлок оживленно обсуждал Патрика Бейтмана с Лестрадом, но Джон уже не обращал на них никакого внимания: его взгляд был прикован к экрану ноутбука. Шерлок обратил на это внимание и отвлекся от беседы, чтобы понять, что происходит с доктором. Тот сосредоточенно шевелил губами и хмурил брови – Шерлок еще никогда не видел Джона настолько сосредоточенным.   
\- Ты что-то нашел? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Можно приблизить его глаза? – спросил Джон, Шерлок нажал «CTRL+» и передвинул изображение так, чтобы глаза были видны лучше.   
Не отводя взгляда от экрана, Джон попросил листок бумаги и ручку и, получив желаемое, принялся выводить на них каракули, неразборчиво бормоча.  
\- Джон, да что такое?   
\- Азбука Морзе. Правый глаз - точки, левый – тире, – отозвался Джон и принялся строчить с дикой скоростью.  
Шерлок обратил внимание на то, что мужчина на экране лихорадочно моргал, при этом его левый глаз оставался закрытым чуть дольше, чем правый. Постороннему могло показаться, что жертва корчится от боли, но Джон увидел в этом смысл, обратил внимание на то, чего бы Шерлок даже не заметил. Еще некоторое время доктор что-то бормотал себе под нос, вычеркивая из записей то одну, то другую букву, заменяя их правильными.  
Шерлок следил за ним, как зачарованный. Его абсолютно поразило преображение человека, которого недавно он считал самым что ни на есть обычным. Это было всего три дня назад? Казалось, с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Слишком много изменилось с тех пор, как он впервые увидел доктора на вокзале: будто бы что-то случилось с его мыслительным процессом, и он совсем перестал думать. Обычно, дело занимало все его сознание, все остальное немедленно исчезало в тумане, освобождая место загадке. Сейчас же, несмотря на то, что дело оставалось главным для него, какая-та часть его гениального мозга продолжала думать о Джоне: о том, что он делает, как выглядит, о чем думает и как убедить его в том, что Майкрофт - вовсе не лучший Холмс для него.   
\- Это адрес, - выдохнул Джон и протянул бумажку Шерлоку.  
Под рев сирен и сверкание мигалок команда Лестрада сорвалась на место преступления, Шерлок с Джоном следовали за ними в пойманном такси. Им было ехать около получаса, так что Шерлок решил потратить это время с пользой: провести его за разглядыванием Джона.  
\- Что не так? – немедленно отреагировал тот.  
\- Все в порядке, - Шерлок немного помолчал. - То, что ты сейчас сделал, было замечательно.   
\- Часть военной подготовки, - Джон пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну. Так Шерлоку было даже проще наблюдать за ним.  
Джон был взволнован, это было совершенно очевидно. Он нервно барабанил пальцами по левому колену и облизывал губы гораздо чаще, чем обычно. Джон был так бесхитростен, все его эмоции отражались у него на лице, так что кто угодно мог увидеть их. Это должно было раздражать, ведь это изъян, признак слабости: но странным образом это очаровывало Шерлока еще больше.  
Когда они добрались до дома, Шерлок сразу же отметил, что угадал с годом постройки здания. Они с Джоном сорвались с места, но были остановлены Лестрадом, который проводил короткий инструктаж с командой, перед тем, как отправиться внутрь. Он запретил консультантам заходить, пока в здании не станет безопасно, так что у Шерлока было время осмотреться. На лужайке виднелась полоса примятой травы – детектив расценил это как признак борьбы, мужчина был в сознании, когда его привезли сюда – именно поэтому он успел заметить адрес.  
Перед тем, как нарушить приказ инспектора и войти в дом, Шерлок прождал целых пять минут, но только потому что снаружи дома оказалось достаточное количество улик, требующих изучения. Джон вздохнул, горестно закатил глаза и последовал за детективом. Дом буквально кишел сотрудниками Скотланд-Ярда, которые заглядывали в комнаты, постепенно спускаясь вниз, где если судить по видеозаписи, находился убийца. Они достаточно быстро нашли лестницу, ведущую в подвал, и спустились туда.   
Они опоздали. Жертва была мертва, а убийца, кто бы они ни был, покинул здание. Тело мужчины по-прежнему свисало с потолка, из его груди торчала стрела, кровь медленно стекала на пол. Шерлок не стал тратить время впустую, натянул латексные перчатки, протянул пару Джону и подобрался ближе к телу. Андерсон должен был скоро явиться, так что у детектива было очень мало времени, но он собирался воспользоваться каждой минутой.  
С помощью Джона он осмотрел тело и собрал образцы крови, слюны, кожи, волос и грязи из под ногтей, чтобы исследовать их позднее.  
Когда приехал Андерсон, они оставили труп ему, а Шерлок принялся исследовать место убийства. Из его карманов, как по мановению волшебной палочки, появлялись пакетики для улик, пинцет и маленькое увеличительное стекло. Подвал оказался очень большим и в нем было столько предметов, которые Шерлок хотел исследовать более подробно, что у него скоро закончилось место в карманах, и он решил использовать карманы Джона. Однако, Джону не очень понравилась идея разнообразной, омерзительной дряни, распиханной по его карманам, и Шерлоку пришлось пойти на хитрость и пихать улики ему в карманы только тогда, когда доктор отвлекался. Джон не успел моргнуть глазом, как у него в кармане оказались три дохлых жука, два образца плесени и пакетик влажной почвы. Когда Шерлок попытался пропихнуть пакетик с чем-то, похожим на пепел, в задний карман джинсов Джона, тому пришлось настоять на своем и схватить Шерлока за правое запястье.   
\- Даже не думай пихать это туда, - хотя тон звучал угрожающе, в глазах Джона плясали веселые огоньки.  
Шерлок подбросил пакетик в воздух, поймал его левой рукой и запихнул в другой карман джинсов Джона.   
Звонкий смешок Джона эхом прокатился по подвалу, вскоре к нему присоединился и гулкий баритон детектива. Полицейские неодобрительно покосились на мужчин.   
\- Джентльмены, это, черт возьми, место преступления! – сурово окликнул их Лестрад с другого конца комнаты.   
Джон извинился, и последующий сбор улик проходил в тишине, изредка нарушаемой тихими смешками.  
:::  
Позже, уже дома Шерлок буквально прилип к микроскопу, изучая образцы плесени, собранной в подвале. Убийца явно подсунул им кучу фальшивых улик: все, что удалось собрать Шерлоку, было из разных частей Лондона, и ничего из этого никак не могло помочь им идентифицировать преступника. Тем временем, Джон заказал слишком уж много китайской еды и то и дело пытался подсунуть Шерлоку кусочек аппетитно пахнущей свинины, от которой Шерлок упорно отказывался. Жаль, что улыбку на его губах при этом мог заметить разве что его микроскоп.  
\- Думаешь, он снова кого-нибудь убьет? – спросил Джон.  
\- Конечно, - уверенно отозвался Шерлок.   
\- Почему ты так уверен? Он же не сможет вернуться в тот дом.   
\- Я знаю это, потому что он великолепен. Он делает это ради меня, он выпендривается, и он действительно хорош в том, что делает. Не думаю, что он прекратит, пока я не остановлю его, или пока он не достигнет своей цели, – отозвался Шерлок, не отрываясь от микроскопа.  
Джон ответил не сразу, он еще некоторое время удивленно таращился на Шерлока, пока наконец, не сдержался:  
\- Мило. Могу только пожелать вам двоим удачи.   
Голосом Джона можно было убивать – в нем не осталось ни следа от той веселости, с которой он только что пытался накормить детектива. Джон был разгневан, возможно даже немного обижен.  
\- О чем ты? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Два человека погибли, Шерлок! Тебе вообще это интересно, или тебе интересен только «замечательный» ум преступника? – спросил Джон, отмечая слова «кавычками» в воздухе.  
\- Интересом мы их не спасем, - сказал Шерлок, несколько растерянный тем, что Джон был так зол. Ему не следовало так переживать об убитых, ведь он даже не знал их!  
\- Не напрямую, нет, - с каждой секундой Джон гневался все больше, - но забота двигает тебя вперед, она служит мотивацией. Забота – это человечность! У тебя что, сердца нет?  
Так вот в чем все дело. Джон столкнулся с чертой характера Шерлока, которая ему очень не нравилась, и он сейчас злился либо на Шерлока из-за того, что тот оказался бессердечным ублюдком, либо на себя, за то, что не заметил этого раньше. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Джон злился на него, доктору нужно было все лишь понять, что отсутствие заботы о людях никак не лишало детектива гениальности.   
\- Разве ты не видишь, Джон? Я сосредотачиваюсь на деле, на решении головоломки. Мое сознание работает именно так.  
\- Речь идет о человеческих жизнях, Шерлок, тебе это безразлично?  
\- Совершенно, - ответил Шерлок, довольный тем, что Джон понял его.  
Но, по всей видимости, Джон понял его неправильно, потому что он встал со стула, сгреб с вешалки свою куртку и направился к двери.   
\- Куда ты? – удивленно спросил Шерлок.  
\- На улицу. Мне нужен глоток свежего воздуха, и я просто не могу находиться рядом с тобой, - отозвался Джон и ушел, хлопнув дверью сильнее обычного.  
Шерлок довольно долго таращился на закрытую дверь. Джон ушел, оставил его. Это было неудивительно, он был далеко не первым человеком, сбегающим от Шерлока, не первым, кто обозвал его «бессердечным». А вот тяжесть внутри, мешающая дышать, – это ощущение было новым. Все так хорошо получалось: Джону понравилось дело, он помогал и гордился этим, он первый раз долго время пробежался по улице, он готовил для Шерлока и постоянно хвалил его. Ему было хорошо, Шерлок был в этом уверен: они так часто смеялись, даже на месте преступления, разве Джону все это было неважно?  
Шерлок потряс головой и попытался сосредоточиться на расследовании. Все было кончено, зачем теперь было тратить бесценную энергию мысли на Джона. В конце концов, все было предопределено: Джон должен был выйти за Майкрофта, он воспринимал Шерлока всего лишь как эксцентричного шурина, который мог зайти на ужин и сделать вид, что не заметил быстрого перепихона хозяев перед ужином. Ну, Джон ошибался: Шерлок бы никогда не зашел к ним на ужин. Так лучше – теперь он увидит Джона только на свадьбе и больше никогда. Наименее болезненный выход.  
Теперь, ему всего лишь оставалось убедить свое тело, что это совсем не больно.  
:::  
Когда Джон вышел из дома, то наткнулся на двух мужчин: одного он пару раз видел в кабинете Лестрада. Намурившись, он вопросительно посмотрел на Джима Мориарти:   
\- Привет, - сказал Джон, явно удивленный встрече.  
\- Доктор Джон Ватсон. Как приятно снова вас видеть, - прощебетал Джим, и, прежде чем Джон успел отреагировать, он ощутил укол в шею, вокруг наступила темнота.


	7. Chapter 7

Первым, на что обратил внимание Джон, стала влага. Она лезла в нос, горло и, казалось, проникала в каждую клеточку тела. Потом, Джон начал осознавать, в каком положении находится: он лежал на чем-то твердом, его запястья и щиколотки были стянуты кабелем, а торс перехватывала прочная веревка, удерживающая его на месте. Сердце колотилось как безумное, дышать было трудно: Джон чувствовал приближение приступа паники – она уже касалась края его разума, стремясь поглотить его целиком.  
Джон попытался вспомнить все то, чему его учили в армии. Один из начальников, помнится, как-то пошутил, заявив, что в Афгане проще украсть человека, чем получить солнечный ожог. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы солдаты получше запомнили, что следует предпринимать в подобных ситуациях, но уловка сработала: Джону тогда повезло обойтись солнечными ожогами, но все еще помнил порядок действий. Первым пунктом шло “избегать похищения”, но для этого было уже как-то поздновато, не так ли? Он отодвинул поглубже чувство стыда – на это совершенно не было времени.  
Нужно было отогнать это чувство, и оставаться спокойным. Ясно было, что он влип по самые уши, но нельзя было терять присутствия духа: если он будет спокоен, то, возможно, сможет спастись. Следующие несколько минут он медленно, сосредоточенно дышал носом, выдыхая через рот. Он представил себя в мирной обстановке, там, где ему было хорошо: в квартире Шерлока. Все еще глубоко дыша, Джон закрыл глаза, и поверхность стола, на которой он лежал, исчезла, сменившись уютным диваном на Бейкер-стрит. Он понятия не имел, почему его сознание выбрало именно этот образ, но он ясно увидел Шерлока, который укрыл его теплым одеялом и ласково потрепал по волосам. В конце концов, Джон совершенно успокоился и смог, наконец, открыть глаза, не боясь, что его захлестнет паника.   
Теперь нужно было как можно подробнее осмотреть место, в котором он находился. Он пришел в себя всего несколько минут назад, так что не знал, где находится и как давно ушел из дома, оставив Шерлока на кухне. От мысли о Шерлоке и кухне у Джона пересохло во рту: он обиделся на детектива, ушел подышать свежим воздухом – именно тогда его и похитили. Никто не мог знать, где он сейчас – сестра думала, что он уже в поместье, а миссис Холмс полагала, что он у Шерлока. А сам Шерлок ни за что не отправится искать его, особенно теперь, когда его обозвали бессердечным ублюдком.  
Что за идиотизм, назвать так человека, который пригласил его к себе в дом. За все время, что они провели вместе, Шерлок столько раз уже доказал ему, что он вовсе не бессердечнен: они очень долго беседовали, Шерлок раскрывался с совсем другой стороны, он был вдумчивым и тактичным, позже выяснилось, что у него даже есть чувство юмора – хоть и весьма специфическое, но Джону оно нравилось. Разозлился ли он на то, что Шерлоку были безразличны судьбы жертв, или же ему показалось, что детективу безразличен сам доктор? Скорее всего, последнее, но на подобные размышления сейчас совсем не было времени.  
Так вот, наблюдение. По всей видимости, он находился в очень старом помещении, хотя бы частично расположенном под землей. Здесь было настолько сыро, что обои буквально отслаивались от стен. Кстати, о обоях: расцветочка жуткая – такую бы вполне могла подобрать миссис Хадсон в лучшие годы. Как понял Джон, похитителей было двое: один – Джим из Компьютерного Управления, с ним доктор, даже будучи связян, справился бы одной левой, второй был гораздо выше и крепче, но его доктор не успел рассмотреть во время погони по Лондону.  
Похитители пока не приходили, но это никак не отменяло того факта, что за дверями комнаты могло находиться полно вооруженных людей. Он не знал, есть ли у преступников оружие, его накачали транквилизаторами, и он отключился практически мгновенно. Ему вкололи М99? Неужели его похитил “онлайн-убийца”? Джим Мориарти был опытным айтишником, ему ничего не стоило открыть “вечный” сайт. С помощью напарника, который и похищал людей, он легко мог оставаться в тени.  
Отлично, он был пленником человека, который обожал транслировать убийства через интернет, так что в своей дальнейшей судьбе Джон не сомневался. Печально, что как только трансляция начнется, его шансы на спасение станут ничтожно малы. Эти печальные размышления Джона былии прерваны звуком приближающихся шагов и скрипнувшей двери. Через мгновение он уткнулся взглядом в жуткий оскал Джима Мориарти, который даже улыбкой назвать было сложно.  
\- Ну наконец-то! Я уж напугался, что ты опоздаешь на вечеринку в свою честь, - от высокого голоса Джима у обездвиженного Джона буквально холодела спина.  
\- Так ты, получается, и есть наш “онлайн-убийца”, - ровным тоном отозвался Джон. Ему нужно было оставаться спокойным: упрямство и заносчивость могли сыграть дурную шутку.  
\- Да, именно я! – Джим снова осклабился, делая ударение на последнем слове.  
\- Где мы?  
\- Джонни, Джонни… Ты и правда думаешь, что я скажу тебе? Вы с последней жертвой чуть было не испортили все дело своим маленьким трюком. А теперь я должен рисковать тем, что ты бодро проморгаешь свое местоположение как только начнется кино?  
\- Почему я?  
\- Потому что Шерлок Холмс заинтересовался тобой, а я крайне заинтересован в Шерлоке Холмсе, - отозвался Джим.  
\- Почему же не похитил его? – Джон вовсе не хотел видеть Шерлока на своем месте, совсем нет. Он привязался к детективу, возможно, даже слишком сильно, и последнее, что бы он хотел увидеть, так это связанного и беспомощного Шерлока.  
\- Потому что на тебя мне наплевать, я не хочу знать, что почувствуешь ты, если Шерлок умрет. Но если умрешь ты, это будет интересно.  
\- Почему?- это уже походило на заезженную пластинку, но Джон просто тянул время, пытаясь отвлечь Джима от камеры и компьтера в дальнем углу комнаты. У него еще был шанс. Пока он не висел, растянутый между полом и потолком, – у него был шанс.  
\- Я уже довольно долго наблюдаю за Шерлоком Холмсом. Понимаешь, наш дорогой детектив мог бы назвать меня “ консультирующим преступником”: люди приходят ко мне со своими проблемами, и я их решаю. Похищения, убийства, кражи, шпионаж, пытки – похоже, я поучаствовал в организации всех возможных типов преступлений. Шерлок, сам того не подозревая, слишком часто путал мне все карты…  
\- Так значит, ты хочешь отомстить. Все еще не понимаю, при чем тут я.  
\- Отомстить? Фи, как банально, – Джим досадливо скривился. - Шерлок и я крайне похожи: мы оба очень умны, эгоистины, хитры и великолепны во всем, чем занимаемся. Из нас бы вышли прекрасные партнеры. Но по какой-то совершенно невообразимой причине, Шерлок решил помогать полицейским.  
Джон не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как его схватили. Возможно, несколько часов. Вся ситуация попахивала нездоровым абсурдом: он был привязан к столу, а сумасшедший лунатик в костюме с иголочки, похожий на киношного злодея, стоял над ним и распинался о собственных мотивах. Если бы жизнь Джона и правда была кинофильмом, Шерлок бы несомненно дождался самого конца, вышиб дверь ударом плеча и в развевающемся на несуществующем ветре пальто бросился спасать Джона. О, господи, да пусть его жизнь была бы фильмом, можно даже самой низкопробной мелодрамой, сейчас уже неважно.  
\- Я разработал план, который должен показать Шерлоку, что этот мир окончательно прогнил, и вся его возня с помощью Скотланд-Ярду совершенно бесполезна – как бы он не старался, я всегда буду на шаг впереди, потому что слишком многие люди поддерживают меня. Ты видел, как быстро умерли твои предшественники – гражданам Британии было наплевать, что это были хорошие, уважаемые люди, им было наплевать, что Кэмерон Бэнкс работал волонтером со скаутами, наплевать, что Питер Говарт был замечательным мужем, они просто хотели видеть мучения и смерть. Я всегда буду первым, и я хочу, чтобы Шерлок увидел это и убедился в этом, сбежал со своего корабля и присоединился ко мне.   
\- Шерлок – хороший человек! – выкрикнул Джон, теряя самообладание.   
\- Нет, Джонни-бой, Шерлок Холмс – великий человек, и вдвоем мы сможем творить потрясающие вещи. Нас будет не остановить.  
\- Он ни за что не станет работать с тобой. Шерлок помогает людям и спасает жизни.  
\- А недавно ты говорил ему совсем другое, не так ли? – насмешливо поинтересовался Джим.  
У Джона вся кровь отхлынула от лица. Как Джиму удалось узнать о том, что происходило у Шерлока на кухне?  
\- Как? – только и смог прохрипеть он.  
Джим расхохотался, запрокинув голову и вздрагивая всем телом. Потом внезапно остановился – вышло достаточно жутко.  
\- Люди отчего-то полагают, что их дома достаточно защищены от чужих ушей и глаз. Но для опытного хакера с хорошим трояном нет ничего невозможно, особенно если объект наблюдения ежедневно засыпают письмами потенциальные клиенты. Я удивительно легко получил доступ к вебкамере Шерлока. Должен отметить, что наблюдать за вашими совместными танцами вокруг друг друга было весьма увлекательно. Ты особенный, Джонни. Я еще никогда не видел, чтобы у Шерлока был друг.  
Джон почувствовал, как тело пульсирует от глухой ярости. Этот безумец проник в личное пространство Шерлока, превратив его в подопытную крысу, объект для наблюдения и изучения. Джону пришлось снова напоминать себе, что ему нужно было оставаться спокойным и рассудительным, чтобы иметь возможность избежать казни. Он сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов и стал дожидаться продолжения речи.  
\- Я правда не знаю, чего такого особенного он в тебе нашел, но я точно знаю, что ты ему нравишься. Сильно нравишься. Поначалу, я всего лишь хотел показать Шерлоку то, чего он лишен, выманить его в мир без правил и ограничений, но после того, как я увидел вас, нежно воркующих друг с другом, меня посетила другая мысль. Знаешь, как говорят: “Хочешь заполучить кого-то – убей его друга”.   
\- Я еще никогда такого не слышал, - сказал Джон.  
\- Да, действительно. Но я надеюсь, поговорка приживется.  
\- Ну удачи.  
\- Разве тебе не интересно, как Шерлок будет себя вести, когда поймет, что единственный друг, который появился у него впервые за многие годы, умер по его вине?  
\- Если я умру, в этом будешь виновен ты, а не Шерлок!  
\- Ах, если бы я догадался быстрее! О, Джон, что же я наделал? Я отпустил тебя, уууу, Джон, я так тебя любил, – Джим передразнивал детектива, и от его высокого, ледяного голоса у Джона по всему телу бежали мурашки.  
\- Джонни, извини, но мне пора бежать. Трансляция начнется ровно в полдень, и я хочу, чтобы все прошло как по маслу. Мы больше не увидимся: когда ты умрешь, я буду на работе, но я оставляю тебя в опытных руках. Себастиан тоже служил в армии, я думаю, вы найдете общие темы для беседы.  
Джим потрепал Джона по щеке и удалился. Тот все еще не мог понять, сколько времени прошло или осталось до тех пор, когда на сайте высветится его личный обратный отсчет. Чтобы занять разум, он начал обдумывать пути и способы бегства из сложившегося положения. Он был солдатом, он не мог сдаться без боя.  
:::  
Сказать, что Шерлок пережил ужасную ночь, было бы преуменьшением. Образцы, которые им удалось собрать, оказались совершенно бесполезны – в подвале не было ничего, что могло бы помочь найти убийцу. Поскольку анализировать было нечего, его мысли все время возвращались к Джону. Чтобы не питать ложных надежд, Шерлок продолжал убеждать себя, что тот уехал в поместье и больше не вернется, и так будет только лучше. Однако, чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее Шерлок чувствовал груз несбывшихся надежд на своих плечах. Несмотря на все усилия, он вскакивал с места каждый раз, когда на улице останавливалось такси, и каждый раз его захлестывало отчаяние, когда он понимал, что снова ошибся. Желание разбить голову об стену становилось все отчетливей.  
Шерлок еле досидел до утра, чтобы сорваться к Лестраду в Скотланд-Ярд. Он горел желанием узнать, удалось ли полицейским отследить Патрика Бейтмана, того увертливого покупателя М99, но кроме того, ему было жизненно необходимо выбраться из квартиры. Его тревожило буквально все: пустой стул, на котором недавно сидел Джон, смятое покрывало на диване и тот самый чемодан наверху, который буквально фонил ложной надеждой до самой гостиной.   
Когда Шерлок добрался до Скотланд-Ярда, Лестрад нетерпеливо мерил шагами офис. Похоже, что он не спал ни секунды прошлой ночью: под глазами темнели круги, рубашка была измята, рука, сжимающая кружку с кофе, мелко тряслась - это значило, что кружка была далеко не первой. Инспектор обернулся, заслышав шаги.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Удалось что-нибудь обнаружить?  
\- Нет, мы имеем дело с очень умным убийцей, - отзвался Шерлок.  
\- Только не говори, что восторгаешься им, - Лестрад хмуро улыбнулся, а Шерлок в ответ только закатил глаза.  
\- А где ты потерял своего нового друга? – спросил Лестрад, обновляя сайт на предмет новостей. - Ничего нового.  
\- Он друг моего брата. Он уехал.  
\- Хреново, вы кажется, неплохо ладили.  
Шерлок просто проигнорировал его и уткнулся взглядом в доску, на которой инспектор разместил всю информацию по делу. Должна же была быть какая-то зацепка, ни один убийца не мог не совершить ошибку, особенно когда за дело брался Шерлок. Детектив рассмативал заметки, изредка добавляя что-то от себя, а Лестрад задумчиво провожал его взглядом.  
Следующие два часа прошли в бесполезных обсуждениях дела. Где-то в середине беседы к ним присоединились Андерсон и Донован, позже пришел и Джим из Компьютерного. Андерсон пришел к тем же выводам, что и Шерлок, касательно добытых улик, поиски Донован не увенчались успехом, а Джим все еще не вычислил автора веб-сайта. Все бесполезно – Шерлока раздражала сама мысль о том, чтобы находиться в одном помещении с этими идиотами.  
\- Трансляция возобновилась, - сообщил Лестрад.  
Шерлок немедленно бросился к столу с компьютером и уставился в монитор. Видео подгружалось около минуты, и детектив все это время нервно барабанил пальцами по спинке кресла инспектора.   
Когда видео наконец открылось, Шерлок почувствовал, что падает в бездонную пропасть. Сердце, казалось, пыталось сбежать, застряв где-то в горле, и бешено колотилось там не в состоянии вырваться на свободу, окружащий мир расплывался, голоса таяли, пока не исчезли совсем. Шерлок был уже не в Скотланд-Ярде, внешние раздражители не могли добраться до него: он был заперт в стенках своего мозга, потерявшись в вихре нейронов, каждый из которых казалось, вопил: «Джон, Джон, ДЖОН!» Потом его резко выдернула в реальность чужая рука на плече, и Шерлок оглянулся, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд Джима.   
\- Шерлок, с вами все в порядке? – спросил тот. Детектив не ответил, только отшатнулся, продолжая таращиться в монитор.  
В отличие от прошлых трансляций, крупный план камеры захватывал только лицо Джона, они не могли увидеть ничего, что могло бы помочь им определить его местонахождение. Он тоже висел вниз головой, но у него во рту был кляп, глаза завязаны, а фон слишком размыт, чтобы что-то понять. Счетчик, показывающий число зрителей, крутился с ошеломляющей быстротой, и, если Шерлок посчитал правильно, этот раз будет даже быстрей чем… нет-нет, об этом лучше было не думать.

\- Джон, – прошептал он.

:::  
Помощник Джима был не столь разговорчив, сколь хозяин, но было удивительно, насколько общительными становились люди, если одному из собеседников предстояло в скором времени умереть. Джон часто видел такое в Афганистане: правда, обычно на откровенность пробивало именно умирающих. Не перечесть, сколько признаний пришлось выслушать военному врачу, возясь со смертельно ранеными солдатами. Человека, привязывающего цепь к щиколоткам Джона, звали Себастиан (также известен как Патрик Бейтмен), и он действительно тоже служил в армии, хоть и был вынужден уйти в отставку при сильно сомнительных обстоятельствах.  
Цепь была перекинута через трубу и намотана на бобину с ручкой. Себастьян завязал ему глаза и заткнул рот, и Джон почувствовал, как его спина заскользила по столу, когда ручка натужно начала вращаться. Очень скоро Джон уже свисал с потолка в паре футов над полом. Себастьян заблокировал механизм, отодвинул стол и пристегнул запястья Джона к кольцу, надежно вбитому в пол. Джон знал, что камера и все оборудование находятся рядом, но трансляция еще не началась.   
Он умудрялся оставаться спокойным все это время до тех пор, пока Себастьян не отошел от него, направляясь к столу с лаптопом. Он услышал скрип стула, шелест клавиш и шорох бумаги: Себастьян наверняка решил почитать газетку. Шоу началось, а Джон был не в самом выгодном положении для того, чтобы красоваться перед всем Соединенным Королевством.  
Джон достаточно успел разглядеть подвал, в котором находился, чтобы разработать кое-какую стратегию. Глубоко вздохнув, он принялся за распутывание веревки, притягивающей его запястья к полу.  
:::  
Мысли Шерлока свсем вышли из-под контроля, почти забив собой какофонию происходящего вокруг. Его мозг все еще не переставая выл: «Джон, Джон, Джон», - одновременно с попытками анализа сотен возможностей спасти его нового друга. Но ничего из этого им не поможет, до тех пор, пока он не поймет, где, собственно, находится Джон.  
Который, к слову, выглядел достаточно спокойным, но об этом было сложно судить из-за тряпок, скрывающих лицо. Шерлок же, наоборот, находился в необычайном возбуждении. В отличии от Джона, он мог видеть растущее число зрителей, и, чтобы отвлечься, отвернулся от экрана.  
Киллер сменил тактику, это важно. Почему это важно? До этого он делал все совершенно одинаково, даже когда убивал животных. Он делал все точно и тщательно, он не сменил бы тактику просто так, видимо что-то вынудило его поступить подобным образом. Чего он хотел добиться, фокусируясь только на лице Джона? Видимо, вокруг него было что-то, что могло помочь Шерлоку опознать место преступления. Это значило, что Шерлок точно знает, где это. Это значило… почти весь город. Ну, почти весь город - это хотя бы не весь.   
\- Джон находится в месте, которое хорошо мне известно, - объявил Шерлок.  
\- Что? – проблеял Андерсон. Детектив бросил на него уничижающий взгляд.  
\- Убийца знал, что я смогу понять, где находится Джон, если он покажет чуть больше, чем сейчас, вот почему камера сфокусирована на его лице.  
\- Похоже на правду, - отозвался Лестрад. – но мы не можем отправить команду в каждое место, которое тебе знакомо. Нужно сузить границы поиска.   
\- Да знаю я, знаю! – взвыл Шерлок, вцепился обеими руками в волосы и заметался по кабинету.  
\- Не слишком-то много мест, куда можно привезти человека и связать, не вызвав подозрений. Мы ищем не только уединенное место, но и такое, куда вряд ли придут на протяжении достаточно долгого времени. Не открытое, судя по свету... - Шерлока уже несло.  
\- Мне нужен список, - Лестрад схватился за бумагу и ручку.  
Шерлок практически ничего не слышал, его взгляд был прикован к лицу Джона. За повязкой, затыкающей рот, казалось, что он улыбается, и эта улыбка пробирала Шерлока насквозь, хоть немного успокаивая его. Казалось, что Джон пытался этой улыбкой убедить его в том, что все будет в порядке. Шерлоку очень хотелось верить в это.  
:::  
Джон улыбнулся, почувствовал, что узел на веревке, притягивающей его запястья к полу, наконец поддался. Он не мог поверить своей удаче: Себастьян затянул очень хитрый узел, который практически невозможно было развязать тому, кто не служил в армии. Хорошо, что Джон все-таки служил: мысль о своевременном зачислении в ряды вооруженых войск ее величества весьма повеселила его, так что он приступил ко второй части плана, все еще улыбаясь. У него чесались руки стянуть повязку с глаз, но он не хотел привлекать излишнего внимания Себастьяна, да и способность видеть сейчас была не важна.  
Он принялся медленно раскачиваться взад-вперед.  
Это было примерно так же, как раскачиваться на качелях без помощи ног: Джон толкал себя вперед и назад, а Себастьян тихо посмеивался, наблюдая за аттракционом. Джон знал, что в темном углу, в нескольких футах позади него проходила тонкая труба: все его усилия сейчас были сосредоточены на ней, он рассчитывал расстояние и амплитуду размаха, достаточную, чтобы дотянуться до нее. Другого шанса не было, нельзя было допустить ошибку.  
:::  
На мониторе, Джон совершал странные движения. Судя по тому, как его тело раскачивалось взад и вперед, он умудрился развязать путы, притягивающие его к полу. Чем дольше он раскачивался, тем шире становилась траектория. Очень скоро Джон дошел до пределов экрана, и Шерлок смог рассмотреть кусочек стены за его спиной. У него чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он понял, почему этот рисунок обоев кажется ему так странно знакомым. Задержав дыхание, Шерлок дождался повторного качка, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что он знает место, где держат Джона.  
\- Бейкер-стрит. Немедленно.  
Все тут же пришло в движение. Полицейские судорожно собирались под окрики подгоняющего их детектива. Совсем скоро они все погрузились в машины и сорвались с места под завывания сирен. Шерлок ехал в одной машине с Лестрадом, временно презрев свою нелюбовь к официальному транспорту. По пути, Шерлок позвонил миссис Хадсон и попросил ее оставить ключ от подвальной квартиры на столе и покинуть здание в целях безопасности. Он нетерпеливо ерзал на сидении, с одной стороны, боясь заглянуть на вебсайт и понять, что уже слишком поздно, а с другой – борясь с необходимостью убедиться в том, что с Джоном все более или менее в порядке. В конце концов, Шерлок решил не смотреть на сайт, чтобы не отвлекаться. Прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу, он мысленно пожелал, чтобы все, наблюдающие за схваткой Джона, закрыли к черту свои браузеры.  
«Господи, дай ему выжить», – подумал Шерлок.  
:::  
Джон удачно подобрал ритм, но все никак не мог дотянуться до нужного места. Он старался не думать о счетчике на сайте, но часть разума упорно напоминала ему, как мало времени у него осталось. Судя по тому, что Себастьян не пытался его остановить, Джон все еще находился на траектории полета стрелы. Именно там, где нужно было, чтобы его план удался. Хотя сейчас у него были завязаны глаза, он успел хорошо изучить комнату, пока еще мог видеть, так что знал, что близок к цели.  
Он раскачивался все сильнее, труба над ним скрипела и ныла, но не поддавалась. На очередном качке, Джон потянулся назад, на сколько хватало длины рук, и успешно вцепился в трубу на стене, к которой так долго стремился. Металл скользил под потными ладонями, но Джон держался изо всех сил, вслушиваясь в рокот старого бойлера где-то поблизости. Облегченно выдохнул: затея удалась, – поерзал, стаскивая повязку с глаз, и приготовился ждать.  
\- Нет, так дело не пойдет, - сказал Себастьян, отлипая от стула и направляясь к Джону.   
Все дело было в точном расчете по времени: Джон буквально ввинтился за трубу, уперевшись в нее грудью, ухватился за тонкую трубку, отводящую пар от бойлера, и потянул что было сил: старый ржавый металл поддался и струя пара под давлением устремилась наружу. Металл жег Джону руки, но он держал трубку крепко, направляя струю пара Себастьяну в лицо. Тот попытался отшатнуться, но Джон направлял струю до тех пор, пока она не иссякла, а Себастьян не рухнул на пол, закрывая лицо обоженными руками.   
Джон все еще был в опасности, но успех первой части плана вдохновил его и придал свежих сил. Его запястья были все еще стянуты вместе и он все еще свисал с потолка, но битва не была проиграна: это было всего лишь начало. Когда Себастьян поднялся на ноги, Джон был готов к следующему раунду.  
:::  
Шерлок забрал ключ от 221С, обрадованный тем, что домохозяйка послушалась его и ушла. Лестрад ждал его у двери квартиры, но группа захвата не заходила внутрь, чтобы убийца не знал о том, что они уже здесь: меньше всего им хотелось, чтобы он запаниковал и убил Джона раньше времени. Инспектор отпер дверь и приказал команде заходить за ним. Шерлоку было сказано не входить, пока территория не будет признана безопасной, но он, как всегда, проигнорировал все приказы и первым рванул в квартиру.  
:::  
Джон прекрасно понимал, что один никак не сможет отвязать цепь и распутать кабель, стягивающий лодыжки, так что даже не пытался и готовился к встрече Себастьяна, прямо как был, глубоко дыша и рассчитывая удар. Когда противник все-таки умудрился подняться на ноги, и, превозмогая боль, направиться к Джону, тот рассчитал момент и, отпустив трубу, качнулся вперед.  
Прежде чем Себастьян успел дотянуться до него, Джон сцепленными кистями зарядил ему прямо в пах. Солдат начал валиться вперед, и Джон качнул кисти в замке вверх, разбивая тому нос. Он почувствовал тепло крови, текущей по рукам, и осклабился в тряпку. Однако, на торжество у него времени не оказалось – по лестнице загрохотали быстрые шаги: видимо, товарищи Себастьяна услышали подозрительный шум. Готовясь к новой схватке, Джон вытащил кляп и повернулся в сторону двери, чтобы посмотреть на противника.  
:::  
Когда Шерлок ввалился в темную и сырую подвальную квартирку, его встретило потрясающее зрелище. Первым он заметил совершенно живого Джона, свисающего с потолка: детектива чуть не хватил удар, когда он увидел, что его руки были залиты кровью, хорошо, он быстро понял, что она была чужой. На самом-то деле, похититель выглядел гораздо хуже: его лицо, руки и шея были покрыты жуткими волдырями, а из сломанного носа струилась кровь.   
\- Джим! Это был Джим из Компьютерного Управления! – заорал Джон, как только они вошли.   
Шерлок отложил эту информацию для дальнейшего обдумывания, сейчас явно был неподходящий момент для анализа собственных просчетов, едва не стоивших Джону жизни. Сейчас первым делом нужно было избавиться от оружия, все еще направленного на Джона. Детектив сорвался с места и устремился к арбалету, успокоив колотящееся сердце, только когда он оказался направлен в стену. Тем временем, Лестрад арестовал окровавленного мужчину – благодаря стараниям Джона тот был совершенно неспособен сопротивляться - и приказывал Донован звонить в Ярд по поводу Мориарти.  
Устранив угрозу жизни Джона, Шерлок подбежал к нему и опустился на колени, чтобы убедиться, что с доктором все в порядке. Когда Джон убедил его в том, что с ним все в норме, разве что немного кружится голова, Шерлок почувствовал облегчение, которое сложно было передать словами. Джон был жив, цел, невредим и практически сам себя спас. Было ли что-то, чего этот человек сделать не мог?  
С помощью двух констеблей Шерлок осторожно опустил Джона на пол, не нагружая его больное плечо, и разрезал путы. Детектив помог Джону подняться на ноги и поддерживал за талию, пока у того не перестала кружиться голова. Когда Джон пробормотал: «Господи!» - и пошатнулся на дрогнувших ногах, Шерлок только усилил хватку. Он не задумывался о том, как близко они стояли, пока Джон не обнял его благодарно в ответ. У Шерлока слова застряли в горле, и он ничего не ответил, только привлек Джона ближе, прижимаясь щекой к светлой макушке.  
Шерлок не знал, сколько времени они провели вот так: он, конечно же, знал, что еще есть множество задач, требующих немедленного решения – дело все еще не было закрыто, и ему следовало еще поразмыслить над фактом, что убийца кривлялся у него под носом все это время. Однако, единственное, что сейчас имело значение для Шерлока, так это уверенное биение сердца Джона совсем рядом с его грудью.


	8. Chapter 8

Шерлок с Джоном смогли добраться до дома только через час. Это учитывая тот факт, что Лестрад хотел забрать Джона в Ярд для дачи официальных показаний и попросить Шерлока помочь с поисками Мориарти, но так и не сделал этого. Шерлок отказался, сославшись на то, что уже рассказал о Джиме и месте преступления достаточно. А учитывая хаос, творящийся в Ярде, дача показаний могла затянуться на несколько часов. Шерлок, правда, пообещал немедленно сообщить инспектору все, что могло бы поспособствовать поимке Мориарти и уверил Лестрада, что они вернутся в Ярд на следующее утро для дачи показаний. Только после этого Шерлок наконец смог увезти Джона, который явно нуждался в чашечке крепкого чая и продолжительном отдыхе.   
Джон. Его усыпили, похитили, подвесили к потолку и чуть не застрелили из арбалета, но он все еще выглядел совершенно спокойно и невозмутимо. Да, он, конечно, был солдатом со стальными нервами, но отвечать на вопросы инспектора так, будто бы он интересовался планами на вечер... Шерлок видел множество жертв похищений за пять лет сотрудничества с Ярдом, но никто из них не вел себя подобно Джону. Шерлок видел слезы, ярость, шок, но никогда – безграничное терпение. Пока Шерлок горел желанием наконец-то отправиться домой, Джон совершенно спокойно отвечал на бесконечные вопросы.  
Только зайдя в квартиру, Джон сразу же направился в кухню и молча занялся приготовлением чая. Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за ним, размышляя, что делать дальше. Обычно, люди которым удалось избежать смерти, неосознанно искали утешения и комфорта, но язык тела Джона говорил совсем об обратном. Для детектива, который в принципе не привык выражать сочувствие и которому никогда никого не приходилось утешать, это, наверное, должно было быть хорошо.  
Но тем не менее, Шерлок ощущал странное желание приблизиться к Джону, крепко обнять его и никогда не отпускать. Ради спокойствия Джона или собственного? Это было совершенно неважно: важно было то, что легкие доктора работали правильно, обеспечивая кровоток кислородом с помощью уверенных ударов сильного сердца. Шерлок хотел ощутить доказательства того, что Джон еще дышит, на своей коже, но между ними непреодолимой преградой расстилалась поверхность стола.   
Тут Джон неожиданно замер, поставил кружку на стол и бегом бросился в гостиную – к ноутбуку, валявшемуся на диване. Жуткий сайт Джима показывал все то же, что и с утра, – темный фон без трансляции. Когда Джон обновил страницу, на странице появилось сообщение о разрыве связи с сервером. Неудивительно, учитывая, что команда Лестрада забрала все оборудование из 221С и отправила его в Ярд. Приятно было видеть, что хотя бы часть смертоносной машины была уничтожена. Джон вырубил лаптоп, и Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Он шпионил за тобой через компьютер, - пояснил Джон. - Не знаю, как, но он говорил о каком-то трояне, что бы это ни было.  
Шерлока замутило при мысли о том, что убийца следил за ним, проник в его квартиру, в его жизнь, в самую интимную ее сферу и знает его уязвимые места. Чувствуя, как кровь гневно пульсирует в жилах, Шерлок выхватил ноутбук у Джона из рук, распахнул окно, разбил компьютер о металлическую решетку, и выбросил его на улицу. 

\- С тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Джон.  
Шерлок ушам своим не поверил. Джон спрашивал, в порядке ли он! Естественно, ему было мучительно смотреть на связанного доктора и счетчик в углу экрана, отсчитывающий мгновения его жизни. Его буквально трясло от волнений и страха, но это было совершенно несравнимо с тем, что пришлось пережить Джону.   
\- А ты? – спросил Шерлок. - Тебя похитили, чуть не убили, и ты едва смог спастись!  
\- Но смог же, - Джон улыбнулся краешком губ и вернулся на кухню за своим чаем.  
Он двигался медленно, потому что устал, но вернулся в гостиную он вполне уверенным шагом, аккуратно плюхнулся на диван, умудрившись не расплескать ни капли чая. Шерлок подватил со стола папку с заметками по делу и присел рядом, настолько близко, насколько позволяли приличия. Слишком многое еще оставалось неясным, слишком многое нужно было понять, и…   
\- Думай тише, а то мозг закипит, - мягко сказал Джон, косясь на соседа.  
\- Недостаточно данных.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Думаю, да. Расскажи, как все происходило. В точности.  
Следующие полчаса Джон рассказывал, что случилось с ним после того, как он гневно выбежал из квартиры прошлым вечером. Его рассказ частенько прерывался: в основном, конечно же, необходимостью ответить на вопросы детектива, но позже к этому прибавилось желание зевнуть, которое с каждой минутой становилось только сильнее. Он рассказал Шерлоку все, что мог вспомнить, начиная от внезапного появления Джима и Себастиана и иглы, пронзающей кожу, рассказал и о том, как очнулся в месте, сыром настолько, что, казалось, сам воздух там напитан влагой. Процитировал почти всю речь Мориарти, отчего Шерлок заметно побледнел, что, при его естественной бледности казалось почти невозможно.   
\- Я не удивился тому, что это все было связано с тобой, то сообщение на сайте практически кричало об этом. Я просто не ожидал, что он настолько зациклился на тебе.  
\- Я и предположить не мог, - отозвался Шерлок.  
И это было правдой. Сайт Джима был создан для того, чтобы привлечь внимание детектива, но тот был сосредоточен на решении загадок и погоне. Теперь же, Шерлок чувствовал себя преданным. Он восхищался умом убийцы, хвалил его изобретательность, чуть не разрушив этим свою дружбу с Джоном. Онг получал удовольствие от преследования. Осознание того, что убийца был всего лишь мелкой сошкой с нездоровым увлечением, выводило Шерлока из себя.  
\- Я должен был сразу понять, что это он, - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Как ты мог узнать это? Он же не ходил вокруг нас потирая руки и мерзко хихикая, - отозвался Джон, пытаясь хоть как-то снять напряжение.  
\- Я смотрел, но не видел. Даже ты отметил его ненормальное увлечение мной, меня же развели, как последнего идиота.  
\- Вокруг ходит достаточно странных людей. Андерсон всегда выглядит как-то подозрительно, но это же не значит, что он убивает людей.  
\- Он оставил мне номер телефона...  
\- Андерсон?  
\- Конечно же нет. Джим, – пробормотал Шерлок и рванул в спальню, чтобы найти там пиджак, который он надевал в понедельник. В кармане действительно обнаружился клочок бумаги с нацарапанным номером телефона.   
Он совсем позабыл про него в вихре треволнений, которые ему пришлось пережить за это время, но теперь ему было жизненно важно позвонить по этому номеру, узнать, не была ли это еще одна из ловушек Джима. Шерлок вернулся в гостиную, снова сел рядом с Джоном и достал свой телефон. Быстро набрал номер и нажал кнопку громкой связи. Телефон звонил, и звонил, и звонил, пока не запустился автоответчик.   
«Вы позвонили на голосовую почту Джима Мориарти, привеет! Оставьте сообщение, или, если хотите поиграть, можете подъехать в тупик Сюзан, дом четыре. Чао!»  
\- Это тот самый адрес, где убили первую жертву, - Джон обернулся и удивленно уставился на Шерлока.  
Шерлок и без комментария Джона понял это. Как и то, что это сообщение недвусмысленно указывало на его ошибку. Шерлок так сжал телефон, что костяшки его пальцев побелели: подумать только, насколько слеп и невнимателен он был. Адрес пролежал у него в кармане все это время, но он даже не подумал об этом. Шерлок застонал и откинул голову на спинку дивана.  
\- Ты не мог знать об этом. Для тебя он был просто психом, оставившим тебе номер, - сказал Джон, но Шерлок не обратил на это внимания.  
\- Шерлок, перестань. Никто не мог знать, - продолжал настаивать Джон.  
\- Никто не мог. Я мог. Я же всегда догадываюсь.  
\- Да, наверное, так оно и есть. Но поскольку с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, почему бы тебе не отправиться спать? Ты выглядишь совершенно измотанным...  
\- Мне нужно пересмотреть мои записи: если я пропустил это, то наверняка мог пропустить и что-то еще, - Шерлок подхватил с журнального столика кипу бумаги и начал сосредоточенно в ней рыться.  
Джон так и остался сидеть рядом с ним: он пробовал занять себя чтением, но совсем скоро он понял, что засыпает. Джон заснул уже через полчаса, но Шерлок был настолько занят перечитыванием записей, что заметил это только спустя еще десять минут, когда Джон удобно устроил голову у него на плече.  
Шерлок замер на месте. Он не смел пошевелиться, боясь разбудить Джона, но выпустил из рук бумаги, которые с шелестом упали на пол, чтобы иметь возможность сосредоточиться на ровном дыхании Джона, щекотавшем его шею. Возможно Джон был прав, и Шерлок не мог ничего сделать прямо сейчас: сейчас он хотел наблюдать, видеть как сон меняет черты лица Джона, так что Шерлок осторожно повернул голову. Как только он пошевелился, Джон прижался сильнее, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Шерлока. Он лежал сейчас так неудобно, и Шерлок понял, что, если так продолжится и дальше, то у Джона затекут плечи и спина, и утром он проснется совершенно разбитым, но у него не хватило духу разбудить его. Джон же только заснул, не столо будить его прямо сейчас, ничего, если Шерлок еще немного понаблюдает, правда?  
Детектив вовсе не собирался спать. Сложная задача, если учесть, что последние двое суток он практически не спал, но Холмс был четовски упорен в своем решении. Пока Джон спал, Шерлок был намерен оберегать его. От чего? Он и сам не знал. От Джима Мориарти и Себастьяна Морана, от любого, кто захочет навредить ему, от Майкрофта, от всего мира. Обычно слабость других людей раздражала Шерлока, так что желание защищать Джона казалось ему чужеродным. Возможно потому что Джон был гораздо сильнее, чем казалось другим. Возможно, потому что он и сам прекрасно мог справиться со своими проблемами и вовсе не нуждался в защите, но зрелище Джона, такого беззащитного во сне вселяло в Шерлока желание стать лучше и сильнее.   
Чем гнубже Джон засыпал, тем плотнее он прижимался к Шерлоку, который продолжал убеждать себя в том, что скоро, совсем скоро, разбудит его. Вот, буквально через минуточку. Это было бы гораздо проще выполнить, если бы Джон спал спокойно, но тот беспрестанно ерзал, хмурясь во сне. Самым ужасным были звуки, которые срывались с его губ. Полувсхлипы-полустоны проникали Шерлоку в самое сердце, так что ему начинало казаться, что грудь сдавила невидимая сила. Шерлок захотел проверить одну теорию, перед тем как будить доктора. Он осторожно провел рукой по волосам Джона. Тот немедленно замер, а затем сам толкнулся макушкой в ладонь. Совсем скоро Джон успокоился, а жалобные всхлипы сменились довольным сопением.  
Это открытие сподвигло Шерлока на еще одно исследование. Он решил проверить, забеспокоится ли Джон, если он перестанет гладить его волосам. Джон забеспокоился и снова заерзал на месте. Когда Шерлок наконец осознал, что его присутствие действительно успокаивает Джона, он немедленно выработал план по обустройству. Осторожно скинул все подушки с дивана на пол и медленно вытянулся на диване, прижимая Джона к себе, а спиной упираясь в спинку дивана. Несмотря на то, что его руки оказались в неудобном положении, лежать так было гораздо лучше. Шерлок закрыл глаза и, медленно выдохнув, зарылся носом в волосы Джона. Пока они лежали вот так, прижимаясь друг к другу, и Шерлок мог чувствовать дыхание Джона, ему можно было представить, что Джон весь принадлежит ему.   
На протяжении следующего часа Шерлок был занят тем, что каталогизировал оттенки волос доктора. Потом заинтересовался, есть ли отличия в структуре и запахе волос, растущих на разных местах головы. Несмотря на ограниченную площадь исследования, Шерлок с удовольствием отметил мягкость и особенный аромат коротких прядок за ухом. Исследования таже показали, что Джон начинал приятно урчать, если Шерлок гладил его по шее. Вдохновленный этим открытием, детектив не удержался и от других «случайных» касаний, выясняя, какие еще звуки он способен извлечь из Джона.  
К закату Джон начал просыпаться, и Шерлок замер на месте, переживая, что он сейчас поймет, с кем и в какой позе лежит, и уйдет. Чтобы на потревожить Джона, Шерлок стал дышать медленно и глубоко, имитируя сон. Но, если честно, он поступил так не только ради спокойствия Джона – Шерлоку нужно было понять, как отреагирует доктор на подобное «соседство», так что он принялся терпеливо ждать. Понять, когда Джон окончательно проснется и начнет осознавать свое положение, было достаточно просто, так что Шерлок закрыл глаза, страстно желая, чтобы Джон снова заснул. Несколько минут тот не шевелился, но потом Шерлок ощутил осторожное шевеление.   
Удивительно, но вместо того, чтобы встать с дивана, Джон повернулся на другой бок, лицом к Шерлоку, который с трудом поборол инстинкт задержать дыхание, особенно учитывая, что Джон в этот момент сосредоточенно разглядывал его лицо. Когда Шерлок почувствовал, что Джон аккуратно убирает прядь с лица, его сердце пропустило удар, но это было совершенно несравнимо с тем, что Шерлок испытал, когда шершавый палец скользнул по его скуле. Это было совершенно обдуманное, убаюкивающее движение, и Шерлок так захотел распахнуть глаза, коснуться Джона и поцеловать его, как он не желал еще ничего в своей жизни.  
В конце концов, Джонн снова уснул, но Шерлок еще долгое время не открывал глаз. Когда он наконец осмелился сделать это, то увидел совершенно умиротворенного Джона, который улыбался чему-то сквозь сон. Шерлок не стал даже пытаться сдержать собственную улыбку –Джон ведь не сбежал. Он не только остался здесь: он проснулся, осознал свое положение и не обратил на это совершенно никакого внимания. Он наблюдал за спящим Шерлоком и – в этом месте у Шерлока снова перехватило дыхание – даже погладил его по щеке. У Шерлока было недостаточно информации для того, чтобы совершенно точно заключить, что отношение Джона к нему выходит за грань «дружеского», но это же должно было что-то значить? Это же могло означать некую привязанность? Шерлок еще никогда не ощущал подобную потребность в тактильном общении с кем-то до Джона. Возможно, потому что он также испытывал к Джону некое влечение. Могло ли прикосновение Джона означать, что он испытывает влечение к Шерлоку? Сложно сказать: Шерлок вообще с трудом разбирался в тонкостях человеческих взаимоотношений: возможно прикосновение к лицам друг друга было совершенно обычным делом для людей, делящих один диван. Нужно было собрать больше данных.   
Шерлок, правда, не собирался засыпать, но Джон рядом был таким теплым, а Шерлок настолько вымотался, что его организм просто сдался под натиском навалившейся усталости. Он проспал не так уж и много, но, когда проснулся, то обнаружил, что они с Джоном находятся еще ближе друг другу: переплелись ногами, и Шерлок удобно устроил руку на бедре Джона. Тот был так близко, что Шерлок даже не мог определить, спал он или нет. В комнате царила темнота:значит было позже десяти вечера.   
\- Привет, - пробормотал Джон куда-то в грудину Шерлоку. Ну, на один вопрос ответ есть.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Шерлок. - Хорошо поспал?  
\- И правда хорошо. Но почему я здесь, а не в постели? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок с удовольствием отметил, что доктора совершенно не смутил тот факт, что он спал на одном диване со своим деверем. Ему было просто интересно.  
\- Ты заснул, прислонившись ко мне, а я не хотел тебя будить, - пояснил Шерлок.  
\- О, прости. Надеюсь, я не напустил слюней тебе на рубашку.  
\- Даже если и так, то это совершенно неважно, - отозвался Шерлок, и это было правдой.  
Возможно, собрав ДНК Джона со своей рубашки онсможет создать себе нового Джона. Но он не хотел другого Джона, он хотел именно этого. Может быть, удастся подсунуть клона Майкрофту? Шерлок резко прекратил размышлять на эту тему. Это совершенно глуп и невыполнимо: даже если у него и вышло бы создать клона, это был бы маленький ребенок, а что с него толку?  
\- Умираю с голоду, - вдруг сказал Джон, не замечая руки Шерлока на своем бедре. Ну или не обращая на это никакого внимания.  
\- У нас остался еще тот понедельничный пирог. Я убрал его в холодильник, так что он вряд ли испортился.  
\- А ты сам будешь есть? – в голосе Джона сквозило беспокойство.  
\- Дело еще не закрыто.  
\- Ты сам сказал Лестраду, что не сможешь найти Мориарти, пока тот сам этого не пожелает. А что, если он пропадет на целый год? Ты же не можешь совсем перестать есть! Я тебе не позволю!  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо. Съем кусочек пирога, - Шерлок упорно изображал раздражение, но на самом-то деле его чертовски умиляла такая трогательная забота Джона о его здоровье. Джону было не все равно, он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок морил себя голодом. И он все еще лежал рядом и не испытывал стеснения по этому поводу. Однако, если они все-таки собирались перекусить пирогом, им нужно было распутаться, слезть со своего «островка» и добраться до кухни.  
Джон еще и недели не прожил на Бейкер-стрит, но на кухне уже установился определенный распорядок: Шерлок уселся на привычный стул, пока Джон возился с пирогом и искал чистые вилки. Он было принялся разыскивать еще и тарелки, но Шерлок предположил поесть из одного блюда, и доктор не стал возражать. Вместо этого он занялся чаем: очень вкусным чаем с добавлением молока. Обычно, в доме Шерлока не было молока, он редко покупал его, обычно полагаясь на то, что миссис Хадсон время от времени приносила ему пакет-другой. Хотя, даже тогда, Шерлок пил его крайне редко: так что оно обычно прокисало, либо употреблялось в различных экспериментах. Или и то, и другое.  
Когда пирог достаточно подогрелся, доктор водрузил его на стол и вручил Шерлоку вилку. Он, как и Джон, не стал мучиться с нарезкой пирога на кусочки, а просто начал ковырять его от центра к краю. Пирог был превосходен: нужной температуры, яблоки таяли во рту, да и корицы в нем было в самый раз. Шерлок аж зажмурился от удовольствия, взяв в рот первый кусочек: он явно наслаждался вкусовыми ощущениями. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Джон ухмылялся, глядя на него с другой стороны стола.   
\- Что? – спросил Шерлок, и Джон немедленно рассмеялся.  
\- Для человека, который часто отказывается от еды, ты слишком уж ее смакуешь.  
\- Еда – отвлекающий элемент, а мне работается гораздо лучше, если меня ничто не отвлекает, - равнодушно отозвался Шерлок.  
Некоторое время они оба молчали, сосредоточившись на еде. Однако Шерлок все время краем глаза продолжал наблюдать за Джоном. Тот кажется, был чем-то расстроен. Шерлок уже подумывал спросить о причине расстройства, но Джон заговорил первым:  
\- Я тоже был... отвлекающим элементом?  
«Да, потому что я не мог заставить себя перестать думать о тебе», - подумал Шерлок. Но он должен был сказать вовсе не это, он почувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох: было ещеслишком рано для подобных заявлений. Вместо этого он решил сказать что-то более мягкое, что просто успокоит Джона и сотрет морщины с его лица.  
\- Ты был совершенно незаменим. Если бы не ты, сообщник Мориарти все еще разгуливал на свободе, а на их сайте показывали бы очередную жертву.  
\- Жаль, я не заметил морзянку раньше, его возможно, удалось бы спасти, - с сожалением прошептал Джон.  
\- Не кори себя, Джон. Мы уже говорили об этом вчера, - отозвался Шерлок, зрелище разозленного Джона, выбегающего из квартиры было еще свежо в памяти. - Люди имеют свойство умирать, а я бы просто не смог работать, если бы размышлял над судьбой каждой жертвы.  
Шерлок успел съесть еще немного пирога к тому моменту, как Джон снова заерзал на стуле.  
\- Про вчерашний вечер. Прости, что назвал тебя бессердечным. Ты вовсе не такой. И я вовсе так не думал, не знаю, отчего вырвалось.  
\- Так... проще, когда я заставляю себя быть безразличным, - попытался объяснить Шерлок. - С тобой – совсем другое дело: мне не хватало отстраненности, я не мог думать и был абсолютно бесполезен.   
\- Но ты же все-таки нашел меня, - пробубнил Джон сквозь полный рот пирога.  
\- Нашел. Но я не ощущал того азарта, который обычно испытываю при разгадывании дела.  
\- А, хорошо, - только и ответил Джон, и между ними снова наступила тишина.  
В полумраке кухни, освещенной лишь светом одинокой лампы в гостиной, Шерлок как никогда сильно терзался желанием все-таки поинтересоваться причинами согласия Джона на брак с Майкрофтом. Но он не делал этого, потому что если они не трогали эту тему, то предстоящую свадьбу было так легко игнорировать. Он все еще хотел знать, ему необходимо было это знание, но у него было еще два дня в запасе.  
Они съели уже половину пирога, но все еще продолжали есть. Джон похоже, был крайне голоден, а Шерлок никак не мог заставить себя остановиться. Его желудок, кажется, мурлыкал от удовольствия, когда Шерлок поглощал кусочек за кусочком вкуснейшего дессерта. Джон немного помолчал, улыбаясь Шерлоку, когда тот поднимал на него взгляд, и, наконец, спросил:  
\- Мориарти был прав насчет того, что у тебя совсем нет друзей?  
\- Я не заморачивался подобными мелочами с окончания университета. Заводить друзей слишком хлопотно.  
\- Я считаю тебя своим другом.  
\- И я тебя, - отозвался Шерлок, и она снова улыбнулись друг другу, прежде чем вернуться к еде.  
\- Мориарти думал, что убив меня, уничтожит тебя, - сказал Джон еще через некоторое время.  
Шерлоку понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не подавиться пирогом. Знание о том, что где-то там, в мире, существует человек, который знает о нем так много, несмотря на то, что они виделись всего пару раз, пугало. Шерлок вспомнил разбитый лаптоп, и его с головой накрыла волна ярости из-за разрушенной неприкосновенности личной жизни. Чтобы сказать хоть что-то, Шерлок уклончиво хмыкнул.  
Блюдо опустело, а оставшиеся крошки Шерлок собрал пальцем и отправил в рот. Он чувствовал себя восхитительно объевшимся и был не прочь вздремнуть еще пару часов, но это было совершенно невозможно, пока Джон продолжал сидеть рядом с ним на кухне. Будто бы догадавшись, тот прикрыл зевок ладонью.   
\- Ты устал. Не позволяй мне задерживать тебя.  
\- Да, пойду-ка я спать. Спасибо за все, - отозвался Джон, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы сполоснуть чашки и блюдо и отправиться в свою спальню.  
Вскоре и Шерлок ушел в свою спальню, переоделся в пижаму и забрался под одеяло. Покрывало все еще лежало в гостиной, но в комнате было тепло, да и Шерлоку было слишком лень вставать и идти за ним. Он заснул и видел сны о теплом Джоне, прижимающимся к нему. Во сне Шерлок мог позволить себе быть смелее и поцеловал Джона, когда тот коснулся его щеки. Когда Шерлок понял, что это всего лишь сон, он изо всех сил попытался не проснуться, но битва была проиграна еще до ее начала, и он пришел в себя.  
\- Шерлок?  
Он вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, и сел, крутя головой и пытаясь определить источник звука. В комнате было темно, но он угадал расплывчатый силуэт Джона в дверном проеме. Стоп. Почему расплывчатый? Шерлок сморгнул и, когда снова посмотрел на Джона, понял, что с ним было не так – он сжимал в руках покрывало.  
\- Джон? С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Не могу уснуть. Каждый раз, как закрываю глаза, слышу шепот Джима прямо над ухом и.. просто не могу. Зная, что он был так близко, я каждый раз пугаюсь до чертиков.   
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Шерлок, поскольку ну должна же быть причина у того, что Джон сейчас переминался с ноги на ногу у него в дверях.  
\- Можно.. ну, то есть, я же спал раньше, ну, и... хорошо. Подумал, вдруг ты не против...  
Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что Джон имел в виду. В последний раз доктор был так смущен, когда спрашивал, можно ли ему еще немного побыть в Лондоне. Значит, Джон хотел чего-то важного для него, но боялся отказа. В сложившихся обстоятельствах вариантов было немного. Шерлок вспомнил, как Джон стонал во сне и сразу же замер, стоило Шерлоку коснуться его волос.  
\- Моей кровати вполне хватит на двоих, иди сюда, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон несмело вошел в комнату.  
\- Я принес покрывало, - сказал Джон, протягивая его так, будто оно было данью за право занять место в постели Шерлока. Сейчас Джон казался таким беззащитным, что чувство собственничества скрутило узлом все внутренности Шерлока.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Шерлок. Джон забрался в кровать, отодвинув по пути несколько книг, и нырнул под одеяло. Они немного поборолись за одеяло, но в конце концов уютились лицом друг к другу.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть, но в его голове неумолчно гремел «Мессия» Генделя. Сложно сказать, сколько времени прошло, но тут Шерлок услышал вздох Джона и открыл глаза.  
\- Не получается, - сказал Джон.  
Неудивительно: ситуация была совсем не та, что на диване. Явно не хватало одного высокого детектива, крепко обнимающего Джона. В этот раз он еще закинул на него ногу и устроился подбородком на макушке.  
\- Прости, Шерлок, тебе, наверняка, непривычно...  
\- Шшш, - перебил его Шерлок, - я в порядке, попытайся заснуть.  
Он почувствовал, как Джон расслабился и спокойно уснул, в импровизированном коконе из тела Шерлока. Это было лучше самой замечательной дедукции, лучше убийства и даже лучше пирога. Осознание того, что он принес Джону немного покоя, очень обрадовало Шерлока. Последнее, что он помнил, засыпая, это ладонь Джона на его талии, чуть выше резинки штанов.


	9. Chapter 9

Первое, на что Шерлок обратил внимание утром, –на то, что у него роскошно, великолепно и больно стоит. Потом он переключил внимание на руку Джона на своей заднице. Теперь становилась ясна причина возбуждения. Похоже, ночь они провели в той же позе, что и заснули: Шерлок все еще чувствовал теплое дыхание Джона на своей шее и ощущал, как вздымается его грудь при каждом вдохе. Ну и, конечно же, чувствовал крепкий захват на бедре. Одна мысль об этом неожиданном, но вовсе не неприятном прикосновении заставила кровь устремиться в пах, и его член дернулся в опасной близости от… что это было… от бедра Джона. Так дело не пойдет, нужно было скорее выбираться из постели, пока Джон не проснулся и не обратил внимания на член Шерлока, недвусмысленно упирающийся ему в ногу. Медленно и неохотно Шерлок принялся отодвигаться от Джона, но тот рыкнул сквозь сон и только крепче вцепился в него. Даже во сне он был достаточно силен.  
Вздохнув и с трудом подавив желание потереться о Джона, детектив еще немного подождал и повторил попытку, на этот раз придерживая запястье доктора, чтобы не дать ему снова вцепиться в его бедро. Ему пришлось немного повозиться, в основном из-за того, что их ноги были так переплетены между собой, что сложно было сказать, где чья. Выбравшись из кровати, Шерлок еще некоторое время пронаблюдал за спящим Джном, пока не сообразил, что это никак не поможет ему справиться с эрекцией. Так что он собрал чистые вещи и направился в ванную, чтобы принять очень долгий и очень холодный душ. Когда Шерлок, наконец, спустился в кухню, Джон уже встал и мыл вчерашние тарелки. Стоило Шерлоку зайти, в него немедленно прилетело полотенце для посуды, которое он поймал на чистом автомате. Шерлок внимательно оглядел Джона, пытаясь выявить признаки недовольства тем, что он все-таки попросил детектива разделить с ним постель вчера ночью, не обнаружил, и испытал невиданное облегчение.   
\- Я хочу сходить в душ, не мог бы ты пока вытереть посуду? Если ты все-таки собираешься завтракать, то у меня есть план, – в дверях Джон обернулся:  
\- Спасибо, - и быстро вышел из комнаты.  
Шерлок не успел ответить, только услышал хлопок двери ванной наверху. Рассчитав, что посуда прекрасно высохнет самостоятельно, Шерлок кинул полотенце на стол и потянулся за мобильным, который он отключил, чтобы ни мамочка, ни Майкрофт не тревожили их. Раньше он почти никогда не выключал его, потому что люди могли позвонить в любое время дня и ночи, чтобы он занялся их делом. Но в последнее время он совсем не мог думать о новых делах. Шерлок включил телефон, дожидаясь привычного писка, извещающего о пропущенных звонках и сообщениях. Всего одно сообщение. От Лестрада.  
«Когда я говорил «с утра», я имел в виду ЭТО утро».  
Никаких новостей от мамочки и Майкрофта. Это было необычно, но Шерлока только обрадовал тот факт, что они наконец-то оставили его в покое. Кто-то из послушных пешек Майкрофта наверняка видел тот сайт, понял, что Джон остался цел и невредим, и рассказал об этом Майкрофту, который сообщил мамочке. Замечательно! Вскоре Джон спустился на кухню и выразительно закатил глаза, заметив, что Шерлок так и не притронулся к посуде.   
\- Так ты будешь завтракать? Я подумывал сделать блинчики, - сказал Джон.  
\- На завтрак?  
\- Наш армейский повар иногда делал их на завтрак. Кажется, он был француз. Неважно, мне просто показалось, что ты любишь сладкое.  
\- Блинчики – это просто замечательно, - отозвался Шерлок.  
\- Ну, в холодильнике все равно мышь повесилась, так что я сейчас добегу до Теско…   
\- Нет, - перебил его детектив, - один ты никуда не пойдешь, особенно после того, как разрушил планы одного серийного убийцы.  
Джон рассмеялся: он вообще сегодня был крайне жизнерадостен, Шерлок буквально кожей ощущал детский восторг, наполняющий каждую его клетку. Они вместе вышли из дома, оглядевшись по сторонам, будто бы худощавый ирландец мог выскочить из-за любого угла. По счастью, самое грозным существом, встретившимся им на пути, оказалась маленькая брехучая собачонка, которая так отчаянно вцепилась в икру Джона, будто та была обернута в бекон.  
Остаток прогулки прошла без происшествий, тихо и по-домашнему. Однако Шерлоку было немного горько, и кололо в груди, когда Джон вручил ему картонку с яйцами. Неужели так могла бы выглядеть их совместная жизнь? Расследование преступлений, сон в одной постели, пробуждение в теплых объятьях, совместные походы по магазинам за продуктами для завтрака? Шерлок с трудом справлялся с мыслью о том, что всем этим придется пожертвовать, когда вернется Майкрофт. Что ему делать с воспоминаниями об этом, когда придет пора расставания? Шерлок мог бы оставить их и купаться в их тепле, справляясь с болью от воспоминаний о том, как Джон выглядел, когда спал рядом с ним. Или же ему лучше постараться и удалить все до единого воспоминания о Джоне. Одна мысль об этом заставляла его сердце обливаться кровью, но, возможно, в будущем так будет лучше.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил его Джон.  
\- Все в порядке, Джон, - отозвался Шерлок, отвлекаясь от своих печальных дум.  
\- Ты какой-то… отстраненный.  
\- Все в порядке, я думал о деле, - солгал Шерлок.  
Шерлок мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. Не стоило ходить с унылой миной сейчас, пока Джон был еще рядом: у него будет еще масса времени на страдание и саможаление. У него с Джоном было еще целых два дня – следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы они прошли плодотворно. Сначала, она позавтракают. Затем отправятся давать показания в Скотланд-Ярд. После этого у них было еще целых полдня свободы. Возможно, у Лестрада найдется для них какое-нибудь маленькое дельце, чтобы без похищений, но с хорошей дозой адреналина. Или. они могли бы просто прогуляться вместе: Джон сможет размять свою ногу, и, возможно, им удастся даже немного побегать. Можно было предаться лени: Джон мог отдохнуть в своем кресле, пока Шерлок играет для него на скрипке. Возможно, ему повезет, и Джон снова не сможет уснуть и снова придет за помощью к Шерлоку, который в этот раз точно будет рядом.   
Скоро, Шерлок с Джоном снова оказались на кухне. Как Шерлок и предполагал, посуда замечательно высохла самостоятельно, так что он просто отставил ее в сторону на то время, пока Джона занялся приготовлением теста для блинчиков. Яйцо, молоко, сахар и мука по очереди отправились в миску – Шерлок с улыбкой наблюдал за процессом. У Джона к носу прилипла мука, и он, похоже, совсем не замечал этого, так что Шерлок подкрался поближе и тайком сунул палец в пакет с мукой, пока Джон хмурился, сражаясь с особо упорными комочками в тесте.  
\- У тебя нос в муке, - объявил Шерлок, и Джон поднял голову, намереваясь сам смахнуть ее с лица.  
\- Дай-ка я, - сказал Шерлок и провел пальцем, испачканным в муке, по лицу Джона, оставив длинную белую полосу.  
\- Думаешь, ты самый умный? – игриво спросил Джон, потрясая венчиком, как мечом.  
Он медленно провел пальцем по одному из проволочных изгибов венчика, собирая масло, и резко махнул им в сторону Шерлока, пачкая его волосы и щеки каплями теста. Шерлок настолько мастерски изобразил угрожающий взгляд, что Джон расхохотался, жмурясь и запрокидывая голову, так и не успев заметить, что Шерлок зачерпнул горсть муки из пакета. Когда белая пыль залепила ему все лицо, Джон вскрикнул от неожиданности, а кухню заполнил раскатистый смех детектива.   
Джон еще несколько раз обмакнул венчик в тесто, забрызгивая лицо и грудь детектива. Шерлок замер, когда холодное тесто затекло за воротник его рубашки, но быстро оправился, сгреб горсть сахара и принялся гоняться за Джоном по всей кухне.  
\- Джон, ты за это заплатишь, - рычал он, а Джон просто покатывался со смеху.  
Шерлок успел ухватить Джона за руку, притянул к себе и посыпал сахаром сверху: кристаллики сахара заблестели в его волосах. Шерлок отступил за стол, а Джон угрожающе схватился за яйцо.  
\- Ты не посмеешь, - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Я не посмею? – Джон вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Ты пожалеешь об этом.  
\- Я осмелюсь пойти на этот риск, - отозвался Джон и запустил яйцом в Шерлока.   
Тот резко пригнулся, и яйцо усвистело в сторону дверного проема, где и было поймано ошарашенным инспектором Лестрадом.   
\- Да что здесь происходит, черт возьми? – немедленно спросил он.  
Шерлок обернулся, удивленный тем, что не слышал, как инспектор зашел в дом. Возможно, его впустила миссис Хадсон. Лестрад выглядел пораженным, и не надо было быть гениальным детективом, чтобы догадаться, почему: Джон был весь покрыт сахаром и мукой, а с Шерлока капало жидкое тесто. Джон тихо хихикнул, Шерлок позволил себе поддаться абсурдности ситуации и тоже рассмеялся. Они оба хохотали, как дети, застуканные за совершением мелкой гадости, – двое взрослых мужчин всего-навсего хотели приготовить завтрак. Лестраду пришлось несколько раз выразительно откашляться, прежде чем ему удалось, наконец, привлечь их внимание.  
\- Да, что такое, инспектор? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Я вас вчера отпустил только потому, что вы обещали вернуться в Ярд сегодня рано утром.  
\- Сейчас всего половина девятого утра! Мы собирались отправится к вам сразу после завтрака.  
\- Вы вообще собирались его есть или так… пошвыряться решили? – Лестрад с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Двадцать лет общаясь с племянниками, он привык сдерживаться, когда дети делали очередную глупость. Например, кидались ингредиентами теста для блинов.  
\- Дай нам пару часов, и мы встретим тебя в участке, - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Ну раз я уже приехал… Джон, если ты дашь показания прямо сейчас, то я смогу оставить вас в покое вместе с вашим… завтраком.  
\- О, отлично! – Шерлок вздохнул. – Я пока приведу себя в порядок, - сказал он, сгреб чистую рубашку и ушел в ванную.  
Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, он успел услышать отказ Лестрада на предложение Джона испечь ему блинчик. Шерлок довольно долго вычесывал тесто из волос, потом плюнул и решил просто еще раз принять душ. Когда он пришел в гостиную, Джон с Лестрадом были все еще заняты беседой, так что он посидел с ними, пока они не закончили разговор, и Джон, в свою очередь, не отправился в ванную, а детектив с инспектором начали обсуждать детали дела. С точки зрения Шерлока, это было совершенно бесполезно: Мориарти, конечно, был охоч до внимания общественности, но все же достаточно умен, чтобы сбежать из-под бдительного ока британской полиции. Казалось, они беседовали уже целую вечность, но на деле прошло всего несколько минут до того, как в дверь позвонили.   
:::  
Далеко не первый раз Майкрофту приходилось сокращать свою деловую поездку из-за прихоти брата: у того, похоже, был талант влипать в разного рода неприятности. Однако, в этот раз причина возвращения была не настолько тривиальна. В первый (и, дай-то бог, единственный раз) он возвращался, потому что Шерлок, испытывающий странную тягу к нареченному брата, умудрился подвергнуть жизнь Джона опасности. Благодаря верной ассистентке, чьей задачей было в том числе приглядывать за записями камер внешнего наблюдения, Майкрофт очень хорошо понимал, чего пытался добиться его брат с того самого момента, как забрал Джона с вокзала.Однако последние новости взволновали его настолько, что он решил вернуться раньше, не предупредив Шерлока.   
Майкрофт еще не видел Джона даже на фотографиях: будущие супруги должны были увидеть друг друга только в момент личной встречи, и, ради матери, он очень хотел соблюсти эту традицию. Он почти не мухлевал, разве что попросил нескольких самых доверенных людей провести «теневую проверку» своего нареченного. Его уверили в том, что Джон, комиссованный военный врач, был вполне надежным человеком и даже вполне симпатичным. Майкрофт доверял своей матери, но в интернете в наши дни очень легко было скрыть свое истинное лицо, и он очень хотел точно знать, что не попадется в ловушку.  
Предстоящая встреча с Джоном на самом деле заставляла Майкрофта волноваться. Знакомство с новыми людьми по долгу службы было совершенно обычным делом, но здесь речь шла о встрече с будущим супругом. Всегда существовала вероятность, что ему не понравится Джон Ватсон, подобранный матушкой по интернету, а сама мысль о том, как тяжела станет его жизнь, если он посмеет отказать маме, заставляла Майкрофта вздрагивать от ужаса. Также существовала вероятнось, что Джону не понравится Майкрофт, но отмена свадьбы в данном случае была крайне маловероятна.Майкрофт знал о причинах, сподвигнувших Джона принять это предложение, и они его совершенно не тревожили, однако, сама мысль о совместной жизни с человеком, который его ненавидит, совершенно не устраивала Холмса; ему в этом смысле хватало и младшего брата.  
Он запретил себе размышлять о подобных вещах: беспокоиться обо всем этом до того, как они с Джоном обменялись хоть словом, было нерационально. Он был прекрасно осведомлен об опасностях брака по договоренности еще до того, как попросил матушку подобрать себе достойного кандидата, и плюсы подобного подхода значительно превосходили минусы. Другим вариантом был самостоятельный подбор партнера, что означало, что ему пришлось бы встречаться, флиртовать, звонить, организовывать свидания, снова флиртовать... Слишком много хлопот, а он и так повозился достаточно, взбираясь по карьерной лестнице. Он и правда был слишком занят, чтобы тратить дргоценное время на такую бесполезную вещь, как свидания.  
Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, Майкрофт чувствовал, что его сердце заколотилось, как бешеное, когда он постучал в дверь дома 221. Он должен был встретить человека, который станет его компаньоном на, возможно, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Человека, к которому он будет возвращаться поосле долгого рабочего дня, который будет сопровождать его на многочисленных приемах и благотворительных акциях, человека, который впустит его в свою жизнь и душу, примет его любовь и заботу и поддержит его в его начинаниях. Который разделит с ним жизнь и (тут Майкрофт слегка покраснел) постель. Когда домовладелица Шерлока впустила его в дом, он с волнением поднялся по ступенькам.  
Шерлок сидел в своем кожаном кресле, явно раздосадованный появлением брата. Это было абсолютнго не ново. Новым был человек, сидящий в кресле напротив Шерлока. С того места, где стоял Майкрофт, была видна только его седая макушка, остальное скрывалось за спинкой кресла. Так вот какие были волосы на макушке у его будущего супруга: седые и потрясающе мягкие на вид.   
\- Что ты здесь забыл, Майкрофт? – Шерлок выплюнул его имя, словно ругательство.  
\- Это твой брат? – спросил должно-быть-Джон-Ватсон и поднялся с места.  
Майкрофт с усилием сглотнул, увидев потрясающе красивого мужчину. Волосы обрамляли высокий лоб и усталые глаза цвета растопленного темного шоколада. Уголки его губ смотрели вверх, придавая его лицу игривое выражение, даже несмотря на видимую усталость. Еще щеки покрывала седая щетина, седые же волосы были замены и на груди. Майкрофт теперь понял всю важность первой встречи: видеть Джона всего целиком было непередаваемо прекрасно.  
Теперь, когда Майкрофт наконец, переборол свою первую реакцию, он мог бы определить этого человека как «мужественного», хотя и в не совсем в общепринятом смысле. Мужчина перед ним буквально излучал уверенность, и, если бы он не знал, что Джон служил в армии, он бы сказал, что видит перед собой офицера полиции. В этом человеке сочеталась властность и спокойствие, и, когда он улыбнулся, все признаки усталости исчезли с его лица. Он был явно рад увидеть Майкрофта, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ, протягивая руку.  
\- Майкрофт Холмс, рад встрече с вами.  
\- Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрад, и поверьте мне, я рад не меньше.  
А. Так это был человек, который периодически вызывал Шерлока для помощи с делами, не будущий супруг. Майкрофт мысленно сожалел о том, что не отсмотрел материал слежки самостоятельно, доверившись ассистентам. Он даже испытал что-то похожее на сожаление, но не позволил себе расстраиваться. Да, ему очень понравился инспектор, но, возможно, это случилось оттого, что он принял его за будущего супруга. Он не сомневался, что сможет испытать подобное и в присутствии Джона Ватсона.  
\- Шерлок говорил, что вы – один из самых опасных людей, которые мне встретятся на жизненном пути, так что я даже не знаю, восхититься или арестовать вас, – с улыбкой добавил Лестрад.  
Майкрофт ощутил, что ему становится душно, так что он заверил инспектора, что ни в том, ни в другом нет необходимости. Он буквально почувствовал, как Шерлок закатил глаза, но не обратил на это никакого внимания. Вместо этого он некторое время пообсуждал с инспектором дело «онлайн-убийцы». Шерлок наблюдал за ними из кресла, сложив кисти домиком. Беседа продолжалась, пока их не прервал человек, спустившийся со второго этажа.  
\- Шерлок, ты точно мозгом двинулся. Я обнаружил сахар аж в пупке. Черт возьми, да даже в трусах!.  
Майкрофт посмотрел наверх и увидел настоящего Джона Ватсона, спускающегося по лестнице. Человек, по странной причине обзаведшийся сахаром в трусах, был ниже испектора ростом, а седина в его светло-русых волосах была практически незаметна. Его синие глаза сияли, да и выглядел он куда более отдохнувшим, чем инспектор. Он был как-то меньше, если не сказать, компактнее, и все в его движениях говорило о военном прошлом. Замерев на месте, он посмотрел на Шерлока, потом на Майкрофта, потом снова на Шерлока.  
\- Ой, здрасте, - неловко сказал он, потом, поразмыслив, подошел к Майкрофту и протянул ему руку для приветствия:  
\- Меня зовут Джон Ватсон.  
\- Очень рад нашей встрече. Я – Майкрофт Холмс, – сказал Майкрофт и мысленно отчитал себя за то, что сравнивает суженого с другим человеком уже при первой встрече.  
Ладонь Джона было сухой и теплой, а пожатие – крепким. Улыбка – открытой и дружелюбной, и Майкрофт почти мог различить очертания крепкого тела под многослойной одеждой. Команда была права: его нельзя было назвать некрасивым. Он выглядел как человек, любящий спокойные вечера и ленивые утра, человек, благосклонный ко всем, и производящий приятное впечатление. Но в его глазах было что-то, говорящее о скрытых под поверхностью совсем иных качествах. Теперь Майкрофт понял, что нашла в нем его матушка: Джон был живой загадкой, составленной из противоречий и контрастов.  
Грегори Лестрад вскоре ушел, и Майкрофт немного поболтал с Джоном, пока Шерлок дулся на них в своем кресле. Джон то и дело вопросительно поглядывал на него, но младший Холмс был просто экспертом в обидах, и вытащить его из этого состояния было решительно невозможно.Майкрофт уже привык к подобному отношению, брат реагировал так на каждый его визит, но Джона, похоже, это расстроило.  
\- Я бы очень хотел узнать о событиях последних дней, - сказал Майкрофт, - но, если вы не против, мы могли бы сделать это в моей машине по дороге в поместье.   
\- Да, конечно, мне только нужно собрать вещи, - отозвался Джон и, бросив последний взгляд на Шерлока, ущел наверх.  
\- Можешь подождать в машине, Джон знает, где выход, - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Что ты в нем нашел, – тихо спросил Майкрофт, - он же совсем не твой тип?  
\- Да что ты знаешь о «моем типе»? – Шерлок обычно никогда не понижал голос, видимо, он действительно не хотел, чтобы Джон слышал их разговор.  
\- Тебя привлекают трупы, убийцы и люди с «интересными делами». Джон не относится ни к одному из этих типов, отсюда вопрос – что ты в нем нашел?   
\- Майкрофт, отвали.  
\- Я серьезно, Шерлок. Ты и правда в нем заинтересован, или ты просто снова решил... немного усложнить мне жизнь?   
\- Иди жди в машину, тебе здесь не рады, - пробубнил Шерлок, игнорируя заданный вопрос.  
\- Да, это я заметил, - сказал Майкрофт и несколько долгих секунд смотрел брату в глаза.  
Он искал там причину, по которой Шерлок предложил Джону свободную спальню. Только ли от того, что нуждался в его помощи касательно дела? Шерлоку редко требовалась помощь, но Джон был врачом, и его познания в медицине были куда более обширны. Было крайне маловероятно, что Шерлок мог испытывать к Джону какие-то более глубокие чувства: имел ли его брат хоть какую-нибудь сексуальную ориентацию? Он никогда не видел брата, увлеченного кем-то душевно или телесно. Вариантов оставалось мало: либо Шерлоку действительно требовалась помощь Джона в деле (что не объясняло его присутствия в квартире в воскресенье и понедельник), либо же он решил, что нуждается в чем-то, что принадлежит не ему. Майкрофт уже много раз видел подобное: внимание мамы, еда, игрушки, послабления, книги, оборудование.  
\- Если ты не желаешь со мной общаться, я подожду в машине. Увидимся в воскресенье на праздновании помолвки.  
:::

Если бы это было возможно, Шерлок бы свернулся в кресле еще плотнее. «Все должно было пойти совсем не так! У меня было еще целых два дня перед этой дурацкой помолвкой. Майкрофт все испортил, да еще и посмел интересоваться природой моих чувств к Джону, когда я еще сам не до конца в них разобрался. Мы должны были позавтракать вместе!» - хмуро думал Шерлок, терзая подлокотник пальцами ног.  
\- Что с тобой такое? – спросил Джон, спустившись вниз со своим огромным чемоданом.  
Шерлок поднял взгляд, чтобы гневно посмотреть на Джона, и его внутренности скрутило узлом, когда он вспомнил, как мучился Джон, втаскивая свой чемодан наверх всего неделю назад. И что он получил в награду за то, что избавил жениха брата от психсоматической хромоты? У него украли его два дня вместе с Джоном, вот и все.  
\- Шерлок, да что такое? –Джон встал на колени рядом с креслом.  
Шерлок уставился на него своими прозрачными глазами, и жадное животное внутри него гневно взвыло, когда он вспомнил, как мил был Джон сегодня с его братом. Шерлок очень хотел разозлиться на Джона, возненавидеть его за то, что он согласился на свадьбу с его братом, но это оказалось чертовски сложно. Он почти слышал эхо их смеха на кухне, и Джон так тревожно смотрел на него, что вся его жажда гнева растворилась без остатка.   
\- Откажись от свадьбы, - вдруг, по наитию, сказал Шерлок.  
Казалось, во взгляде Джона на секунду промелькнула тень, но вот он закрыл их, и все исчезло. Он судорожно вдохнул, открыл глаза, и печали как не бывало. Ее место заняло упорство и жажда борьбы. Это был взгляд настоящего солдата.  
\- Я должен.  
\- Почему? – Шерлок возненавидел себя за этот плачущий, жалобный тон.  
\- Так.. будет правильно.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Я и не думал, что ты поймешь. Шерлок, пожалуйста, я должен... мне нужно. Пожалуйста, приходи на помолвку в воскресенье, возможно нам удастся немного поговорить, - Джон встал и направился к двери.  
Каждый его шаг был для Шерлока словно удар ножа, а Шерлок прекрасно знал, каково это, его ранили дважды. Джон даже не попрощался, не обернулся, и это было так больно, что Шерлоку хотелось одновременно догнать его и убежать как можно дальше. Он попросил Джона не связывать свою жизнь с Майкрофтом, он показал, все, что имел, и Джон не принял это, что было равносильно отказу. Но Шерлок не находил в себе сил злиться. Вместе этого он подошел к окну посмотреть, как Джон выходит из дома.  
«Посмотри на меня, - подумал Шерлок. – Посмотри на меня, и я пойму, что еще не все птеряно. Пожалуйста, Джон, посмотри на меня».  
Шерлок смотрел, как водитель убирает чемодан Джона в багажник. Джон стоял, опустив плечи и глядя в землю, совершенно разбитый, в нем небыло ни следа от воина. Шерлок ощутил надежду:Джон мог все изменить.   
«Вернись, вернись ко мне», - молился Шерлок, пока водитель открывал Джону заднюю дверь. Джон на секунду замялся и все-таки посмотрел наверх. Шерлок прижал открытую ладонь к стеклу, в голове билось: «Джон, Джон». И тот поднял руку в жесте, копирующем движение Шерлока. Когда он опустил ее и сел в машину, что-то внутри Шерлока надломилось.   
Гнев затопил его с головой, яростным пламенем сжигая кости. Он чувствовал эту волну, идущую изнутри, и позволил ей накрыть себя. Как безумный, он прошел на кухню и уставился на две одинаковые кружки рядом с миской для теста. У него должно было быть еще два дня! Он сгреб посуду со стола и швырнул в стену, испытав удовлетворение от того, что она разбилась. Но этого было мало, и с отчаянным криком он схватил тяжелую миску и со всей силы швырнул ее на пол. Миска разлетелась на мелкие кусочки, и Шерлок с удовольствием посмотрел на растекающееся по полу тесто.


	10. Chapter 10

После отъезда Джона Шерлок почти весь день провел, дуясь на весь мир и терзая скрипку: ее жалобные стоны вполне отражали состояние его души. Он часами снова и снова прокручивал в памяти события этого утра: как мог день, начавшийся так хорошо, закончится так омерзительно? Джон же ведь и правда хотел остаться? Шерлок снова перебрал в памяти свидетельства: он опечалился, когда Шерлок просил его отказаться от свадьбы, долго подыскивал слова, чтобы объяснить ее необходимость, и, даже когда он их нашел, причины оказались не слишком-то убедительны. Он был обязан. Это было правильно. Судя по тому, как он это сказал, сложившаяся ситуация выходила из-под его контроля, и от получившегося союза выигрывал вовсе не он. Возможно, Джона заставили согласиться на этот брак? Звучало не очень-то правдоподобно, но он решил не отбрасывать эту гипотезу. Джон выглядел крайне подавленным, когда садился в машину. Это же должно было что-то значить. Но Джон решил уехать вместе с Майкрофтом, и это тоже что-то значило.  
Шерлок практически не спал ночью, но это было совершенно ожидаемо: он хорошо выспался предыдущей ночью, и его организм пока еще не нуждался во сне. И постель все еще пахла Джоном. Шерлок мог бы провести эту ночь на диване или за столом на кухне, но он пролежал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, хранившую запах доктора. У него была масса времени, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Разрушать планы матери было нельзя, это грозило презрением на оставшуюся жизнь, потому что она работала над ним с тех самых пор, как Майкрофт впервые выразил желание найти спутника жизни посредством барака по договоренности. Поиск подходящего кандидата занял долгие годы, и если он вмешается, кара его матери будет еще более яростна, чем тогда, когда он случайно спалил занавески в библиотеке. И почти всю библиотеку. И брови. Конечно же, его матушка не становилась с годами моложе, но если кто-то и мог восстать из могилы и преследовать его до конца его жизни, это была именно она. Однако если бы Джон все-таки мог отказаться от свадьбы и вернуться к Шерлоку, он перенес бы и это. Если бы Джон был помолвлен с кем угодно, кроме Майкрофта, Шерлок искушал и соблазнял бы его до тех пор, пока он не отказался бы от брака. Но Майкрофт сразу же просчитает этот маневр, так что Шерлоку пришлось отказаться от этого плана, и надеяться, что ему все-таки удастся вернуть Джона.  
В том, что Джон вернется, Шерлок был совершенно уверен: вопрос был только во времени. Совсем скоро он поймет, что Майкрофт скучный и напыщенный чиновник, соскучится по Шерлоку и вернется. Шерлок встал с первыми лучами солнца и принялся готовиться к возвращению Джона: принял душ, побрился, надел рубашку цвета запекшейся крови, которая так нравилась Джону, и прибрался на кухне.   
Когда квартира приняла более или менее благопристойный вид (по меркам Шерлока, конечно) он отправился в магазин за чаем, предварительно убедившись в том, что миссис Хадсон сидит у себя дома, и дав ей четкие указания на случай, если (когда?) Джон вернется домой в его отсутствие. На обратном пути Шерлок прошел мимо раскидистого куста сирени, и этот запах заставил его вспомнить утро понедельника, когда они с Джоном гуляли в парке. Эти внезапно нахлынувшие воспоминания были настолько болезненны, что он согнулся пополам и на некоторое время не мог сдвинуться с места. Когда Шерлок пришел в себя, он отломил несколько веточек и взял их собой.  
Долго он сидел на месте в бесполезном ожидании, упиваясь ароматом сирени, наполняющем квартиру, играл на скрипке мелодии, которые могли бы понравиться Джону и даже приготовил еще одну порцию теста для блинов, предусмотрительно убрав ее в холодильник. Затем тщательно, по кусочку, склеил их чашки, забавляясь мыслью о том, что можно было бы перепутать местами синие и красные части – только ради того, чтобы у каждого из них было что-то, напоминающее друг о друге. Но все-таки оставил все, как есть, и подождал еще немного. К вечеру субботы его надежды несколько пошатнулись, но он продолжал ждать, правда, теперь уже не поднимаясь с дивана: он боялся, что если он заснет в своей постели, то пропустит приход Джона. Но Шерлок захватил с собой подушку с кровати: теперь она пахла не только Джоном, но и им самим, что было гораздо приятней.   
На утро воскресенья Шерлока с головой накрыла волна разочарования. Церемония помолвки Джона с Майкрофтом должна была начаться вот уже меньше, чем через двенадцать часов, и этот мысленный обратный отсчет пугал его даже больше, чем тот, который он видел на сайте «онлайн-убийцы». Шел час за часом, его рубашка мялась все больше и больше, но Шерлок упорно отказывался поменять ее: ему очень хотелось, чтобы к возвращению Джона все было идеально, хотя поверить в счастливый исход было все труднее и труднее. К четырем часам отсутствие Джона стало совершенно невыносимым. Если Шерлок все-таки хотел пойти на церемонию помолвки, ему следовало бы начать собираться, но он не мог появиться там, не выдав себя.  
Но решиться не пойти было еще сложнее. Он предполагал, что вечер будет просто кошмарен, но Джон же просил его прийти. Он так просил, обещал, что у них появится возможность поговорить. Шерлоку очень хотелось увидеть Джона. Но он понимал, что у него просто не хватит сил: играть роль порядочного деверя, поздравлять счастливую пару и улыбаться для дурацких фотографий. Джон наверняка расстроится, если не увидит Шерлока, но там же будет множество других людей, которые смогут его отвлечь. Шерлок дождался пяти часов – времени начала коктейльной вечеринки, чтобы наконец потерять всяческую надежду. Он забрался на диван и свернулся клубком, позволив отчаянию полностью поглотить себя.  
Четыре часа он провел в этой позе, пока пришедшее смс не достало его из глубин уныния и не заставило в спешке покинуть квартиру.  
:::  
«Шерлок, пожалуйста», – написал Джон и в тысячный раз за вечер поправил галстук. Он с нетерпением ждал момента, когда его и рубашку наконец можно будет снять, но вечер тянулся, как резиновый. Он пожал руки стольким людям, что ладонь онемела и казалась совершенно чужой. Джон ощущал себя чужаком в собственном теле, примерно так же, как он ощущался себя чужим в этом просторном зале для приемов. Ем хотелось видеть хоть одно приветливое и знакомое лицо. Он ждал Шерлока. Пока же ему приходилось восседать за столом и наблюдать за людьми, собравшимися здесь, чтобы отметить его помолвку с Майкрофтом. Все было строго и официально, теперь они были помолвлены. Вечер начался с коктейлей, продолжился собственно церемонией, за которой последовала череда утомительнейшего позирования для фотографий. Затем был ужин, после которого все разбрелись по углам участвовать в серьезнейших обсуждениях, либо оккупировали танцпол. Его супруг в дальнем углу залы беседовал с кем-то, кого Джон мог принять за дядю или коллегу.  
Майкрофт был сама элегантность. Его костюм-тройка великолепно облегал фигуру, его движения были выверены и точны, улыбка – вежлива, прическа – безукоризненна, а речь обволакивала, словно патока. Он, видимо, ощутил направленный на него взгляд, потому что обернулся и улыбнулся Джону. Джон улыбнулся в ответ и отхлебнул еще немного белого вина. Все два дня, что они с Майкрофтом провели в поместье, будущий супруг Джона был крайне предупредителен. Когда ему удавалось выкроить свободную минутку, они с Джоном долго беседовали, узнавая друг друга во время долгих прогулок по поместью и чаепитий в библиотеке. Это все было хорошо, но Джон ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Последний разон ощущал себя живым, когда убегал от детектива, грозящего насыпать сахару ему за воротник.   
Джон улыбнулся, вспомнив это. Пять дней, проведенных у Шерлока, были чуть ли не самыми лучшими днями в его жизни, учитывая, что он впервые после возвращения с войны почувствовал себя человеком. Жизнь с консультирующим детективом была полна открытий: Шерлок был великолепен. Он был умнейшим из людей, которых доводилось знать Джону, но в то же время он трогательно ждал похвалы, что очень веселило доктора. Шерлок был импульсивен, раздражителен, ленив, беспечен, много мусорил, но при этом обладал поистине детским энтузиазмом, который Джон находил крайне милым. У него похоже, была склонность к абсолютной безрассудности, оправданной множеством логических выводов, и Джон, ничтоже сумняшеся, следовал за ним. Черт побери, он бы с радостью последовал за ним снова, после всего, что было между ними. Особенно, после того, что между ними было.  
Джон еще раз осмотрел залу в поисках высокого кудрявого брюнета. Что-то пошло не так, Шерлок должен был быть здесь! Они же были друзьями! Джон чуть было не рассмеялся в голос от этой мысли. Конечно же, они не могли быть друзьями: друзья не мечтают о взгляде прозрачных глаз, крепких объятиях, и конечно же, не мечтают об этих роскошных губах, сжатых вокруг его члена, во время стыдливой дрочки в душе. Сначала было проще: Джон счел это всего-лишь навсего желанием тела, но понял, что за этим скрывается гораздо большее, когда Шерлок обнял его в этом чертовом подвале. Его не просто влекло к Шерлоку, он жаждал его, желал иметь его полностью в своем распоряжении. Желал этого великолепного разума, адреналина и опасности, успокаивающего присутствия, совместных походов по магазинам, долгих ночей под одним одеялом и дурацких битв едой. Джон жаждал долгих прогулок по Лондону чуть ли не сильнее, чем погонь за преступниками, и он хотел готовить для этой ленивой сволочи, пока тот наблюдает за ним со своего стула. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок заставил его забыть о травмах – реальных и психосоматических – на всю его оставшуюся жизнь.  
Каждый раз, когда его мечты и надежды устремлялись ввысь, на него всем весом обрушивалась суровая реальность. Если только рядом не было Шерлока, Джону было тяжело забыть о сложившейся ситуации: стеклянный взгляд отца, словно призрак, преследовал его везде, куда бы он ни направлялся. Признаки болезни Альцгеймера у его отца начали проявляться еще до отъезда Джона. За время его отсутствия отцу стало еще хуже. Джон предложил ему на время переехать к дяде, поскольку жить с Гарри ему было категорически нельзя, ведь большую часть времени она проводила в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. Некоторое время все было хорошо, но теперь никак нельзя было обойтись без постоянного присмотра за стариком. Дядя справлялся, как мог, но он и сам приближался к восьмидесяти, и ему было уже сложновато переносить нападки собственного брата.   
Пора было подыскивать отцу дом престарелых, но даже учитывая социальные льготы, армейская пенсия Джона никак не могла покрыть всех трат. Мать давно умерла, рассчитывать на сестру было глупо, а попытки найти работу проваливались раз за разом: кому нужен хромой доктор с преходящим тремором в левой руке. Обычно, в подобных случаях люди брали денежные займы, но Джон и в этом случае потерпел неудачу. Он снова и снова отчитывал себя за ошибки молодости: вся его семья страдала болезненной склонностью к чему-либо, и Джон, будучи Ватсоном, никак не избежал этой участи. Его страстью были не наркотики, алкоголь, еда или секс – он оказался заядлым игроком.Начиналось все с пары партий покера, но вскоре он ставил все более и более крупные суммы. Которых у него не было. Это было похоже на ураган: все произошло так быстро, что он почти ничего не понял. Он взял пару займов – студенту-медику их выдали с легкостью. Сначала. Потом, когда он продолжил тратить чужие деньги, ему становилось нужно все больше, так что из университета он вышел по уши в долгах.   
Ежемесячные выплаты были небольшими для практикующего врача, а уж во время службы в Афганистане и вовсе превратились в ничто, потому что личные траты Джона были крайне малы. Он даже умудрялся платить больше назначенной суммы, но тут его подстрелили и отправили домой. С урезанными финансами он еле-еле сводил концы с концами, так что, когда ему пришло предложение миссис Холмс, он уже был близок к отчаянию. Его долг давил на него неподъемной ношей, и внутренности скручивало узлом всякий раз, как он думал о той сумме денег, что был должен. Ему было трудно дышать, ну а если он все-таки умудрялся заснуть, то видел страшные кошмары. Это было бы не так ужасно, будь он один, но ему нужно было найти способ платить за содержание отца.  
Тем не менее, он не сразу согласился на предложение миссис Холмс. Они переписывались и перезванивались на протяжении долгих месяцев, пока он, наконец, не согласился на встречу лицом к лицу. Первое же слово, которое пришло ему на ум, стоило ему увидеть женщину чуть моложе его отца, было «властная». Она была полна жизни, держала себя как королева и была хороша увядающей красотой человека, который в молодости, должно быть был красив, словно эльф. Она пришла на встречу подготовленной: уже знала все о Джоне и его финансовых трудностях и даже знала о болезни его отца. Она привела весомые аргументы: предложила выплатить весь его долг и предоставить его отцу отдельную комнату с ванной и туалетом. Сперва он отказался, но три дня спустя, получив очередной гиганский счет, снова позвонил ей, чтобы согласиться, но на своих условиях: она оплачивает его отцу комнату в доме престарелых, а со своими долгами он разбирается сам. Без необходимости оплачивать собственное существование он надеялся все же покрыть свой долг.   
Майкрофт представлялся идеальным партнером. Во-первых, он был мужчиной, а Джон всегда предпочитал отношения с мужчиной в долгосрочной перспективе. К тому же, миссис Холмс описала его, как человека, обладающего хорошим вкусом, но несколько старамодного. Она сказала, что он занимал важный правительственный пост, много путешествовал (Джону очень это понравилось), был терпелив, трудолюбив, честен, заботлив и красив. Судя по описанию миссис Холмс, Джону казалось, что он легко сможет найти общий язык с подобным человеком, а там и до любви недалеко. После того, как Джон выразил свое согласие, встреча была назначена за неделю до помолвки и два месяца до свадьбы. Они собирались провести неделю до помолвки с Майкрофтом в поместье, а потом переехать к Майкрофту. Однако, старший Холмс уехал в Африку, так что Джон сперва встретил другого брата.   
Уверенное прикосновение ладони к пллечу выдернуло Джона из размышлений, и он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со своим нареченным. Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ, и, когда тот протянул ему руку, приглашая, последовал за ним на танцпол. Он, конечно танцевал с мужчинами раньше, но только в клубах, где совместные прыжки и потирания друг о друга считались легкой закуской. Бальные танцы были совсем другим, так что Джон на секунду замялся, думая, следовать ему или вести, но Майкрофт уверенно решил эту проблему, и они закружились в медленном танце. Джону было жутко стыдно; он танцевал со своим женихом, а представлял совсем другое: более стройный торс, высокие скулы, взлохмаченные пряди, более пухлые губы, и, прости господи, более подтянутую задницу.  
Он думал о том, была ли у него возможность... перенести предложение. Возможность, конечно, была, но миссис Холмс рассчитывала на него, Майкрофт рассчитывал на него, и даже его собственный отец рассчитывал на него. Он не мог рисковать и лишиться всего из-за минутного увлечения. Но вместе с тем, он никак не мог убедить себя, что случившееся с Шерлоком было минутным увлечением, это было похоже на гораздо большее, на... любовь. Но он продолжал считать это временной слабостью, надеясь, что однажды ему все-таки удастся поверить в это. Пора было перестать думать о Шерлоке; Майкрофт был не глупее брата и быстро бы заподозрил неладное. Никаких размышлений о Шерлоке.  
Но где же, черт возьми, его носит?  
Джон мысленно саркастично поздравил себя: ага, никаких мыслей о Шерлоке, как же – на целых десять секунд. Он и правда надеялся, что Шерлок все же придет. Он так скучал по нему те два дня, что они были в разлуке, что, по правде, немного переживал. Ему нужно было удостовериться, что с объектом его увлечения (ха!) было все в порядке. Он был сам на себя не похож, когда Джон уходил, и выражение его лица, когда он просил Джона не затевать свадьбу,было совершенно непередаваемым. Джон знал, что Шерлок чувствовал их привязанность друг к другу. Возможно, у них получится иногда встречаться тайно... Джон отчитал себя за мысли об интрижке на стороне и покраснел.  
\- Ну и ну... Смотрите-ка, кто решил почтить нас своим присутствием, - прошептал Майкрофт, и Джон обернулся.   
У него пересохло во рту, когда он увидел Шерлока.  
:::  
Шерлок не очень-то прислушивался к матери, ярко выражающей свое недовольство. Он никак не мог понять в чем проблема: он был здесь, он приехал, что было уже неплохо, учитывая, что он не собирался приезжать вовсе. Он чувствовал, как тяжелеет карман, в котором лежал телефон с сообщением Джона. «Шерлок, пожалуйста», - вспомнил он, оглядывая зал в поисках Джона.   
-... и самое малое, что ты мог предпринять, это все-таки заявиться на помолвку брата! А что тогда будет со свадьбой? Мне что, тебя связывать? Скажи уж сейчас, потому что бог знает, где мне брать наручники, если они все же понадобятся, - выпалила его мать, но Шерлок не слушал.  
Джон таннцевал с Майкрофтом, но смотрел только на Шерлока. Они улыбнулись друг другу через всю комнату, и в этот самый момент Шерлок понял, что ни за что не сможет отказаться от Джона. Он был намерен докопаться до причин, которые заставили Джона пойти к Майкрофту, и решить все то, что требовало решения. Он же гений, он справится. Первым делом надо было вырвать Джона из цепких лап Майкрофта. Дальше можно было действовать по обстоятельствам; сложно ли соблазнить человека, который сам умолял его прийти? Когда Шерлок, наконец-то, ускользнул от матушки, он выбрался из банкетного зала и, вытащив телефон, принялся строчить смс Джону:  
«Спустись на последний этаж на служебном лифте. Кладовка – четвертая дверь справа».  
Он знал отель как свои пять пальцев: мать вечно устраивала здесь приемы, так что у него было много времени, чтобы облазить каждый уголок. Шерлок прекрасно знал, что именно сейчасобслуга ушла, так что нижний этаж был самым тихим местом в отеле. По дороге вниз он отчаянно надеялся, что Джон все-таки придет.  
К счастью, совсем скоро он услушал рокот лифта и знакомые шаги по бетону. Он открыл дверь, и Джон молча проскользнул внутрь. Когда дверь закрылась, они едва могли видеть друг друга – так было темно.  
\- Ты просил меня придти, - сказал Джон.  
\- Нет, это ты просил, - отозвался Шерлок.  
\- Да, я... Шерлок....   
Это было уже слишком: услышать свое имя, произнесенное с такой мольбой и страстью. Шерлок собирался всего лишь обсудить свадьбу, выпытать из Джона правду и завалить его аргументами, убеждающими, что они должны быть вместе. Все эти планы отправились к чертям, как только Шерлок услышал свое имя: он даже не обратил внимания на то, что двигается, пока не обнаружил, что ладонями сжимает бедра Джона. Он ощущал дыхание Джона на своей шее: чуть быстрее, чем обычно, и такое теплое. Прижав Джона к себе еще ближе, Шерлок наклонился так, что почти мог коснуться губами его уха. Он чувствовал, как тот дрожит, и хищно осклабился.   
\- Я тебя хочу, - прошептал Шерлок, и Джон судорожно выдохнул и прижался ближе.   
\- Хочешь меня? – снова прошептал Шерлок и сам задышал чаще, когда Джон не то застонал, не то всхлипнул в ответ.  
Шерлока разрывало между желанием впиться Джону в губы и целовать его до тех пор, пока тот не позабудет как дышать, и необходимостью продлить это мгновение, потому что другого ему не достанется. Но не могло же это быть последней встречей – это все ощущалось скорее, как приветствие, а не как прощание. Шерлок нежно поцеловал мочку уха Джона, мазнул губами по щеке, почти коснувшись его губ. Они дышали одним воздухом, делили одно пространство. Джон мучительно медленно скользил подушечками больших пальцев по шее Шерлока.   
Общий настрой сменился сразу же, как их губы соприкоснулись. Только что касания были медленными и нежными, теперь же они были жадными и отчаянными. Джон цеплялся за плечи Шерлока, а тот прижимал его к себе еще ближе, хотя, казалось бы, ближе некуда. Он жаждал растворить Джона в себе, чтобы они стали единым целым. Тогда не будет никакой свадьбы, потому что они будут едины.   
Шерлок выстанывал в поцелуй все, что думал о свадьбе, и, соответственно, о брате. Он не мог сейчас думать о Майкрофте, не тогда, когда он заявлял свои права на Джона. Он толкнул его, прижимая к шкафам и не обращая никакого внимания на устроенный беспорядок. Джон стащил с Шерлока пиджак и позволил ему упасть на пол, пока Шерлок развязывал и отбрасывал прочь галстук Джона. Доктор принялся расстегивать рубашку на Шерлоке, и тот запрокинул голову назад, открывая бледную шею. Джон приник к нежной коже, лаская ее языком, и партнер удивительно громко застонал, отчего у доктора в паху немедленно потяжелело. Он продолжал исследовать шею Шерлока языком, поскольку давно желал прикоснуться к этой коже, а Шерлок воевал с пуговицами на его рубашке. У него чуть пальцы не отнялись, когда Джон приласкал его кадык. Шерлок застонал так громко, что Джон хихикнул:  
\- Ну ты и голосистый.  
В качестве мести, детектив ущипнул Джона за задницу, отчего тот только громче рассмеялся.  
\- Это еще что такое?  
\- Я попытался тебя заткнуть, но, как видишь, не очень-то вышло, - проворчал Шерлок, возясь с рубашкой.  
Закончив, он стащил с Джона пиджак и рубашку до локтей, потом избавился от своей рубашки. Глаза их привыкли к темноте, так что несколько минут они просто стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза и улыбаясь. Потом они, наконец-то, отсмеялись и снова принялись целоваться. Шерлок вздохнул, ощутив прикосновение кожи Джона, – это было даже лучше чем он ожидал: у Джона кожа на груди была гладкой, и только ниже пупка начиналась золотистая полоска волос, убегающая за пояс, где Шерлок не мог ее проследить. Пока. Шерлоку очень хотелось исследовать Джона, так что он отвлекся от губ и наклонился ниже, целуя и посасывая кожу. Вскоре он опустился на колени и пригляделся к полоске ближе. Она была замечательна, как и весь Джон, так что Шерлок не сдержался и прикусл кожу на животе, в районе пояса. Джон был довольно мускулист, даже несмотря на гражданскую жизнь, и это было прекрасно.   
\- Я хочу разорвать тебя, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон согласно замычал.  
\- Хочу попробовать тебя всего, - добавил он, и Джон тихо застонал, дергая бедрами.  
Шерлок понял намек и коснулся ладонью набухшего члена Джона.   
\- Нет, встань, я хочу тебя видеть, - выдавил тот, и Шерлок повиновался.  
Когда Шерлок выпрямился, Джон прижался ближе и принялся тереться о бедро Шерлока, размыкая языком его губы. Шерлок охотно подчинился, лаская язык Джона своим и расстегивая брюки доктора. Потом он запустил в них правую руку, лаская член Джона через трусы. Хоть Джону и было сложно контролировать себя, он умудрился справиться с брюками Шерлока и, наконец, коснулся прекрасной подтянутой задницы, о которой мечтал все это время. Скоро этого стало недостаточно, и он повторил маневр второй рукой, привлекая Шерлока ближе.  
Шерлок отвлекся от поцелуя с удивленным вздохом и запрокинул голову, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, что действия Джона сводят его с ума. Он даже на секунду забыл, где находится его рука, пока Джон не толкнулся бедрами, и он смог возобновить ласки, чувствуя поцелуи Джона на своем горле.  
\- Коснись меня, - пробормотал Шерлок, - Джон, пожалуйста, мне нужно...  
\- Все, что угодно, - срывающимся голосом прошептал Джон куда-то в шею Шерлока.  
Он обнял Шерлока за талию левой рукой и осторожно запустил правую ему в трусы, вздрогнув от прикосновения влажной ткани.Осторожно дотронулся до нежной кожи, сжимая пальцы, и вскоре стонали они оба. В этот момент мир вокруг перестал существовать – была только симфония их вздохов и стонов, их запахов и ощущения влажной от пота кожи.  
Джон уже с трудом мог думать, когда Шерлок скользнул рукой в его трусы, и его накрыло с головой. Он знал, что это ощущение продлится совсем недолго, ведь руки и губы Шерлока заставляли его терять контроль и близиться к развязке.   
Когда в этот момент дверь кладовки распахнулась, Шерлок с Джоном отпрыгнули друг от друга и принялись моргать, чтобы привыкнуть к слепящему свету. В дверях во всем своем великолепии стоял Майкрофт, и ничто, кроме поднятой брови, не выражало его удивления.   
\- Шерлок, Джон, вот вы где.


	11. Chapter 11

После первого движения, наконец, перестав цепляться друг за друга, Шерлок с Джоном замерли на месте. Их брюки были расстегнуты и сползали на бедра, открывая нижнее белье, пиджаки валялись на полу, губы распухли от поцелуев, они тяжело дышали, а Шерлок все еще удерживал Джона за талию. Все отмазки, за секунду промелькнувшие в мыслях Джона («Наши вещи загорелись», «У него что-то застряло в горле, и я использовал прием Геймлиха»), не обманули бы даже полного идиота. Не говоря уж о Майкрофте.   
\- Майкрофт, мне так жаль, - начал было Джон, но Майкрофт просто отмахнулся от него.  
\- Мама хочет сделать фотографии с Шерлоком, - абсолютно спокойно сказал он. - Вы должны появиться в банкетном зале не позднее, чем через десять минут.   
\- Майкрофт, подожди, нам надо поговорить… - сказал, было, Джон, но тот не обратил на него ровным счетом никакого внимания.   
\- Пожалуйста, постарайтесь выглядеть достойно, - сказал Майкрофт и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Их снова поглотила тьма, и Джон печально рассмеялся, закрыв глаза. Шерлок прижал его к себе, успокаивающе гладя его по спине. Джон прижался лбом к плечу Шерлока и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Плохо, - сказал он.  
\- Вовсе нет, - отозвался Шерлок, - ты же никогда не горел желанием связываться с ним, тебе просто по какой-то причине пришлось это сделать. Что может решить он, и не могу я?  
Джон снова рассмеялся отчаянным смешком побежденного человека. От этого звука у Шерлока внутри все сжалось. Его не беспокоило, что у Джона есть проблемы или недостатки; у самого Шерлока их хватало с избытком. Шерлок решил несчетное количество задач, он был готов столкнуться с тем, с чем пришлось столкнуться его брату. Джон нарушил закон? Шерлок был вполне готов заметать следы, смывать кровавые пятна, подделывать украденные бриллианты и прятать трупы.  
\- Не сейчас, нам нужно вернуться в зал, - сказал Джон, отступая от Шерлока. Он подобрал одежду с пола и принялся одеваться.   
\- Ты же не собираешься делать вид, что ничего не произошло? – спросил Шерлок, пытаясь ладонями хоть как-то разгладить рубашку.  
\- Мы сделаем эти чертовы фотографии, чтобы не расстраивать твою матушку перед гостями, потом поговорим, - Джон сосредоточенно застегивал брюки.  
Когда они привели себя в относительный порядок, Шерлок вновь приблизился к Джону и прикусил его мочку уха.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты вернулся ко мне домой. И завтра, и послезавтра, и все последующие дни, - прошептал Шерлок, и Джон на секунду позабыл обо всех своих долгах, представив себе будущее, в котором этот гений распластывал его по шкафам и прочей мебели.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Джон, и они неохотно выбрались из кладовки.  
В лифте Шерлок сгреб Джона за галстук и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Джон разомкнул губы, и Шерлок дразняще скользнул между ними самым кончиком языка. Джон в ответ вцепился Шерлоку в волосы и прижал к себе, еще больше распаляя его. Он тонул в окружающем мире, а Шерлок был его якорем – стал им с самого первого дня знакомства – и Джон чувствовал, что утонет, если разорвет поцелуй. Когда лифт остановился, они неохотно отступили друг от друга.   
\- На удачу, - сказал Шерлок и подмигнул ему, выходя из лифта. Джон слегка неуверенно последовал за ним.  
Зал все еще был полон гостей: кто-то танцевал, кто-то потихоньку напивался, и то тут, то там были слышны взрывы смеха. Майкрофт беседовал с матушкой, сжимая в руке бокал с вином. Заметив Джона и Шерлока, он кивнул им, и душа Джона ушла в пятки. Миссис Холмс сразу же направилась к ним.  
\- Шерлок, у тебя на голове какое-то воронье гнездо. Не хочешь пользоваться расческой, так хоть подстриги их, - сказала она, пытаясь пригладить волосы сына, но он отмахнулся от ее руки.  
\- С моими волосами все в порядке, мама. Так где же ваш фотограф, давйте уже покончим с этим.  
Через несколько минут миссис Холмс собрала всех, кто был нужен, и все в разной степени растерянности застыли перед кремовой шторой, использовавшейся в качестве фона. Фотограф сделал несколько снимков одного Шерлока, затем несколько совместных кадров братьев, братьев с Джоном (тому было чудовищно некомфортно). Потом матери семейства с сыновьями и прочими родственниками… к тому времени, как они закончили, прошло добрых полчаса.  
Все оставшееся время Майкрофт перемещался по залу от одной группы людей до другой, а Джон с Шерлоком сидели за столом на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Все гости, наконец, разошлись только через три часа, так что у Джона было достаточно времени, чтобы рассказать Шерлоку обо всех своих финансовых затруднениях. Шерлок слушал внимательно, не перебивая, то и дело подавляя желание взять его за руку и расцеловать костяшки пальцев. Когда все гости ушли, Джон встал со своего места, и Шерлок хотел последовать за ним, но доктор остановил его.   
\- Не стоит, думаю, мне нужно поговорить с ними одному.   
\- Я мог бы помочь тебе и объяснить... – заспорил было Шерлок, но Джон покачал головой.  
\- Не обижайся, но мне кажется, что твоя импульсивность вряд ли поможет нам. Думаю, все-таки будет лучше, если я пойду один.  
Слегка обиженный Шерлок нахмурился, наблюдая, как Джон направляется к матушке и Майкрофту. К сожалению, они считали, что говорить громко – неприлично, так что Шерлок не мог расслышать их слов.  
Джон сильно краснел, Майкрофт был спокоен, как и всегда, а матушка слушала Джона, поджимая губы так сильно, как еще ни разу не доводилось видеть Шерлоку. Они беседовали около двадцати минут, хотя Шерлоку, который ничего не слышал, показалось, что прошло намного больше времени, к тому же, Майкрофт и матушка то и дело поглядывали на него.   
С этим он не мог ничего поделать, поэтому просто занялся каталогизацией выражений лиц Майкрофта, Джона и матушки. Джона читать было проще всего: смущение, раскаяние, вина, ужас и немного надежды. Матушка сначала выглядела расстроенной, но к концу разговора черты ее лица смягчились, отражая неохотное понимание. Майкрофт лишь изредка позволял эмоциям просочиться на поверхность, но Шерлок подумал, что он видел принятие с оттенком травмированности.   
Когда Майкрофт направился к нему, Шерлок поднялся на ноги, чтобы не беседовать с братом, находясь в увязимом положении. Некоторое время братья молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Ты его любишь? – спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Не твое дело, - дерзко отозвался Шерлок.  
\- А мне думается, что все-таки мое, - угрожающе ответил Майкрофт, делая шаг вперед.  
\- Джон Ватсон - хороший человек, и по какой-то странной причине он любит тебя и хочет быть с тобой. Я не отпущу его только для того, что бы ты наигрался с ним, заскучал и разбил ему сердце, - добавил он.  
\- Ты сам-то слышишь, что говоришь? «Не отпущу его», он что, собака?  
\- Ты его любишь? – снова спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Все еще не твое...  
\- Ты любишь его? – продолжал настаивать Майкрофт, тихо и грозно.  
Шерлок долго выдерживал взгляд брата, и вопрос повис между ними, словно невысказанный приговор. Шерлок подумал о Джоне, о том влечении, что он испытывал всякий раз, когда тот находился рядом, и об успокаивающем присутствии, которое Шерлок ощущал, даже находясь на другом конце комнаты, заполненной людьми. Вспомнил улыбки Джона, его уютные свитера и встопорщенные волосы по утрам. Подумал, как замечательно Джон вписывался в его квартиру, обьятия и во всю его жизнь, о том, как легко он вернул Шерлока к жизни и пробудил в нем желание. Не только сексуальное (хотя и его тоже), но также желание делиться, утешать, следовать за ним, хоть и немного медленнее, чем обычнее. Это и была любовь? Шерлок быстро проглядел свой внутренний словарь, но не смог найти более подходящего слова для описания своего отношения к Джону.  
Значит, любит.  
\- Да, я люблю его, - наконец, сказал Шерлок, Потому что это было правдой, и потому, что он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.   
Майкрофт согласно кивнул и вернулся к матушке и Джону. Шерлок остался на месте, но начал беспокоиться. Он хотел уже поехать домой, забрать Джона с собой и уединиться с ним, наконец. Матушка подошла к нему как раз в тот момент, когда его одолели особенно грязные мысли. Шерлок снова удивился тому, как матушка могла заставить его почувствовать себя маленьким.   
\- Я попросила тебя всего лишь забрать его с вокзала, а не соблазнять, - сказала она, и Шерлок удивился, не услышав раздражения в ее голосе.   
\- Мама…  
\- Ты таскал его с собой в морг, на свои раследования, вы вместе гонялись за преступником, и Джона в результате чуть не убили. Но он все еще полностью тобой очарован, - она недоуменно нахмурилась.  
Шерлок отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на человека, влюбленного в него по уши, который в данный момент о чем-то живо беседовал с Майкрофтом. Майкрофт, улыбаясь, склонился к нему, наблюдая, как тот живо машет руками. Собственническое желание внутри Шерлока гневно рыкнуло, но матушка вовремя отвлекла его.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что он совершенно сумасшедший, - сказала она, и Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил он.  
Конечно же, он знал. Джон хотел быть с ним – это же чистой воды сумасшествие.   
\- Тебе очень повезло.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Шерлок, потому что ему нечего было сказать.   
Конечно же, он это понимал. Чего он никак не мог понять, так это того, что он все еще делал в этом зале в два часа ночи.   
\- Можно, мы уже пойдем?   
\- Джон должен заехать к нам домой, его багаж остался у нас.  
«Ему не понадобятся вещи, он весь день сможет прекрасно обойтись без них», - подумал он, но, конечно же, не произнес этого вслух. Это не то, что следует заявлять своей матери, даже если она и благословила их отношения. Не то, чтобы он очень нуждался в этом, но Шерлоку было приятно знать, что их, наконец-то, оставят в покое.   
\- Можешь прислать к нам завтра своего водителя с багажом, - предложил Шерлок, и его мать все-таки согласилась, хоть и сопроводила согласие тяжким вздохом.  
Шерлок расцеловал ее в обе щеки и направился к все еще беседующим Джону и Майкрофту. Он до сих пор чувствовал некое раздражение по поводу того, что Майкрофт с Джоном неплохо ладили.  
\- Пойдем? – вышло немного более грубо, чем хотелось.  
Джон обернулся к нему и улыбнулся так радостно, что был немедленно прощен за общение с Майкрофтом.  
\- Боже, да. Я так устал, что с трудом держусь на ногах, - и Джон снова обратился к Майкрофту. - Доброй ночи, Майкрофт.   
\- Доброй ночи, Джон.  
\- Спасибо. За все, - Джон еще раз улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Шерлок только кивнул брату и сам собрался было уходить, но Майкрофт остановил его.  
\- Шерлок?  
Шерлок испустил страдальческий вздох.  
\- Что?  
\- Считай, что это была классическая беседа типа «если-ты-разобьешь-его-сердце-я-тебя-из-под-земли-достану».   
Шерлок нахмурился.  
\- Ты же мой брат, разве ты не должен был говорить это Джону?   
\- И ему тоже. Доброй ночи, Шерлок.  
Майкрофт направился к матери, наблюдавшей за ними с другого конца комнаты, а Шерлок кинулся догонять Джона, который ждал его у дверей. Они вместе вышли из отеля в приятную прохладу поздней ночи и отправились искать такси. А по приезду домой сразу же рухнули в кровать.  
:::  
Шерлок проснулся, обнимая Джона. Очень теплого, обнаженного Джона. Шерлок вспомнил все события прошедшей ночи и улыбнулся доктору, уютно посапывающему у него на груди. Последние двенадцать часов казались дурным сном: боль от осознания того, что Джон совершенно точно не вернется, надежда, появившаяся после получения смс, страсть, накрывшая их с головой во время поцелуев в кладовке, и шок, когда их обнаружили практически «на месте преступления». Потом настал черед волнения и надежды, когда ему пришлось держаться в стороне от беседы, которая могла изменить всю его жизнь. Но ярче всего Шерлоку запомнилась широкая улыбка Джона, и ощущение того, что все у них будет в порядке.  
Было еще множество тем, которые им следовало обсудить, но Джон очень хотел отложить все это до утра, а Шерлок согласился, потому что в этот момент Джон начал стаскивать с себя одежду, что послужило прекрасным аргументом для прекращения дискуссии. Судя по всему, даже измотанный Джон был способен на роскошный минет, так что Холмс цеплялся за простыни и волосы Джона и издавал такие звуки, которые сам от себя никогда не ожидал. Он, конечно же, не преминул оказать ответную любезность, и Джон кончил с его именем на губах.   
Шерлок просчитал, сколько времени доктор уже спит, и нормально ли будет разбудить его прямо сейчас. Шести часов же вполне достаточно, не так ли? Для Шерлока – вполне. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся водить пальцем по бедру Джона. Тот вскоре заерзал во сне и проснулся, улыбаясь. Сгреб Шерлока за запястье и притянул его руку поближе, чтобы поцеловать ладонь.  
\- Утро, - пробормотал Джон, все еще не открывая глаз.  
\- Теперь-то мы можем поговорить? – спросил Шерлок, а Джон в ответ только рассмеялся. - А дождаться, пока я совсем проснусь, тебе слабо?  
Шерлок немного поразмышлял над этой мыслью. Он ждал со вчерашнего вечера, и желание узнать подробности пересиливали даже желание немедленно заняться любовью с Джоном, что о чем-то, да говорилло. И к тому же, все это время он был титанически терпелив и заслужил право знать.  
\- Слабо, - честно ответил он, и Джон фыркнул, подбираясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать его в подбородок.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Что ты хочешь узнать?   
\- Все.  
Джон рассказывал свою историю, прерываясь на сонные поцелуи красивой, бледной шеи Шерлока. Он сказал, что начал свой разговор с миссис Холмс и Майкрофтом, с того, что сообщил им, что любит Шерлока. Он сказал им, что это было совершенно неожиданно, но взаимное притяжение появилось сразу же, и это чувство невозможно было игнорировать.  
\- Затем, твоя матушка спросила, уверен ли я, - Джон улыбнулся, вспомнив ошарашенное выражение лица миссис Холмс.   
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- А как ты, думаешь, что я мог ответить, болван? – Джон ласково укусил Шерлока за подбородок.  
Шерлок рассмеялся и лениво почесал теплый со сна бок Джона.   
\- Я сказал им, что мне очень жаль, но я не смогу стать партнером Майкрофта. Твоя матушка очень расстроилась и напомнила мне, что она потратила очень много сил на подготовку всего этого, но Майкрофт сказал ей: «Как ты думаешь, много ли людей могли бы объявить, что любят Шерлока?»  
\- Майкрофт был на твоей стороне? – неверяще спросил Шерлок.  
\- Не было там «сторон», и прекрати уже перебивать.  
Тут они немного отвлеклись, потому что Шерлок скорчил обиженную мордашку, Джон сказал, что это крайне мило, Шерлок естесственно стал отрицать, что дуется (и подулся еще немного). Джон попытался сцеловать хмурое выражение с лица Шерлока, все это переросло в возню, и доктор при этом так хохотал, что чуть не сверзился с кровати. Так что продолжить рассказ они смогли только через некоторое время.  
Джон расссказал Шерлоку, что его мать была расстроена скорее тем фактом, что он нарушил установленную традицию, чем тем, что доктор, собственно, разорвал помолвку с Майкрофтом. Сам старший Холмс не выглядел расстроенным, только немного удивленным. Потом настал черед Джона удивляться, когда Майкрофт отправился беседовать со своим братом. Шерлок пересказал их диалог, и Джон радостно посмотрел на него.  
\- Становится понятно: Майкрофт вернулся и сказал, что он не намерен становиться на пути любви с первого взгляда. Было как-то уж слишком патетично, но, похоже, действительно подействовало на твою матушку, потому что вскоре она пошла к тебе.  
\- Она сказала, что мне очень повезло, - сказал Шерлок, вспоминая, что они даже еще не обсудили причины, которые сподвигли Джона выйти за Майкрофта: долги и необходимость оплачивать проживание отца Джона в доме престарелых.  
\- Я думал о твое долге, и у меня есть пара идей. Рента у нас не такая уж и большая, а если ты начнешь помогать мне с делами, то я думаю, я смогу брать с людей деньги за решение их проблем. Для твоего отца мы что-нибудь придумаем: я начну брать даже очень скучные дела, или...  
Джон, который улегся, опираясь на локоть, и нежно смотрел на Шерлока все это время, заткнул его поцелуем.  
\- Ты все замечательно придумал, но нам не понадобится все это. Твоя мать сказала, что все равно собиралась платить за содержание моего отца. Я пытался отказаться, но она настояла, отметив, что человек, проживающий с тобой, в любом случае заслуживает помощи.  
Шерлок фыркнул, и Джон поцеловал его в кончик носа.  
\- Ты опять собрался дуться? – спросил он, и Шерлок ткнул его пальцем в живот. - Я упорно продолжал отказываться. Но твоя мать может быть чертовски настойчивой. После того, как она пообещала переломать мне семь костей, я счел за лучшее согласиться. Конечно, я чувствовал, что она говорит несерьезно, но какая-то часть меня предпочла поверить ей на слово. Твоя матушка умеет припугнуть!   
\- Она уточнила, какие именно кости? – поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Нет, да я и не спрашивал. Она сказала, что я ей понравился, что я достоин счастья и что у нее все равно слишком много денег. Единственным условием было то, что мы обязаны приехать к ней на Рождество. И не только на ужин.  
\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок, - скажи, что ты отказался!  
\- Неа. Но в поместье полным-полно темных кладовок, - пробормотал Джон, наваливаясь на Шерлока.  
Согласно урча, Шерлок выгнул спину, потираясь пахом о Джона и ухмыльнулся, когда тот застонал и скользнул вниз, оставляя на теле Шерлока влажные следы. Потянувшись к паху Шерлока, Джон нервно захихикал. Прошлой ночью было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть все родинки и метки на теле Шерлока, теперь же, при утреннем свете, все они были ясно видны. На паховой связке, на том месте, которое еще называют «поясом Апполона», у Шерлока была родинка в форме приплюснутого сердца. Джон почти минуту разглядывал ее, так что Холмсу надоело ждать, и он нетерпеливо заерзал, толкаясь бедрами.   
Шерлок знал, о чем думал сейчас Джон: он тоже вспоминал их первый вечер, дедуктивную игру и удивление Джона, когда детектив раскрыл ему местонахождение своей сокровенной метки. Он впомнил, как Джон покраснел и подавился лазаней: теперь ему вспоминалось множество деталей, видимо, их влечение друг к другу началось даже раньше, чем он думал. Любопытно.  
Но не настолько любопытно, как язык Джона, описывающий круги вокруг его родинки и поверх нее. В таком состоянии формулировать связные мысли было довольно сложно. Обычно, ему было достаточно легко концентрироваться на множестве мелких деталей, но сейчас каждый его нейрон был сфокусирован на Джоне. На пальцах, сжимающих его бедра, языке, скользящем ниже, еще ниже и... да... на этом тепле. Густом влажном сводящем с ума жаре, который захлестнул его с головой и заставил потеряться в ощущениях.  
:::  
Они вышли из спальни только через несколько часов, проведенных за вдумчивым изучением тел друг друга, и то только потому, что Джон слишком уж сильно захотел поесть и выпить чашечку чая. Нацепив только штаны, крайне довольные, ввалились в кухню, Шерлок вис на Джоне, как ребенок. В дверях Джон замер, почувствовав аромат сирени, на который он не обратил внимания вчера вечером.  
\- Мммм, пахнет нашим первым свиданием, - отметил Джон, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока.  
\- Неправда, наше первое свидание было в морге и у Анжело.  
\- Ты такой романтичный.  
\- Ну, для тебя же сработало? – спросил Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся, выпутывясь из его объятий, чтобы заняться завтраком.  
Он поставил чайник и нашел две собранные Шерлоком кружки. Взял свою, красную, и провел пальцами по трещинам. Он мог предположить, что произошло с этими кружками, но он не стал заострять на этом внимание, только улыбнулся, когда Шерлок плюхнулся на привычное место.   
\- В холодильнике есть тесто для блинов, - объявил Шерлок.  
\- Ты сохранил то? – спросил Джон, вытаскивая миску.  
\- Нет, я делал его в субботу. Ну, вдруг, ты бы вернулся, - тихо отозвался Шерлок.   
Расстроенное выражение лица Шерлока растрогало Джона, и он обнял его, целуя в шею.  
\- Блины – это замечательно, - сказал он и принялся искать сковородку.  
Все вернулось на круги своя, и стало гораздо лучше, потому что теперь у них было достаточно времени. Шерлок сидел на стуле, наблюдая, как Джон делает вкусный чай с молоком. Потом доктор принялся готовить блины: Шерлок совершенно ничем не помогал ему, и хотя это иногда раздражало Джона, но не сейчас. Сейчас все казалось обыденным и приятным: именно о таком утре мечтал Джон. Отходняк после секса тоже был кстати.   
Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку через стол той самой улыбкой, что и прошлым вечером. Эта улыбка наполняла его счастьем, потому что она отличалась от улыбки, предназначенной Майкрофту. Тут Шерлок вспомнил, что тогда Джон был очень возбужден, и теперь ему хотелось знать почему.  
\- О чем вы с Майкрофтом беседовали, до того, как я прервал вас? – спросил он, и Джон постарался поскорее проглотить свой кусок блина.  
\- Я и забыл про это, хорошо, что ты напомнил! Он спросил, как я себя чувствовал, когда увидел тебя, и как я понял, что влюбился.  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Это скучно. Не хочешь узнать, почему он об этом спросил?  
\- Не то, чтобы очень, - Шерлок увлеченно гонял кусочек блина по тарелке.  
\- Ну, я тебе все равно скажу, потому что считаю, что это круто. У него бабочки в животе запорхали, когда он увидел инспектора, - возбужденно сказал Джон.  
\- Джон! – возопил Шерлок с полным ртом. - Не хочу ничего знать о порхающем животе моего брата.  
\- А я не горю желанием наблюдать полупережеванную еду у тебя в рту. Видишь, желания не всегда сбываются, - Джон встал и направился к раковине.  
Как только он покончил с мытьем, Шерлок сгреб его за талию и притянул к себе. Окунул палец в соус на тарелке и провел пальцем по правому соску Джона, прежде чем приникнуть к его груди и вылизать ее начисто. Джон рыкнул и вцепился Шерлоку в волосы.   
\- После всего того, что я делал с тобой раньше, мне казалось, что жеваная еда тебя мало беспокоит, - Шерлок повторил манипуляцию с левым соском.  
\- Нам нужно организовать им встречу, - сказал Джон, сбиваясь с дыхания, когда Шерлок потянул палец в сиропе в рот, внимательно глядя на Джона.  
\- Зачем бы нам это делать?  
\- Потому что, - Джон скользнул пальцем по тарелке, - если твой брат будет занят инспектором, - тут Джон провел пальцем по губам Шерлока, - у него не будет времени вмешиваться в твою жизнь.  
Джон, как зачарованный, наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок облизывал губы.  
\- К тому же, если инспектор будет доволен от партнерства с братом, - доктор смотрел, как его палец исчезает во рту Шерлока, - он, возможно, будет чаще приглашать тебя на расследования и... решать дела быстрее, чтобы раньше возвращаться домой, - он возбужденно смотрел, как Шерлок сосет его палец, глядя ему в глаза.  
Тут Шерлок выпустил его палец изо рта и хищно осклабился.  
\- Принеси мне телефон? Нам тут нужно кое-кого свести.


	12. Chapter 12

Рождество в доме Виктории Холмс всегда было ожидаемым для всех (за исключением Шерлока) событием. Дом был прекрасно украшен, стол ломился от вкуснейших закусок, а уж эгг-ног там просто лился рекой. В этот раз миссис Холмс превзошла саму себя, но у нее был достойный повод: оба сына приехали со своими вторыми половинками. Этот факт распространился по родне чуть ли раньше приглашений на праздник, но никто и не сомневался, что Виктория сделала это специально. Тем не менее, она упорно отказывалась обсуждать этот вопрос, отчего родственникам приходилось сгорать от любопытства. Так что сегодня в поместье было удивительное количество гостей. Некоторые не поленились провести несколько часов в самолете, чтобы своими глазами увидеть этих храбрых безумцев, решившихся связать свою судьбу с сыновьями Виктории Холмс.   
Практически все пары в роду Холмсов были результатом договорных помолвок, и все они, за исключением разве что Бернарда и Матильды, которые то и дело устраивали эпические битвы на старинных мечах, были счастливы. Холмсы, конечно, были довольно-таки необычны, но мало ли на свете людей со странностями? Так что родителям всегда удавалось найти партнера для своего отпрыска. Однако, насчет сыновей Виктории подобной уверенности не было ни у кого. Они оба были слишком уж странны (даже для Холмсов) и совсем не заинтересованы в отношениях, что могло помешать устройству помолвки. Все же лучше, когда заключение брака важно для обоих партнеров.  
Люди даже периодически делали ставки: кто из ее сыновей первым женится, в каком возрасте, долго ли придется искать им пару, какого пола окажется их партнер. После определенного количества эгг-нога ставки переходили в разряд абсурдных: на размер правого ботинка, длины пальцев или других частей тела партнера и вкус в подборе нижнего белья. К концу вечера собранная на ставках сумма уже приближалась к астрономической. К сожалению, участники спора уже так надрались, что никак не могли вспомить, на что же они, собственно, делали ставку, кроме, разве что, Адама, который даже за завтраком все еще продолжал орать: «Глаза! Мы должны измерить глаза!».  
Было уже чертовски поздно. Некоторые гости уже уехали, некоторые обосновались в гостевых спальнях, коих в поместье было безумное количество. Ужин закончился, все развернули свои подарки и поглотили неприличное количество алкоголя. Три брата у камина распевали рождественнские гимны на латыни, другие дети играли в подобие шахмат, используя в качестве пешек еще более юных родственников.   
Виктория наблюдала за всем этим с дивана, когда в комнату вошла Сесиль, ее самая младшая сестра, со своим супругом. Они несколько лет назад перехали в Америку, но исправно прилетали домой на Рождество. К сожалению, в этот раз их рейс задержали, поэтому они смогли приехать только сейчас. Виктория встала с дивана, тепло поприветствовала сестру и усадила ее рядом с собой.  
\- Как добрались? – спросила она, и Сесиль рассмеялась в ответ.  
\- Неплохо, но ты же понимаешь, что это не то, о чем бы я хотела сейчас говорить. Расскажи, ты и вправду нашла партнеров моим племянникам?   
Виктория гордо улыбнулась.  
\- Правда. Я устроила свадьбы и Майкрофта, и Шерлока, - сказала она.  
\- Так значит это правда! Поверить не могу, Майкрофт и Шерлок в браке!  
Виктория нахмурилась, осознав, что сказала не всю правду:  
\- Ну, по существу, пока еще нет.   
\- Все равно поздравляю тебя; никто, включая меня, и не надеялся, что ты сумеешь обустроить их личную жизнь. Расскажи, как тебе это удалось?  
\- Сначала я нашла Джона Ватсона в интернете, - Виктория огляделась, пытаясь найти доктора.  
Она потеряла их обоих из виду где-то час назад, но сейчас заметила, что они входят в зал, и указала на них Сесили, чтобы та увидела человека, которого Виктория разыскивала целый год. Миссис Холмс не особо задумывалась над тем, куда эти двое отлучались, но сейчас причина их отсутствия стала более чем очевидна. Над ними практически светилось: «МЫ КРУТО ПОТРАХАЛИСЬ». Сесиль хихикнула и безуспешно попыталась скрыть улыбку.   
У Шерлока на голове творилось какое-то воронье гнездо из спутанных кудрей, рубашка помялась и вылезла из штанов, вместо одной расстегнутой пуговицы было уже две, и Виктория заметила нехилый засос у него на ключице. Губы Шерлока опухли и покраснели, а на подбородке было заметно раздражение, будто бы он терся им обо что-то шершавое (например, щетину Джона). У Джона совершенно так же распухли губы, вид у него был виноватый, но вместе с тем крайне довольный, а еще с доктора куда-то пропал галстук. Виктория не сомневалась, что он обнаружится позже в какой-нибудь кладовке. Она закатила глаза в ответ на бесстыдство сына и посмотрела, как пара направилась к елке, у которой стоял Грегори Лестрад в окружении детей.   
\- Здорово, Виктория, он просто великолепен. Я удивлена, что Шерлок вообще выразил желание найти себе партнера, но ты подобрала подходящего, они, похоже, и отцепиться друг от друга не могут.  
\- Он и не хотел партнера. Это Майкрофт. Так что я приступила к поискам и нашла Джона, - сказала Виктория, и Сесиль нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, как же мог потенциальный супруг Майкрофта обжиматься по углам с Шерлоком. Кажется, она что-то пропустила.  
\- И что же произошло? – спросила она, так и не придя ни к какому выводу.  
\- Майкрофт не мог сам забрать Джона с вокзала, так что я попросила Шерлока помочь. Я думала, это будет безопасно, но Шерлок отказался отпустить его, да и Джон не хотел, чтобы его отпускали.  
\- Шерлок соблазнил его? Вот хитро, племянничек.  
\- Я думаю, лучше сказать, что они соблазнили друг друга. Они вместе уже больше полугода.  
\- Они собираются устраивать свадьбу?  
Виктория сама задала им этот вопрос, как только они приехали, но прямого ответа не получила. Шерлок просто фыркнул, а Джон – вежливый и корректный Джон – сказал, что у них пока нет желания устраивать свадьбу, но в будущем все может поменяться.  
\- Не сейчас, но это вполне возможно, - сказала Виктория.  
\- А что же Майкрофт?  
\- Спит в том кресле, а вон его парень, Грегори Лестрад. Вон тот, держит шарик, – Виктория указала на седого мужчину рядом с елью.  
\- Ой, какой красавчик! – воскликнула Сесиль.  
Дамы смотрели, как Лестрад снял с елки еще несколько шариков и раздал их карапузам, столпившимся вокруг него. Дети, расстроенные тем, что ими играли в шахматы, кажется, позабыли про все свои горести. Они разразились смехом, а Лестрад прижал палец к губам, показывая, что они не должны будить Майкрофта, прикорнувшего в кресле у самой елки. Дети на цыпочках прокрались к креслу и принялись развешивать шарики на цветастом свитере Майкрофта (шуточный подарок Грегори, который Холмс наотрез отказался снимать). Совсем мелкие дети восторженно подпрыгивали рядом с инспектором, и он по очереди брал их на руки, чтоб они также могли принять участие в украшении свитера.  
\- Где ты его нашла? – спросила Сесиль, наконец, оторвавшись от наблюдения за мужчиной, играющим с детьми.  
\- Я его не находила. Он работает в Скотланд-Ярде и иногда просит Шерлока помочь ему с расследованиями.  
\- Ты подумала, что он хорошо подойдет Майкрофту и организовала им встречу?  
\- Не совсем так. Майкрофт виделся с ним всего лишь раз, но сразу же привязался к нему. Джон понял, и рассказал об этом Шерлоку, и они вместе подстроили им несколько «случайных встреч». Когда они, наконец, привыкли друг к другу, Джон организовал ужин на четверых, но они с Шерлоком на него, конечно же, не пришли. Спустя несколько недель Майкрофт и Грегори признались друг другу, и вот уже три месяца они вместе.  
Сесиль немного поразмышляла, проанализировала факты и понаблюдала за парами. Они не были женаты, и чем больше Сесиль размышляла, тем больше понимала, что ее сестра тут практичеки ни при чем. Да, она нашла Джона Ватсона, но она нашла его для Майкрофта, а он сейчас привставал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в шею. Виктория явно не это изначально имела в виду.   
\- Как ты можешь называть это браками по договоренности? Они не помолвлены, и, я так понимаю, Шерлок и Джон вместе, потому что любят друг друга, а не потому что ты предположила это. И Майкрофт и Грегори так же, им Джон и Шерлок посто помогли.  
Виктория улыбнулась про себя и немного помолчала. Она подумала о долгих поисках кандидата и о долгих переговорах, которые ей пришлось вести с Джоном. Подумала о своих мальчиках, которые были так счастливы: особенно Шерлок, который, обычно, на Рождество ходил мрачнее тучи. В первый раз за много лет братья не ругались между собой и были, наконец-то, похожи на нормальных людей. Как ни посмотри – это было прекрасное Рождество.   
\- Представь, что я толкнула первую костяшку домино в огромной цепи. Они падают друг за другом. Кто причина падения последней костяшки: предыдущая или, все же, тот, кто толкнул первую?  
Сесиль рассмеялась и покачала головой, не убежденная до конца. Виктории было все равно: она знала, что ее мальчики были счастливы, и что она приложила руку к их счастью. Все остальное было неважно.  
Конец.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vid for "The Pull of One Magnet to Another"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645737) by [Indrikhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole), [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack)
  * [Art for "The Pull of One Magnet to Another"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645774) by [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack)




End file.
